Lady Spitfire
by Eris not Eros
Summary: It's a Romeo and Juliet style Romance but everyone is more kick ass and the villian is a bonafide b****.Set in Tortall, years after Terrier. It's OCxOC. BekaRosto mentioned but not main characters. The chapters are really short so don't be put off. Eros.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I am not going to put a disclaimer at the start of every chapter so this is for the whole fic. I am not TP and I do not own the planet they're on, their language or TP's characters. I do, however, own all the main characters and the idea. Beka and Rosto are mentioned but it is not about them. Written by Eros, edited by Eris.

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION. PLEASE READ!**

Ages: Danny's supposed to be about 9mths older than Spitfire. He's born at mid winter and she at the end of summer. That's why when they meet they are the same age but during the year he's older. Yeah.

Time: It is set about 10 years after the end of 'Terrier'. So 256 HE.

Other bits: I've changed the royal family at that time. Added to it. King Roger is the eldest of three. He has two younger brothers, Dimitri and Jonathan. His second wife, Jessamine, and his son are not in my fic. They just never existed. Go with me on this one. So that makes my character, Danny, nephew to the king. Dimitri's next in line, then Jonathan, and then Danny.

This story is going nowhere very fast. It is from when the main characters are very young to when they are mid twenties. I'll update often but be patient. There's lots of inbetween bits.

**_Eros_**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N My first fic. Be Gentle. _Eros_**

Maggie's POV (Spitfire-0, Danny-9mths)

Maggie stirred the fire up. The nights were getting colder as winter approached. Carefully she stepped around the children. She gazed at them all lovingly. After her own three children had died in the fever epidemic, which had swept the city, the Lord up at the big manor house had decided to put her in charge of all the orphans. Most thought it was unfeeling to give a mot who had just lost all her own children a new group but he had understood that she loved children dearly and that they had helped her move on. When She was busy looking after them, it stopped her from sinking into depression. She tucked the blankets tighter around a few of them. Poor things

There was a soft scrape outside her door. She moved efficiently toward the knife she had hidden under her chair.

"Who is it?" she called. A high wail screamed out into the night. Dropping the knife she rushed to the door and scooped up the small bundle that lay there. It was wrapped in a soft pale blue cloak. As she picked it up a small silver chain fell to the ground. Picking it up she could see it was pure silver. Tiny chain links woven into a thin necklace. The baby let out another loud wail.

"Hush now" she scolded. The baby stopped mid cry. She could have sworn it gave her an appraising look. She went back to her rocking chair and sang softly to the baby. Soon it fell quiet. She, for it was a gixie, had dark red hair curls and rosy cheeks. Her eyes were a startling silvery grey.

"What will become of you" whispered Maggie.

'A name' she thought, 'this baby needs a name'. Just then the fire spat. The little baby giggled at the popping sound.

'Pop, pop' went the baby opening and closing her lips. The fire crackled and spat again.

"How about Lucy or Julie" murmured Maggie to the small infant. The baby let out an indignant cry. 'You don't like those names?' she chuckled

'Pop' went the fire.

"What about Spitfire" she joked. The baby let out a joyous laugh.

"Spitfire" she said again, hesitant this time. Again the baby laughed.

"Spitfire it is then", said a bemused Maggie, "and don't you go complain about your name when you're older".

So Maggie placed the little baby in an empty crib and softly sang her to sleep. She took the silver chain and blue cloak to a small chest in the corner of the room. It held the small weekly allowance she got to feed and clothe the children. She felt guilty about taking away the only reminders the little thing had of her parents.

'No', she thought, 'I'll save these until she's older'. She stored them quietly away in a secret box under the floorboards. Maggie went back to her chair and blanket and drifted off to sleep dreaming of a wild red-headed young gixie.

**A/N My very first chappie. Yay! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter. Hope you enjoy**.

Maggie's POV (Spitfire-1,2,4, Danny-1,2,4)

'Oh dear' thought Maggie. She watched little Spitfire crawl up to Angus, a lonely, taciturn little boy. Spitfire held out a grubby biscuit. Every child got one biscuit once a month. It was their special treat and here was one year old Spitfire offering her treat to Angus with a gummy smile. To Maggie's complete astonishment he smiled back. In the four years she had cared for Angus she had never once seen him smile. He had barely talked. Yet here he was grinning at Spitfire. He took the biscuit, wiped the worst of the filth off, broke it in half and gave her half back. They sat there in companionable silence. Maggie had the notion that that gixie was gonna be something when she grew up.

...

Maggie braided Spitfire's long auburn hair as the gixie sat on her lap. It was past the gixies shoulder at only one year old.

'Two', she corrected herself,' two years today. She had the notion that Spitfire had only been maybe a few days old when she had been abandoned. Her umbilical cord had not yet fallen off. So she had given Spitfire the birthday of the day she had found the child.

The little gixie jumped off when Maggie was done and sat in front of her feet. Maggie went back to her knitting. Winter was coming on again and all these children needed warm clothes. She felt a tugging on her wool. Looking down to scold Spitfire, she saw one of the small stray kittens that had moved in was tugging on her wool. Some of the older children had begged her to keep them, and how could she say no. Spitfire grabbed the kitten and held it close to her face.

"Pompous", said Spitfire," That's going to be your name". Maggie positively gaped. It was Spitfires first word. 'Words' she mentally corrected herself. She had rather thought that Spitfire was more intelligent than she let on.

"Where did you hear that word sweetie?" she asked.

"The beggar called the cove on the horse a pompous git yesterday"

"Pompous is an insult" she told Spitfire, still reeling.

"Then we'll call him Pompuss" said Spitfire with determination.

"Okay dear" said Maggie

...

"Put him down" screamed Spitfire. The young boy held a struggling Pompuss over the water fountain. The women who usually washed their clothes there had stopped to watch this confrontation between the small four year old and the arrogant ten year old

"All right then .I'll put him down here" he grinned evilly.

"I said Put. Him. Down." she said quietly, each word dripping with hate and malice.

"Why should I?" asked the young bully, but he looked scared now.

"Because", she smiled, "of this". Then the small slip of a gixie charged at the bully. Her hair sparking like flames as it flew out behind her. She shoved the bully straight in the stomach, pushing him into the water. Spitfire quickly grabbed Pompuss before he was dunked under.

"There there" she murmured to him.

'Well I'll be, 'thought Maggie pensively, 'she's a real little spitfire after all'.

**A/N Please review. I can't know what I'm doing right or wrong if you guys don't tell me. _Eros_**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone who's read my fic. I've had so many hits. It gives me warm fuzzies.**

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-5, Danny-5)

The rain was turning the street into a river of scummer. I liked the rain. It made all the smelly scummer go away. When the rain cleared up I would go out and play in the clean street. I hoped the others would play with me. All the others at the orphanage.

There were the big kids. They always gave me rides on their backs and spun me round. The really big kids sometimes told us stories or took us to the markets. The kids my age liked to play with me coz iI always make up the bestest games. The littlies were so cute. I liked to try include them.

I sat by the window with the shutters cracked. The fresh smell of the rain was blowing on my face. It mixed with the smell of new baked bread. I loved new bread. The nice bakers in main street sometimes gave me a small piece if I was good. I usually brought it back if it was the birthday of someone at the orphanage. If not, I could have it all to myself. Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the others come in. I was in the attic where we big kids slept. I had just moved up here. One of the little babes started whinging and I woke from my thoughts to find all of the others watching me.

"Do you have a new game?" asked Jamel eagerly.

"Or a story". That was Hamina. She's a pretty gixie a few years older than me.

"A story coz it's raining too much to play outside" I announced. I sat on the wide windowsill, leaning against the shutter. They sat themselves in a semi-circle around me. I let them shuffle around until they were comfortable. I didn't want them moving during my story.

"BOOOOOM!!" I yelled suddenly. Everyone stared at me shocked.

"The cannons sounded. The boat rocked . . .". I let my mind take over, making it up as I went. My mind started to wander away from the tale. I looked at my family. I loved them all. My mind considered love. I had heard some of the older gixies talk about it, the washer women talked about it, Maggie even talked about it. From them I had learned that it was a wonderful thing that belonged to the few lucky enough to find it.

Slowly the tale I had been telling changed into a love story, but with enough fights to keep the boys happy. Boys liked love too, I found, but they weren't supposed to talk about it. Freshia, an older gixie, had told me it was part of their boy code. They weren't allowed to talk about feelings. Boys were so strange.

"And they lived a long and happy life" I concluded. The others stirred themselves. It had stopped raining outside so I suggested a new game I had made up. Whooping and jumping they ran outside. I paused by the window. I wondered whether I would be one of those lucky ones and find love. No, I thought, Love is only for princes and princesses, the rich and noble, never me.

"Spitfire" they called.

"Coming" I yelled running to join them, thoughts of love leaving my fleeting five year old mind.

**A/N The next chapter is from Danny's POV. _Eros_**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm SO sorry I didn't post sooner. My internet wasn't working for a week. I did write lots though.**

**This chapter's from Danny's POV. I wanted to contrast their lives a bit.**

Danny POV (Spitfire-5, Danny-5)

Maud tugged at my tight collar.

"Be a good laddy and go play" she ordered sternly. I didn't mind, I knew she was secretly caring. It was our little secret.

I walked off through the big empty corridors of my home. It was so big and cold and empty. I climbed with some difficulty onto a stair railing. Seating myself carefully, I let go and slid down the railing. Mummy was at the bottom when I landed in an ungraceful heap. I had not yet learned how to jump off at the end like that servant boy had done. Mummy screeched at me.

"You're going to be late for your lessons. Go quickly" she pushed me firmly towards the small study where I was to be taught boring things by even more boring coves. I glared sulkily at Mummy's back. She was the opposite of Maud. She was secretly bad. She pretended to care and then was mean to me when there was no-one else around.

I stumbled and shuffled to my lessons. The day outside the windows was cold and rainy but I didn't care. I just wanted to be allowed to go outside if I wanted to.

"Come now master Daniel" called my teacher.

He rattled on for a very long time about the human body. I was only five. I knew the other noble boys that Mummy and Maud let me play with didn't have to do this yet. They learnt reading and writing. But Mummy wanted me to be the best and the smartest so she could brag to all her friends. I could read and write really well now so she was making me learn about really boring things like history and biology. I liked geography though. I could dream of faraway places and, in my dream, that all the people I loved were there and Mummy was nowhere to be seen.

I looked up to see my teacher looking at me exasperatedly.

"This is boring, isn't it? He said.

"Oh no" I assured him

" It is, even for me" he confessed to me," why don't I try make this more interesting".

"How?" I asked sceptically. I liked the word sceptical. Maud had taught it to me.

"Let me tell you a story" he said sitting on a small chair, "Do know what people say about the human heart?"

"No"

"They say it is the greatest organ in your whole body". I stared at him waiting for the punchline. I had always been told that the brain was best. It thought and controlled your whole body.

"A heart can love" the teacher said dreamily.

"I love Maud and the Cook and my friends, but I don't understand why it's better than the brain".

"Not that love boy. The love between a man and a woman ". Danny wrinkled his nose in distaste and confusion. He knew that the servant boy he had tried to mimic on the stair railing was in love with one of the maids. He also knew that his parents didn't love each other.

"Love is for idiots" he said finally. The teacher just shook his head and sighed.

"You'll understand one day" he said "you can count on it".

No, thought Danny, Love is just for peasants and those who are free, never me.

**A/N Poor repressed rich boy. Sorry for all the melodrama. Can't help myself. _Eros_**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hope you guys are enjoying this**

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-5, Danny-5)

"Pompuss", I cried breathlessly," where are you, you silly billy?"

I rounded a corner of the pretty perfect garden thinking. It was the Manor's garden. The manor was a gigantic house that looked like a castle. It sat a short way outside the village. The cove that lived there was in charge of the village. All the land around here was his. I had been told that he owned the land between the two mountain ranges and all the way to the sea.

Still thinking, I walked into someone and fell over. I almost ran, thinking it was a gardener who had come to chuck me out. We aren't supposed to go on the manor's grounds but I had to find Pompuss.

"Watch where you're walking", said the young boy. He looked about my age, maybe a little older. His fancy clothes looked expensive and I immediately knew him to be the son of the visiting Lord. His family had ridden through the village two days before on their way to the manor house. I remember feeling sorry for him because there were no other children up at the manor house to play with.

"You watch were you're going" I said mimicking his posh accent. He stared at me for a long few seconds before laughing and pulling me to my feet.

"What are you doing in the garden?" he asked cheerfully.

"Looking for my cat, Pompuss". As we walked we talked. Like me, he talked very fast like his mind was whirring with thoughts that he just had to get out. His name was Daniel of Beaufort. He had warm, brown eyes, dark brown hair and nice teeth. I also learnt that he was lonely. I told him all about me.

"You're very smart for your age", he told me, "like me".

"I know", I replied solemnly, "that's what I like about you. Some people don't understand me or ignore me because I'm just a child, but you understand."

"Will you marry me?" he asked suddenly interrupting me.

"What?" I was shocked. Adults got married, not children. Clearly he was not as smart as I thought he was.

"Why?" I asked.

"My uncle who lives here told me he was betrothed which is like being engaged. He was very upset about it and told me that she was . . .," he paused' "I'm not sure I should say this in front of a lady".

"Go ahead", I told him "I live in the slums, I've heard it all". He smiled

"He called her an sarden air-headed floozy. He told me never to marry someone like her. To get betrothed to someone kind and intelligent. Someone I could actually love".

I thought on this information. It seemed reasonable.

"So you are getting 'betrothed' to someone you like before someone makes you marry someone you don't like", I clarified.

"Exactly", he grinned at me, "We don't have to get married yet but if we are betrothed we can't marry anyone else".

"Who's making you get betrothed?" I asked curious

"My mother", he winced, "She wants me to be betrothed to someone rich so that my family will be even richer". I nodded in sympathy.

"All right", I said determinedly' "I'll be your betrothed, and when we are grown up I'll marry you".

We stopped walking and looked at each other for a long moment .I felt a cat twining between my legs. Without looking I bent and picked up Pompuss.

"Goodbye Daniel"

"Danny", he smiled, went to say something then paused,"What's your name?"

"Spitfire" I said proudly

"One day you'll be Lady Spitfire", we both doubled over laughing at the thought of me being a fine lady, me in all my rags and dirt.

"Goodbye Spitfire" he said when we got control of ourselves.

"Bye Danny". I went on tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Grinning I left the garden with Pompuss in my arms.

"Lady Spitfire, I could get used to that".

**A/N I've got tons of exams coming up and mum wants me to study for 8 hrs a day. Yeah like that will happen. I've been banned from the computer so I might be posting a bit erratically for the next month or so. _Eros_**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for not posting sooner. I had a 3 hr calculus exam and it nearly killed me. On the brightside it's over now. Just six exams to go.**

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-5 ½ , Danny-6)

"Hurry up Spitfire". I was being called by the other kids as they ran past. I didn't want to run today. I was lost in a daydream. It was one that I had a lot. I was a great lady in a big household. I had a big deep blue ball gown. I swirled around the entrance waiting for my husband.

"_Hurry dear. We're going to be late" I'd call._

"_Coming dear" he'd yell. Then a handsome man would come sliding down the stair rail._

"_You silly cove" I'd say._

_He would offer me his arm and I would laughingly accept it. Then the servants would open the door for us and we would walk to a glittering carriage._

"_Wait, Lady Spitfire, your fan" a servant would call as she ran over. I leaned out the window to take it._

"Wake up Spitfire" one of the boys yelled as he ran past. I sighed. I didn't know if Danny would keep his promise and marry me. I did want to get out of the slums one day. But he'd probably find some pretty court lady and forget about the little gixie from the slums. I could only hope.

Danny's POV

"Hurry dear. We're going to be late" called mother from the entrance. Her voice was so sickly sweet. Her friends from court must be here.

"Coming" I called down the stairs.

I slid down the railing. I had grown tall enough now to hop on it with only a small jump.

"You silly boy" mother hissed at me. Remembering her friends she added "It's not safe".

Mother and her three friends swept out to the waiting carriage. I followed them. The carriage looked so foolish and tacky in the light of day. I sat myself in an empty corner and daydreamed.

_I sat at a battered table in a cosy, clean little house, whittling a small piece of wood. Three young children came running in._

"_What's that Da?" asked the oldest gixie. The little boy looked peered over her shoulder. Red hair falling in his eyes._

"_It's a present for Martia". I blew off the final shavings and presented it to the youngest. A little toddling gixie. She eyed it carefully with clear grey eyes before knawing on it._

"_Leave your poor Da alone" said a pregnant Spitfire entering the room carrying a fresh loaf of bread and a block of fresh cheese. We all sat and ate, chatting freely to one another. After we'd done the children went back outside._

"_I think its twins this time". She was smiling from ear to ear, patting her rounded stomach._

"_I so happy" I told her._

"_Me too" she replied softly._

I woke from my stupor when the carriage lurched to a stop. I had no memory of the journey. As I got out I thought about Spitfire's promise. Would she keep it? I was just some stuffy stuck up noble to her. She'd pick someone free and fun like her. I hoped she'd remember me.

**A/N I was in a fluffy mood. _Eros_**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N I've altered my story a little to include Beka and Rosto a bit more. Don't expect anything more than a few more mentions for now. They don't properly come into the story until maybe the 14****th**** chapter or later.  
For my lovely reviewers:**

Victoria Taylor: They get older by approx 1 yr per chapter. I will have more when they reach their teenage years.

Empress of Theives: They have a major conflict of interests. It leads to some angsty chapters later when they're older.

* * *

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-6, Danny-6)

Maggie was talking to a messenger from the Rogue in Corus. Apparently the Rogue wanted to make use of Maggie's unique position by having her launder some illegal money. It sounded good to me. The orphanage would receive a cut of the money and we would have the Rogues protection. I sat on the floor pretending to play with a doll. Honestly, a rusher should know better than to talk in front of a child. I stood, brushing off my tunic.

"Maggie, I'm going to go out" I said.

""Okay dear. Just be back before dark", she replied absent mindedly.

I strolled up the road, greeting people as I passed. It has been one year to the day since I had become betrothed to Danny. I still think of him from time to time. I'm smart for my age and Maggie has taught me so much, but she never has time to have to just talk with me. I talk with the other children, learning to read and write. It's not the same though. It's at these moments that I wish I could talk to Danny. He at least understands most of the words I use.

'Now' I thought 'I may get my wish'. Danny and his family had ridden into the manor the day before.

During our year apart I have found many things out about Danny and his family. His uncle Dimitri is the Lord at the manor, Danny's father is Dimitri's younger brother and both of them are the younger brothers of King Roger. I also found out that his mother is a pushy, manipulative bitch. I had heard that scrap of information from one of the laundry ladies. I pulled myself from my thoughts as I saw the manor come into view.

Climbing through a small hole in one of the walls, I began to creep through the garden, ducking amongst the trees. He wasn't here. Reaching the edge of the garden I found a staircase that wound up around a tall tower. Giggling, I ran up the stairs. At the top of the tower there was a thin wooden walkway which connected it to the manor. I think it could be burnt if the manor was under attack. Carefully I crossed it. The heavy door on the other side seemed stuck shut but after particularly enthusiastic tug it popped open. I tsked at the lax security.

I was in a deserted hallway. For a while I wandered around looking into a few of the rooms. They looked like they were used to store things. I made my way back to the first hallway and paused. Footsteps sounded to my left and I began panicking. 'Where to hide, where to hide?' I ducked into an empty alcove hidden behind a tapestry. The footsteps were soft and slow. Feeling insanely curious I peeked around the side of the tapestry. It was Danny with a small puppy, and he was looking out the door I'd left open.

"We'd better go tell the housekeeper about this Arrow" he whispered to the dog.

"Danny", I called softly stepping out from behind the tapestry. He jumped at the sound of my voice.

"I opened the door. It's how I got in. If you close it I won't be able to get out". After he recovered from his shock he smiled and stepped forwards to hug me. We embraced warmly.

"I missed you" he said truthfully, "and I haven't forgotten our deal".

"I missed you too," I replied happily, "What are you doing up here?"

"I often come up here to hide and explore. Do you want to explore with me?" he asked "This is where Uncle Dimitri stores all of our old junk"

"Sure".

We spent the whole afternoon playing in the attic rooms. There were old clothes and jewellery, plates and cutlery, art and decorations. The rooms were an endless labyrinth filled with fun. Finally after hours of games we collapsed onto an overstuffed chair together.

"That was so much fun" I told him, tiredly closing my eyes.

"That was more fun than I have ever had in this house" he said playing with the ruffles on the tiny ball gown I was wearing. It had belonged to his grandmother when she was just a little gixie.

We sat for a while in companionable silence, squished on the chair. Eventually I stood up and changed back into my ragged tunic.

"I have to go now" I told him quietly.

"Please don't go yet" he pleaded, "Maud the housekeeper has planned all these outings and activities to keep me from being bored and I probably won't be able to see you again". I hesitated. I really did enjoy his company.

"I really have to go or I'll get in trouble". We both looked at our feet for a while.

"I'm turning seven soon" He said somewhat unexpectedly, "could you give me a present now?" I stared at him. I didn't have any money, or time, to buy a present.

Before I could say anything he said "I don't mean a present present or anything. I just wanted to ask if you could give me a hug and say 'Happy Birthday'. That's all", he looked down, "We don't usually celebrate much and . . ." he trailed off.

"Of course" I said walking over to him. I gave him a long hug and sang the 'Happy Birthday' song.

"Here" he said afterwards, pressing something into my hand. I looked down. It was a delicate silver ring with lots of tiny diamonds along the top. It sparkled in the light.

"I found it this afternoon and it reminded me of your eyes. I thought you should have it as an engagement ring". I didn't know what to say so instead I thought. 'Where would I hide it?' Something as expensive as this couldn't be worn in the slums, not unless you wanted your throat slit. 'The brick in the wall next to the fireplace' I decided. That would be safest. I had found that little hidey hole when I was four. One of the bricks was hollow and could slide out leaving a small space in which to hide things. When the brick was replaced you couldn't tell it had been moved at all. At the moment it was empty of the few small coins I usually had hidden there. I had just bought a pretty ribbon with them. It was a birthday present to myself.

"Hellooo" he called, waking me from my thoughts.

"Sorry". I looked out one of the thin archers slits. The sun was setting. Quickly I went to Danny and hugged him once more.

"Goodbye, I'll miss you" I told him fiercely, running out of the room before I could start to cry.

**1 week later **

As Danny, his family and their entourage left, I sat on the blacksmiths shingle roof and watched them. Just as they were about to go over the small rise that would take them out of view Danny turned. I jumped to my feet and waved at him with both arms, smiling like a cracknob. He ran his fingers casually through his hair which I knew was his inconspicuous way of waving goodbye to me without alerting his family.

"Goodbye" I whispered softly to myself.

* * *

**A/N I'll update in a few days. **_**Eros**_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N I got some random inspiration from a childrens picture book for this chapter.Hope you like it.

* * *

**Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-7th birthday, Danny-7)

I walked into the fanciest bakery in the whole village. It was where the rich people brought their bread and treats. Confidently I walked up to the pristine counter.

"Yes?" asked a very large cove with a red face.

"I would like to buy a small birthday cake" I asked clearly. He snorted.

"Get out street rat" he said shooing me away with his hands.

"No" I paused , out of the corner of my eye I saw ten warm, new muffins ,"I'll make you a deal. If I can get ten noble people to buy one of your new pineapple muffin cakes, each, you give me a small birthday cake. Deal?" He stopped, tempted.

"It's a win win situation" I continued "You get more money either way. If I don't manage to get all ten you get the profit from the people I did manage to convince, and if I do manage it you'll get more profit than just the money for one small cake"

"Deal" he snapped. I seated myself in the corner of the shop.

After a few minutes two young noble ladies came giggling into the shop. This was my chance.

"Hello" I said stepping up to them, my back to the counter "would you like to buy some of our new fare. We have an amazing selection of delicious baked goods. Perhaps some of our new pineapple muffins. Filled with exotic and tangy pineapple imported from the Kyprish Isles. A deal just for you. Buy two for just three gold nobles" I pampered and flattered them. Finally they agreed to taste these strange new delights. At once they were enamoured by them. They brought two muffins and left rhapsodising about them.

And so the day went on. I boldly sold the muffins. Enthusing about their wonderful flavour and the great deal they could be bought for. It was slow going but they bought them up one by one. At the end of the day there was only one left. But no one came in. I started wandering out onto the street, trying to draw people in. But no one would. The bakery was shutting down and the sun was sinking towards the horizon. That muffin stayed there on its little shelf. When all but the fat baker had gone and the street was empty I sat and wept. All I had wanted was a cake.

"There, there lass" said the large cove from the morning, "Here". He passed me a pristine white cake with a small butterfly on the top.

"But" I started "I only sold nine". He chuckled to himself.

"Lass, the muffins were only worth three _silver_ pieces. You sold them for one or two gold pieces each. You could have sold those to the Rogue himself. You made me more money today than I've ever made in one day. So take your cake".

"Thank you" I said fervently. I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. He was nice to hug, all squishy and warm. I told him this. He chuckled.

"Ah lass, come back and visit me sometime"

"Goodbye" I called as I ran down the street, clutching my cake. I went to my spot on the blacksmiths roof. 'Happy 7th Birthday Spitfire' I thought to myself and devoured my cake slowly.

* * *

**A/N I love reviews. (P.S I need more of them so I can get more than my sister)  
For my readers. I'm trying to do a chapter per year. When they are older I'll slow down coz I luv fluff. Till then, be patient._Eros_**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N This is going to be a two part chapter. Danny's excuse next.**

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-7, Danny-7)

I woke up feeling very sore and stiff. I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at a star filled sky. I was lying on the blacksmiths roof. Its knobbly tiles were digging into my back. I lay still. I had gotten up very early so I could come sit on this very roof unnoticed. I had been here for a whole 24 hours now. I hadn't wanted to miss Danny coming. 'He didn't come' I thought. A sharp pain spiked in my back as I flexed.

Slowly I sat up feeling my muscles stretch. I felt sad but it was a muted and muffled feeling. I was more sad because It had proved my doubts right. I had realised that there was a possibility that this might happen. The anger I felt was at myself for ever believing that this could work. Danny had once told me that it was only because he asked it that his family travelled every year to visit his uncle. I guess he decided not to come this year. That there was nothing worth seeing and no one worth visiting.

I stayed on the roof and watched the sun come up over the horizon. It was one of the best I've ever seen. The golden orb painted the sky in shades of red, pink, purple and orange. As it rose my sadness and anger began to fade away. I felt better. It did make me feel a little frustrated though. Couldn't I stay mad at Danny for at least a little while.

I stood carefully on the tile roof. After some thought I made a decision. If Danny couldn't come this year because there was a problem or something had stopped him, but he still wanted to be betrothed then I would stick to my promise. If he had changed his mind, I would accept that and never speak to him again. Slowly I walked home. I was lost in horrible daydreams of Danny laughing at me, teasing me, being cruel. I viciously shook my head, pulling myself from my thoughts.

As I approached I could smell of porridge was drifting from the orphanage. I entered to find all the children staring miserably at their porridge.

"What's wrong?" I asked very worried.

"SPITFIRE" they yelled.

"What?" I managed to squeak from beneath the avalanche of children.

"We thought you had been doused when you didn't come home last night. You always come home. We thought you'd been taken to the slave markets. You cracknobbed gixie."

They all added in bits and as a whole they scolded me silly. Maggie came over to me and stood silently , hands on hips.

"Spitfire, you are never to go off like that and leave us worrying again." It was very final.

I looked at my feet and mumbled "Sorry".

They relaxed after that and went back to eating their porridge with decidedly more cheer. I sat with some of the other gixies. All the other orphans wanted to know where I'd been so I made up a long story about being kidnapped by a griffin and walking for days through deserts and snow. After a while they forgot I was supposed to be telling them what I'd done, they just let the story entertain them.

* * *

**A/N She's supposed to be sulking but I'm not sure if it came across. I didn't like this chapter so I don't mind flames. Much. _Eros_**

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N This is the second part. Danny's half of the story. There's a good reason.**

* * *

Danny's POV (Spitfire-7, Danny-7)

Mother hacked into her handkerchief again. The smattered drops of red blood stood out against the pristine white. I sat in a chair next to mother's bed holding her hand. I was playing the dutiful son for the doctor. Mother had ordered the maid to dress me in good clothes and seat me beside her bed.

"You will recover" the doctor finally said," but you will not be able to travel this year".

I started at this announcement. I had never considered that mother's sickness would prevent her from travelling. 'What about Spitfire?' I thought,' I haven't seen her in almost a year'.

"Then," my mother said, agreeing with the doctor for the first time in her life," we won't go".

"But" I started against my better judgement. Mother gave me a warning look. I wasn't supposed to talk, I was just supposed to sit and look sad.

"Won't the fresh mountain air be good for her?" I asked without much hope.

"Sorry my dear boy but she will be bedridden for another month or so" said the doctor kindly.

I got up and left the room without saying a word. I didn't need to look back to know that mother had her furious face on. Quickly and silently I headed for my bedroom. Once there I closed the doors and dragged a chair towards my wardrobe. It was easy enough to climb on top of the wardrobe but the secret roof panel was slightly stuck. With a hard shove it popped free and I crawled up inside, replacing the panel behind me.

Here I could be myself, just me. I stood up and surveyed the large attic. It stretched the entire area of the house. One big, dusty attic. This was where my parents stored all their junk. I went over to my area. I had dragged a few chairs and rugs over to a window when I had first come up here. I settled in the big blue armchair and put my feet up on a mismatched footrest. The weak autumn sun was coming in the window and warming me some.

I was upset about not seeing Spitfire. She was my best friend. My only friends here were the least stuck up noble children. I could never really be sure they were my friends either. Some just wanted to be my friend because I'm rich and of a high pedigree. I could usually tell who liked me and who liked my money but it was tough. Most people seemed to generally like me for me though. My uncle Dimitri said I was charismatic. That always made me feel better. I frowned at the prospect of not seeing Uncle Dimitri for another year. I also felt a little guilty that I hadn't thought of him until just now.

But Spitfire. She couldn't just come to see us like Uncle Dimitri could. I'd have to wait for another whole year to see her. She was different from everyone. She was free and fun and amazing in a way that no one else was. She made me feel like anything was possible if you just tried. She was sommat else.

"Daniel" screeched my mother's voice faintly in the distance.

I sighed and took another look around. I was about to get a good ear thrashing and mayhap a behind one too if father was there. Slowly, reluctantly I left the peaceful serenity of my hidey hole and made my way to the empty stone crypt below.

* * *

**A/N I told you there was a good reason. You guys can write suggestions if you want. If you want me to include something in the story, tell me now. And, as always, review. **_**Eros**_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N This is a couple of months later. It's the middle of winter. P.S I really dont like this chapter but I needed to explain some stuff and this was the best way.  
**Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-7, Danny-8)

* * *

I sat by the fire. The winter was especially bitter this year. When the frost had come early we had retreated indoors to wait it out, but it had bloomed into winter and we hadn't had the chance to collect enough firewood. All of us orphans had made a trek today to the forest to gather more firewood. We had enough for the whole winter now. I cuddled one of the littlies on my lap. Everyone was cuddled up to one another in a vain attempt to share and conserve heat. The entire family sat by the fireside in a big huddle.

Several of the orphans entreated us older ones to entertain them. So a few of us sang a common song, one we all knew. Several more joined in. After a few songs I stopped and let the others carry on. I was thinking of the camp we had stumbled on today while collecting the firewood. A travelling Player group who had just come from the pass and were heading south towards Corus. They had talked to us children and helped a wee bit. I had picked up a long, hollow wooden tube which I had found near one of their caravans. The head mot said it was 'bamboo' from the Yamani isles. She also told me I could keep it. I had thanked her excitedly. I didn't get many presents. It was maybe five foot long, hollow, tough, flexible and I could wrap my hand round it fairly easily.

I tried to think of what I could do with the bamboo stick. I didn't want to cut it and lose the length but it was too big for me to carry around. My mind drifted into memory

*flashback*

"This 'ere is a telescope" the old man said proudly showing us his pride and joy. It was beautiful, shiny brass and more importantly collapsible. He had shown us street orphans how it could extend and retract from barely a hands breadth to a full two feet long. We all got the chance to peer through it carefully. I thought that the man who had invented the collapsible telescope was very clever. It was a useful idea.

*end flashback*

**The next day**

I made my way, with my stick, through the back allies until I reached Graf's workshop. He was a master carpenter who had taken a liking to me after I had stopped by one day and expressed an interest in helping a little. I had only swept up some and helped whittle some buttons, but he was having a tough time and free help was much appreciated.

"Graf" I called "are you here?"

"There you are" he boomed behind me," I wondered when you'd turn up again"

I visited him regular like most of my friends in the town.

"Can I borrow a saw?" I asked innocently.

"Tell me what you want me to do" He told me," We don't want you to hurt yourself"

I was momentarily miffed at his doubt in my abilities but rallied when I realised he could do a much better job than I could. We spent almost an hour talking as I explained exactly what I wanted and how it would work.

The next day I gave Graf a small fruited pastry and took my stick to the blacksmith Hanan. He was smaller than most blacksmiths I knew. That was probably because he was so young. At just 18 he was one of the best blacksmiths in the country. He made jewellery and pretty things though, not horseshoes and useful things like the other blacksmiths in town. That's why some of the town folk didn't like him. I did though. He was kind and sensitive. I had told some of the other blacksmiths to lay off once when they were mocking him and he had decided he owed me a favour. I'd prefer it if he didn't but I'm too poor to be picky.

"Hanan, about that favour" I said as I approached him.

"What?" he asked warily.

He too listened carefully to what I said. He was slightly shocked but took it fairly well. The next day I brought him a cinnamon pinwheel that was only slightly stale, courtesy of one of my baker friends. He gave me my final product. Thanking him impatiently I ran to a small walled off courtyard I had found recently.

My courtyard was fairly large; about 30 metres across and roughly square. It was walled off on all four sides, probably by accident, and it could only be accessed by going across the roofs. I climbed down the ladder I had found in the courtyard and moved to the centre. With a quick swish I pulled out my stick. It was now mayhap a foot long. I twirled fast then stopped sharply. Out of both ends shot more bamboo. It extended out both ends till it was five foot again. Graf had done a good job resizing the tubes so that they fit inside each other, extending and retracting smoothly and silently.

I practised extending and retracting the ends more until I could do it in my sleep. I could hit small wooden button on the side to extend or retract the ends or I could swished the stick around fast. When I was comfortable with that I eyed up Hanan's attachment. A small button sat next to Grafs, but instead of wood it was metal. I held the stick out horizontally and pushed the button. Out of both ends shot three inch blades. Dark silver and deadly sharp they were. I experimentally put one of the blades to my thumb. It cut with almost no pressure.

I stayed till sundown practising with my new weapon. A girl needed a good weapon in a place like the slums. It was second only to the Cesspool in Corus. Our Rogue was deadly but weak and greedy. He didn't look after us very well here.

I was thoroughly worn out by the time I stopped. With a blindingly fast movement I hit the two buttons, effectively withdrawing the blades and retracting the ends down to a small foot long pole. It looked harmless. I tucked it up my sleeve and went home.

Every day, from then on I would get up at five and sneak to my courtyard to practise with my weapon. I would always try to watch fighters and mercenaries when they were in town. I would spy on them practising and try to copy their moves. I also kept an eye on the Dogs; their baton practices were very informative. I soon learned how to use my stick shortened like a baton, extended like a pole and like a spear .I preferred it in long stick form minus the knives.

The town found out about my stick after a few months, much to my frustration. It was much more effective if I had the element of surprise. The stick became quite well known as Whiplash. This was mainly due to one of my favourite moves where I would whip the stick down behind my opponent's knees and sweep them of their feet. It left a nasty welt for them to remember me by. Thankfully the Dogs never confiscated it, but there was a lot of discussion.

* * *

**A/N My longest chapter yet. I will speed up a bit after this. There's about another 4 or 5 chapters until they are older and begin meeting on a regular basis.**_** Eros**_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm sorry this is still going slowly. I was going to remove some of these chapters but I've beeen having some writers block on the later chapters so I threw them in. I am updating everyday though, which I will keep on doing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny's POV (Spitfire7-, Danny-8)

"Again," screeched his weapons trainer. Danny dutifully moved into defence position and blocked the rapid attacks the master through at him. He was getting better at this. He could block 9 out of 10 blows. It was only when he was really tired or it was a surprise, or both. After his hour long lesson with a staff he was going to have to go to an hour long archery lesson with a special Archery master.

Mother still wanted him to be better than all the other noble boys his age and older. She was determined that when he went to train for knighthood that he would be the absolute best and he would blow all the trainers away. Danny didn't like the fact that he had to learn all the time, which he was forced to do. However he loved to learn. If they'd given him the choice he would probably asked for lessons. His favourites were geography, math and weapons. Etiquette and rhetoric he didn't like so much.

Frustrated by the weapons masters unnecessarily hard blows Danny mimicked a move he'd seen one of his father's guards do. He whipped out his staff and smacked the bottom of the master's one. The staff shot up out of the master's grip leaving him defenceless. Danny quickly put his staff in the crook of the master's neck displaying that he won.

"You're a quick one boy, and talented, but I thought I told you to be on defence." he said after a moment. This was high praise from the master. He rarely spoke and when he did he was often pointing out a mistake.

"Let's end it here today boy" he said, "Make sure you warm up before our next lesson. We're going to be starting swords."

Danny just managed to stop himself from jumping with joy. He had been practising holding and swinging swords, building the muscles in his arms, preparing for this. Now he wouldn't have to do it in secret in his attic. Danny had always liked swords. They were silent, beautiful with deadly air.

I packed away our gear, two long wooden staffs, and removed my archery equipment. I had been given a new bow by Uncle Roger on my birthday. It was a beautiful weapon made of polished mahogany and specially treated pig gut string. I had called it the Whistler for the whistling sound the arrows made as they flew through the air. I also grabbed the archery masters bow, two sets of arm greaves and two quills of arrows.

My archery teacher was my favourite. He was thin as a whippet but had and open and kind looking face. His temperament was as gentle as his face. He carefully went over my stance and grip shifting it minutely. We practised for a long while, though it passed in a flash for me.

"You are improving, little sir" he congratulated me, "I do believe we might move onto shooting from different angles and from horseback soon".

This was more good news. I loved horses and had been riding since before I could walk. The archery I was sure I could master. I usually found it fairly easy. All I had to do was picture mother's face on the target. It worked a charm.

"Come little master" the archery tutor called, pulling me from my daydreams, "you're going to be late for your etiquette class". He winked at me. He knew I hated them.

"Thanks for reminding me" I replied with heavy sarcasm. I gave him a wink in return and hurried off. I couldn't be late for my class. It wasn't proper etiquette to be late.

* * *

**A/N As always, please review. _Eros_**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N This is a year later but at the usual time of year that Danny would normally visit his uncle. So he just missed out a year because of his mother's illness.**

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-8, Danny-8)

**1 year later**

Once again I was sitting on the shingles twisting ring Danny had given me round my finger, watching it spark in the late evening light. I had been sitting here most of the day. I'd brought food and drink and a little bit of sewing to keep me entertained. I sighed and climbed slowly to my feet, stiff from sitting still for so long.

Just then a lone silhouette came over the ridge. Then another and another. Slowly they came trickling into the town. Wagons bumping along behind them. Danny saw me and I could make out his wide grin. I meaningfully ran my fingers through my hair. He mimicked the gesture.

He was older now and riding a new horse. A great big new gelding with a rich chestnut coat. It was much too big for him. I couldn't see his mother or his father among the riders. I hadn't met his parents nor particularly cared about them but if they were ill or dead it might mean that Danny would not be able to visit me anymore. His smile reassured me as he looked up to meet my eyes. Just for a moment I showed my hand over the edge of the roof. I saw his eyes flick to the ring I was wearing and his grin got even wider. I winked cheerily and mouthed "tomorrow". He gave a slight nod.

**The next day**

I was heading towards the manor when someone in the crowd grabbed my arm. I turned quickly ready to attack. Danny smiled at me. I gawked at him smeared in dirt and dressed in worn old clothes. He fitted right in with the hustle and bustle of the market. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the relative peace of a nearby ally. I opened my mouth but no words came out. He swept me into a tight hug. We looked at each other for a while, seeing how the other had changed. He was taller, more angular; he'd lost some of his boyhood roundness. Maggie said he was going to be a heart breaker one day. I wondered what that meant.

"Come on" he said to me "let's go".

We spent a day in the markets playing, talking, catching up, arguing and laughing so much I could barely breathe. 'He is' I thought 'my very best friend'.

"Hey LS. I forgot to tell you that I convinced Maud to let me find my own fun and not organise a load of stuff for me to do. We can hang out for the next two weeks."I was gobsmacked.

"Three things" I said holding up three fingers and ticking them off as I made my points "What's LS? How did you manage that? And did you know you lose your silly posh accent when you're around me?" He paused.

"LS is Lady Spitfire, Lady Spitfire is just a bit long. I told her it would help me grow up if I made my own decisions and no I hadn't realised, it's just natural I suppose."

"I like it" I said. We smiled shyly at each other for a while.

"I'm the fastest runner in the whole village" shouted a young boy running past. All the village children eyed him up. He was thin and gangly with long legs. Several children stepped forward and converged on an invisible starting line. I arched an eyebrow at Danny. He arched an eyebrow back. In unison we moved to the starting line and got ready.

"From here to Gary the Butchers sign" yelled an older gixie from the sideline "Ready, Steady, GO!!!"

We took off in a wave of dust. The challenging boy pulled out in front early a little ahead of the pack. Danny and I right behind him. We ran past the herb store and the carpenters shop. The butcher's new sign was right ahead. I was not going to lose this race. I poured on extra speed, feeling as thought I had wings on my feet. I blurred past Danny and the boy racing out ahead of them, winning with a gap of 3 metres between us.

"Wow you're fast" said Danny when he got his wind back. I grinned

We ended up spending every day together having fun and getting to know each other better than ever. I told him everything I could think of about me and what I'd done and what I wanted to do. Like the time I walked the whole way to the sea and had found sea glass and had brought it back for Maggie's birthday. I had got in such trouble for that. I had been missing for over two days.

He told me about how his mother was ill but recovering. That's why he hadn't come to see me last year. He wasn't worried about her in the slightest. I caught the drift that he wouldn't mind terribly if she just died, but of course he would never say that aloud. He told me how he was being taught weapons and horse riding. He was going to be knight when he was older.

When it was time for him to go again we gave each other a hug and I'm not ashamed to say I cried. I stood on that rooftop and waved him goodbye. I couldn't wait for next year.

* * *

**A/N Lovely fluffiness. **_**Eros**_

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N This chapter is depressing but necessary for my story. Please R&R.**

Spitfire POV (Spitfire-9, Danny-9)

**1 year later**

I was sitting on the roof waiting. Distantly I heard a faint clanking noise, sounding the imminent arrival of the wagons that held the family's belongings. I stood in tense anticipation. When I saw Danny's mother sitting straight and proud on a horse I was more than a bit disappointed. For his sake I had hoped that she had had a relapse and died. Danny had told me she was a sickly sweet, vicious monster whose love of other people's misfortune would put a Stormwing to shame. Pity.

I saw Danny's face as he came over the ridge. His smile was as large as my own. When he looked up at where I sat I waved and smiled at him. He grinned even wider. As his family rode on the road below the building I was on, I leaned over. He was looking up at me. He mouthed 'come tomorrow'. I nodded my understanding. It was late today and I needed to get home.

**The next day**

I walked quickly up to the manor the next day. It was as impressive as ever. The walls were crumbling a little I noticed. I paused as I neared the gates. Should I talk my way in or sneak around the back.

Danny came trotting out of the gate on his large gelding with one of the gate guards running beside him. He spotted me standing nervously and waved me over. I approached.

"Hey" he said grinning like a complete looby.

"Hi" I replied. I could feel my own face form a smile to match his.

"Now, Peter, could you please lift LS onto the horse?" he said turning to the guard.

The guard looked shocked and a little unsure but he dutifully came over to me.

"It's alright" I said "Watch".

I leapt onto the horse up behind Danny. Living in the slums had really been good for my fitness. Danny looked at me in awe.

"I can't do that" he said wistfully, "But I'm sure as hell gonna learn". His fancy accent was already disappearing.

"Thank you" he said to the guard, "you can return to your post now, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone".

The guard gave a dazed nod but marched off back towards to big gate.

"Ready?" asked Danny.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said.

"Hold on tight" he warned. He didn't need to tell me twice. I'd never been on a horse before so I wrapped my arms firmly around his waist.

**Two weeks later**

I lay on a blanket next to Danny. Wind-dancer, the newly named horse, grazed nearby.

"This is beautiful" I said. We watched the night sky in silence for a while. Stars appeared slowly. First one, then another, then faster and faster until there were more than any person could count.

We'd stayed out all day every day exploring on Wind-dancer. Danny had given me a crash course in how to ride a horse and I was pleasantly surprised to find I had a natural talent for it. We cantered across bare plains. We rode down to the sea and back one day. Mostly though we went to the lower hills where there was long grass and forests to play in. We played pirates, adventurers, Dogs and rats **(A/N Cops and robbers) **and sometimes just us.

For the past few days I had noticed Danny was quieter, like he was thinking of something. When I asked he would just say 'Nothing'. I had the feeling he was keeping a secret from me. I was determined to get to the bottom of it so I asked.

"What's wrong Danny?"

He was silent for a long time. I had almost given up hope of him answering.

"I have to go away" he said finally.

"I know" I replied confused. He went away every year, but he always came back.

"I mean for a very long time". He wouldn't look at me. "I'm turning ten in a month. Then I'll be sent to the castle to be trained as a knight. I won't be coming back here. Maybe not for a very long time." His turned to look at me when I didn't immediately react.

Danny's POV

She looked calculating and thoughtful as she studied my face.

"Well then" she said, "I'll just have to come visit you every year instead".

I was stunned. I had expected sadness or anger, not this problem solving, optimistic, we'll make do attitude. I smiled to myself. This is why I liked her.

"I'll be at the castle" I told her, "Even if you managed to travel all the way to Corus do you think that you'd be able to get in?"

I would be doubtful of anyone else but Spitfire was different. If anyone could get in it'd be her.

"I'll do it. Don't expect me to be able to come all the time. I might only be able to visit once a year or even less, but I will come". It was a promise.

"Let's not talk of this. It's depressing." I said finally. She nodded in agreement. Something over my shoulder caught her eye.

"Fireflies" she muttered. We were suddenly surrounded by a cloud of glowing fireflies. Thousands of them. Spitfire smiled and laughed, looking prettier than I'd ever seen her. She was different to court ladies. She was just as pretty as them, but sharper and thinner. I shook my head. Silly big people thoughts.

We twirled in the fireflies. I offered my arm with my courtliest bow.

"May I have this dance?" Spitfire fake blushed and curtsied deeply. We danced together for a short while. Every so often I'd twirl her so her hair flew out behind her. She had taken it out earlier at my request. It was very long, down to her hips.

Afterwards we sat together on a rock resting. I braided her hair carefully, the way I did to keep the hair from my face during weapons training, and tied it neatly with a spare tie. Spitfire sighed and leaned against me.

"I'm going to remember tonight" she said softly.

"Me too"

* * *

**A/N Boo hoo. They're not going to see each other for a while so I will fully accept any flames that come my way. **_**Eros**_

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N I've just recently seen the live preview of my story and I didn't realise how short my chapters were. From now on I'll try to make them longer. Sorry faithful viewers and reviewers.**

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-9, Danny-10)

I watched the rain outside with a glare. At least it wasn't snowing. I was thinking of how on earth I was going to keep me promise to Danny and get to Corus. I was only nine. I couldn't go by myself. Not if I wanted to arrive alive and free when I arrived. I saw movement across the street as someone made their way to the Day market.

'Hang on' I thought, sitting up, 'I recognise her'. It was the head mot of the travelling Player band. Without thinking I ran out into the rain after her.

"Wait" I said catching up to her. Mithros she walked fast.

"What?" she snapped. I think she was angry.

"Are you still leading that travelling Player Group?" I asked. She gave me a long look.

"Yes" she said, after a slight pause.

"I want to go with you" I told her straight out.

"We don't take charity cases"

"I'll work, and work hard. I can act, dance, sing and I can care for horses, clean and cook.

She gave me a long look.

"I don't need money or gear, I just want food and to travel with you".

She grabbed my arm and pulled me under a nearby eave for shelter.

"If you are allowed to leave you may come. You'll be worked to the bone mind you."

I think I shocked her when I smiled.

"We're leaving in the morning. Be ready and by the west gate by dawn". She finished.

I thanked her passionately. This was my chance. We both went our own ways, she to the market and me back inside.

"Maggie" I called as I went in. She was sitting by the fire with some the younger children.

"What is it dear?" she replied.

"I've been offered a chance to travel with a Player Group. I've accepted the job."

She stared at me for a long time.

"Does this have to do with that boy?" she asked. Several of the children who had been staring horror struck at me now snapped their heads around to look at Maggie in confusion.

"No!" I denied wondering when she had found out about Danny. "I want to travel and see the world and all the people in it. I'm a dirt poor, orphaned street rat. I might not have another chance."

Maggie had a sad look now. She looked reproachful and a little bit guilty as well

"In that case, there's something I should tell you something. Something about your parents."

* * *

**A/N Cliffie. Ha ha ha. It's clichéd I know but come on. It's such a good one. **_**Eros**_

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N This chapter and the one before it were originally just one chapter but I wanted to throw in a cliff hanger. Evil but it got me some reviews. I 3 reviews. *Hint hint***

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-9, Danny-10)

I narrowed my eyes. This did not sound good.

"When you were abandoned I asked around and found out a few things. You aren't the child of anyone who lives in town."

"I know that" I couldn't help interrupting. It was obvious. I certainly didn't look like anyone around here.

"Don't interrupt. The week you were abandoned a young, noble couple was passing through town. They were the scandal of the century. Lady Juliet and Lord Mikal. They loved each other very dearly but both were in arranged marriages, so they ran away together. They were missing for a whole year. The King, the old king, tried to find them but they hid well. There was a rumour that Lady Juliet was with child. Some say she lost it, some say it died but I think she may have left it on the doorstep of an orphanage."

I stared at her. Inside I was in turmoil. Most of the orphans knew who their parents were and where they were. Usually dead or pitiably poor. I had never had an inkling. I had imagined but never in my dizziest daydreams had I thought I might be the child of Lady Juliet and Lord Mikal. They were famous. I also knew how the story ended. They had been chased by their families all the way to Galla. When their families finally caught them they kissed one last time and jumped off a waterfall meaning to die together. Lord Mikal had been found half drowned clutching Lady Juliet's body. His family had fished him out of the river and he had been taken back to the family's estate. He still lives there as a recluse.

"No" I whispered.

"Yes" said Maggie seriously,"I remember them coming into town on in a small wagon. She was definitely due soon. I very clearly remember her cloak. It was a pale blue, like a pigeons egg. When I found you, you were wrapped in a pale blue cloak.

I was reeling. How could she not have told me this?

"I asked around but none of the other women in town had given birth. Also, sweetheart, you are the spitting image of her. An exact likeness. It's obvious to those that know.

I sat down suddenly as my knees buckled. Why didn't she say she knew who my parents were? Maggie gave me a concerned look.

Now," she said as she got up, "there's something I'll need to give you 'afore you go off travelling."

She was going to let me go. I jumped back up and ran to her. My hug nearly crushed her.

"Thank you" I cried.

When I released her she bent down, lifted a floorboard and removed her secret box. All the orphans knew it was there though none of us would ever steal from it. Carefully, she lifted the lid and from the depths she pulled a pale blue cloak, still as good as new. She fastened it around my shoulders. The cloak was a little large but I'd grow into it. Maggie told me she would tack up the bottom and when I grew I could just unpick it.

"And here" she passed me a thin, dark silver chain. My eyes widened. It looked very expensive. Slowly she fastened it around my neck. The long chain hung down to my chest. I tucked it beneath the neck of my dress.

"That was with you when I found you"

"And here" she said walking over to the clothing chest. She pulled out a creamy coloured tunic and dumped it in my arms. On top of that she added baggy faun coloured breeches and a thick dark brown belt. The belt was shiny, the breeches thick and new and the tunic soft.

"If you're going to travel you'll need these" she told me,"Take these and your other clothes. I'll pack you some food. Oh and here, take this".

She handed me a tough, canvas pack. I started to pack my other clothes and all the things I'd need. I quickly slipped upstairs and changed into my new clothes, cinching the belt tight around my waist. I had very few things so my bag was packed quickly. I sat tired on the floor. This was too much for my mind to handle all at one time.

"Do we have to call you my Lady now?" asked Angus surprising everyone.

Angus almost never talked. He grinned at me to show he was joking. This seemed to break the spell on the other children who had all sat silently during the tale and packing.

"A lady" they said, "Knew it"

I sat with them and we all talked late into the night. As the older children came in we told them what had happened. Most seemed surprised that I wanted to leave but not particularly surprised at my origins.

"You've always been a bit different" one of the older girls said.

We murmured goodbyes and goodnights. Several of them cried. Finally the household went to sleep.

**The next day- dawn**

I was standing at the gate in my new clothes, wearing my cloak, with my pack on my back waiting. The Player Group came rolling down the street in their gaudily painted caravans, waving goodbye to the people who were already up. Most of the group seemed to be mounted. A few could be seen driving or sitting on the caravans. They came to a smooth stop next to me.

"Ready?" asked the head mot. She was driving the front caravan.

"Ready" I told her smiling.

She patted the seat next to her. I jumped up. With a flick of her reins the two mules started walking again.

"So" she started "tell me about yourself. What's your name? How old are you?"

**A/N Dum dum dum. Next chapter up tomorrow. Please R&R. **_**Eros**_


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N A short snippet from Danny's time as a page. He's been a page for a year. Spitfire has definitely rubbed off on him.**

Danny's POV (Spitfire-10, Danny-11)

I stood silently at the entrance to the ballroom. Several of the pages were circling with hor'dourves. I'd been lucky or unlucky enough not to have to do it. I got to make small talk to the lords and ladies. Lucky me. I only had to be here for a while thankfully. Then I'd just slip out and no one would notice. My conscience told me I should stay. For some unexplained reason my conscience resembled Spitfire. I could just tell what expression she would be wearing. She would be telling me it was rude to leave. The King, my uncle Roger had thrown it to celebrate my father's birthday. I sighed and went to find a seat.

'What' I thought 'would Spitfire do'. I had a brilliant idea or two but I'd need help. Just then my page friends walked. 'Perfect' I thought. I casually walked over to them and told them my plan. They agreed readily. The six of them spread out through the crowd. The two gixies went towards the other mots in the room and the guys went towards the food. I walked over to the musicians and had a small chat with the young conductor. His eyes lit up as I explained.

"I've always wanted to try that" he murmured wistfully, "but no"

I produced a few coins from my inner pocket and handed them to him, eyebrows raised.

"Then again you only live once" he said decisively pocketing the money before I could change my mind. I wandered away.

Lords and ladies waited, poised on the dance floor, for the next song. However, instead of one of their regular dance songs a new commoner's jig came on. It was loud and fast. My friends gave a small cheer and moved to the dance floor. They pushed the confused nobles out of the way. I joined them. We began to whirl and skip to this new music. We were dancing together in a close group formation.

I began to grin. The music was so lively and cheerful it was almost impossible not to. I linked arms with Gina and we spun fast widdershins. Then with a small jump we separated and linked arms with new partners. A few more turns and then the four of us all met in a group and skipped first one way then the other. Somewhere someone had started to sing and call instructions.

"Now to your left" he called.

All the pages, even those who were supposed to be serving food, had joined in. We beckoned some of the younger squires. Several looked on wistfully, but stayed dutifully by their knights masters. The other nobles pretended that they too knew this new type of music and joined us. They copied our movements. Soon half the room was crowding onto the dance floor. We skipped, jumped, twirled and twisted.

I was right in the middle laughing away. This was so much more fun. Silently I thanked Spitfire for the inspiration, where ever she was. She had once asked me about balls at the castle. When I had described what usually happened to her she had commented that they sounded very boring. She told me that she would have done something to make them more interesting. When I asked her what she listed a few ideas. Going around asking people if they'd seen her missing pet scorpion, starting a food fight or getting the band to play a commoner's jig so that people could actually have fun dancing. At the time I had thought she was cracknobbed. Now I thought she was a genius.

Several extra musicians had come into the room and they were also playing loudly. The nobles and the servants had all joined in the dance. I grabbed a young servant girls hand and told her to tell the people behind her to grab her hand. We formed a long chain of people and I started forward. The line of people wove in and around the dancers. Like long snake we curved around.

"Daniel?!" came a roar from the stairs.

The music trailed off pathetically. Everyone fell silent and looked up the grand staircase. Father, Uncle Dimitri and Uncle Roger stood there. Uncle Roger looked irate, father bemused and Uncle Dimitri was laughing so hard he couldn't stand straight.

"Yes your Majesty?" I answered innocently.

"My study, now"

I gulped. I'd only been into Uncle Rogers study four times. The first was when I was little and he'd given me a tour of the castle. The third was when I'd just become a page and he wanted to congratulate me. The other two times were when I'd done something really stupid and was being punished. I didn't think I was about to be congratulated on my new style of dancing.

Reluctantly I followed the king back up the stairs and along several long hallways to his study. Behind me I heard some normal, boring ball music start up. King Roger held his door open for me. I entered the study nervously. It was the same as I'd remembered. Lots of dark wood and red fabric. Very stuffy and royal. Everything I loathed.

Uncle Roger sat behind his desk and motioned me forward. He looked at me hard for a while. I stood bolt upright, hands clasped behind my back. I think I was trembling slightly.

'No', I thought, 'I'm not going to be scared and ashamed. I'm proud of what I did'

The trembling stopped and I felt the tension in my body ease a little.

"Well?" said Uncle Roger

"Well what?"

"No apologies or excuses?" He frowned and looked faintly disconcerted.

"I'm not sorry for what I did. I'll take my punishment without complaint, but I'll not apologise", I told him defiantly.

He leaned back in his chair and twiddled his thumbs.

"I don't know what to make of you boy", he said, "Usually you're obedient and solicitous and polite. But then you do something spontaneous and bizarre. You go through these rebellious patches and I don't know why. It's something commoners may do but we nobles have reputations to keep. We are mature and sensible. I highly suggest you grow up. Don't you want to be a noble?"

I stood stiffly and said nothing. My face must have shown something because Uncle Roger frowned even deeper and said

"You do want to be noble, don't you?"

Again I said nothing.

"What about your parents?"

I have no idea what my face was saying but apparently it was very rude. Uncle Roger looked shocked.

"Would you prefer to be some pox-ridden cesspool filth commoner than the nephew of the King?"

"Yes!" I yelled angrily. I stopped and stared at the floor. I had never admitted that to anyone but Spitfire before. I was in trouble now.

"Why?" asked the troubled looking king weakly.

"Because commoners are real. They don't hide their feelings and thoughts away behind flowery compliments and feathered fans. They laugh and cry and have fun. They are free to do what they want and go where they want. They can do whatever they want. We may have money, but we are trapped by it."

The King looked pale.

"Go to your room. You seem to be suffering from a malady. These ramblings are obviously the result of delirium. Rest. After breakfast tomorrow I want you to come straight here. Your father, Uncle and I will be waiting to talk to you. I hope you will be more polite then than you have been tonight. Goodnight"

"Goodnight your Majesty" I said coldly.

I walked to my chamber in the pages wing. I strangely felt better now. Now that I had done something.

'Who knows? Maybe they will throw me out and disown me.'

I sighed as I fell on my bed. Better not get my hopes up.

**A/N More on Danny later. **_**Eros**_


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N Enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-10, Danny-11)

It was raining with a vengeance outside. I sat inside of one the many caravans with some of the other performers. I listened to them chatting as I hemmed a saddle blanket. I was thinking about how I'd gotten here. That and about Danny.

We had had a problem last year. The path we were supposed to take to get to Corus had been severely flooded. We were forced to take a long way around, skip out Corus altogether and carry on the tour. I went with them for several reasons. They were paying me very well, it was warm, I was being fed and I was happy. We had travelled a very long way. West past Corus, north to some of the towns there. We went briefly to Scanra and entertained there. Now we had gone back in a big circle. Two weeks ago we had gone through the mountain pass to my home town. I'd visited the orphanage and said hello to Maggie and all the orphans. They had asked about my life and travels. It was very sad saying goodbye.

Now we were heading toward Corus. There was no flooding this year so maybe I'd see Danny. I could see him again and tell him everything I've done and learned. I had learned more than just a lot. I'd learned heaps of new skills. I paused in my thoughts to answer a question. The performers were laughing at my vacant expression. I laughed along with them.

"At least my face is only vacant when I'm thinking not permanently like yours" I retorted to Ventin. He loved to tease me. He was like an annoying big brother I'd had at the orphanage. I returned to the peace of my thoughts

Under the guidance of Mistress Sveren, the Scanran mot in charge of this little band I had learned to read and write in two new languages, fluently. I could fight with most types of weapons, I could fight with no weapons, she'd taught new things I could do with Whiplash, my personal weapon. She had been very interested what I'd done with the bamboo. The other performers had taught me how to sing and dance better. I was now part of the main act and I often sang solo's if we were in need of just a little cash. I had been given a few small roles in the plays we did.

Every day Sveren would wake up the whole group at dawn to practise fighting. We rarely needed to fight, but there had been a few occasions were raiders had tried to rob us thinking we were easy targets. After practise I would either sit next to her driving the caravan or ride on my horse next to the caravan while she drove. She constantly taught me. I was mastering the art of changing my voice subtly for acting. I could do most common and lower class accents well enough, being from the slums in a town where many travellers passed through. Now I was learning upper class accents and manners. In the evenings, if we weren't performing, we would dance and sing for ourselves. I loved to dance. I learned all the dances they knew and then made up some of my own. Old Thom, a fifth son of a very poor noble family, taught me some of the court dances he had learnt. I often entertained the group by acting like an airheaded court lady. I would pretend to flutter an imaginary fan and bat my eyelashes. Then Old Thom and I would dance one of the stuffy court dances. They were so stiff it was a wonder the nobles didn't turn to stone trying to dance them.

I finished off the hem and tied a strong knot. I still did a lot of the chores that I did when I first joined the band of travellers but they helped out more now. I folded up the blanket carefully and laid it to one side. I hoped Danny hadn't become stuffy and stuck up.

"Alice", called Whitby.

"Yes", I answered automatically. I had grown used to my new name. I'd gotten it from Danny's nickname for me, LS. When Sveren had first asked me for my name I had told her to call me LS but she'd misheard me. Now I was known to everyone as Alice.

"Come"

I joined the small circle.

"So, what are we talking about?" I asked.

"Corus. We aren't performing at the castle this year. We're going to be in town for two nights then we're back on the road. Apparently the Duke of Naxen has asked for us to come entertain at his son's birthday", said Kormand.

I was angry, not at anyone in particular, just life. One of the main reasons that I joined this Player group was because I knew they stopped at Corus for a week every year and performed at the castle. I wanted to see my friend.

"It doesn't matter so much though", said 14 year old Lillian, "The pages and squires are all off on their journey things. The pages are in a forest doing training and the squires are heading to the desert. There will be almost no one there".

This made me feel marginally better but also extremely frustrated. The first time in two years I was going to Corus and Danny wasn't going to be there. Wonderful.

"Alice". Some of the older female performers were calling me.

"What?" I asked, walking over.

"Ta da". They stepped aside to reveal a beautiful emerald green tunic. It was very beautiful. I looked at them in confusion. Did they need me to alter it?

"It's for you, you silly goose" said Fanny. I stared wide-eyed.

"Thank you" I said stunned.

The tunic really was very nice. The green colour made my red hair look like fire and my milk white skin glow. It was large so I could grow into it in the years to come.

"Thank you" I said again. I hugged all the girls.

"We saw your clothes were getting a little small and worn out. We brought the fabric when we were in Scanra, you remember that little town we passed through with the horses. Then we all took turns sewing. It's made by all of us."

I smiled at my family. They truly were my family now. Not just people I was travelling with. I had been thinking of them like that, and the orphanage as home since I left. Now I was home. Here in the stuffy caravan with my oddball, crack-nobbed family. What would Danny think of this?

* * *

**A/N Spitfire and Danny are going to be separated for a while but they will met up again in a few chapters. _Eros_**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Just another two chapters before Danny and Spitfire meet back up. This time they will be old enough for a little fluffiness.**

* * *

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-11, Danny-12)

Why? Of all the times I could possibly get sick, why now?

We were in Corus again. This past year had been the same as the last. A big circuit through all of Tortall with a short time in Scanra. Now back for a week in Corus. And I was as sick as a dog. I was bedridden with a ferocious fever and an endlessly running nose. My throat felt like it was being torn to shreds with a red hot poker every time I coughed.

The caravan was stuffy and it was starting to smell. I felt terrible. Not just because of my illness. I hadn't bathed in over a week and my hair was disgusting. The chamber pot needed to be emptied. The other performers had refused to open the shutters because they thought I might get cold and my illness would get worse. They had left some herbs burning in the brazier and the pungent smell was hurting my nose. The smoke it made was stinging my eyes. Overall everything was complete scummer.

My fevered brain wondered what everyone was doing. I knew Sveren and some of the other performers were stocking up on supplies, getting some food and cloth. Kormand and the other men were setting up a small area for us to perform in tonight. The stands took a few hours to fully assemble, but we could take them down in a matter of minutes. A useful skill since we sometimes had to make hasty exits. The younger players would be shopping and practising. I envied their freedom. The alleyways of the cesspool were even preferable to this smelly coffin.

'Maybe when I marry Danny I will have healers on call and I'll never have to suffer like this again,' I thought.

I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see Danny again. It had been over two years. I remembered that one year when Danny didn't come. I had felt so upset and angry. I could barely imagine what Danny was feeling now. I had made a promise to see him and I still hadn't fulfilled that promise. I was going to though. If not this year, then next year. I would visit him eventually. When the world stopped conspiring against us.

I hacked a cough and spat out a glob of bile. I tried to hold back a cry for my poor throat. If I cried out it would just hurt even more. My hand fumbled around my blankets searching for me handkerchief. It was tucked down the side of the mattress. Quickly I yanked it out and held it to my streaming nose. Just in time. I sneezed fiercely. I felt like my insides had all come out.

The shadows on the walls were moving in jerky movements. It suddenly occurred to me that I might be falling asleep at random moments and then waking up. That would explain the rapid passing of time. I hadn't even noticed. Eventually the sunbeams disappeared completely and I could hear the sound of eager people walking past to the newly assembled stands. Their excited voices were unreasonably loud to my fevered brain.

"Alice" said a concerned voice nearby. I pulled my covers over my face. I just wanted to shut out the noise.

"Drink this", said Astra, "It will help with your headache and fever."

I grumbled wearily. She held my weak body in a sitting position while I downed the horrendously nauseating potion. Afterwards I must have fallen asleep again. I had no memories of Astra leaving.

Outside the performance had started. The twins were singing their number. A sweet ballad we had recently learnt. The twins were the only two who could do the song justice. The soothing sounds of their voices helped. I was grateful that the crowd didn't sound too rowdy tonight.

I felt a sneeze coming on and fumbled for my handkerchief. It was nowhere in sight. Feeling desperate I dragged my carcass out of bed. My head felt three sizes too big and I was so dizzy. The caravan spun as I stumbled to the small counter where I knew there was another handkerchief. I was too late. I sneezed loudly. The sneeze seemed to drain what remained of my strength and I collapsed to the floor with a thud. My head hit the counter on the way down with a sickening crack. Dimly I heard the singing stop and concerned voices. The door cracked open . . .

Danny's POV

I was out in the training area with some of the other guys, practising with my sword when Maximin, one of my close friends, approached.

"What on earth are you doing here on our day off?" she asked.

I looked at the guys and they looked at me.

"What else is there to do? We've all been to the market a hundred times over on the other days off. We're not like girls; there are only so many times we can go shopping in the markets."

Maximin sighed and shrugged.

"I guess you guys don't want to see the Player Group that just came into Corus then. You've probably seen them before so you couldn't possibly be interested"

We all perked up. There were plenty of players in Corus of course but this was a travelling group. They usually had new routines and such. There was a mad dash as the guys all ran to put away their swords and get ready. Maximin and I watched them go.

"So, are you coming?" she asked

"If you guys are all going, I'll go"

...

We walked through the day market pretending to admire the ribbons the female pages held up.

"Is there actually a Player Group or did you just trick us so we would hold your shopping baskets?" asked Jarred.

Maximin gave him a scathing look.

"Of course there's a players group. I'm not quite that mean. But after that comment I may have to exact some revenge."

The rest of us shook our heads at their bickering and continued on. There was gossip everywhere about the player group. All the stall owners mentioned it. It seemed like half of the lower district was going. Of course the group was going to come up to the castle to do a performance but they would do the old classics. Seeing the version they did for the commoner's was much more entertaining.

As the sun started setting we made our way towards the performance area. People parted for us, obviously recognising us as nobles. I got a few bows much to my disgust. As we passed one of the caravans I thought I heard some moaning coming from inside. Ignoring it I carried on. My group quickly found a group of seats. Some of the last ones left. Around us older people and wealthy people were sitting. Behind us the lower class people stood. I spied a few doxies and foists ready to do some business of their own. On the far side of the audience I thought I saw the Rogue. His white blonde hair was shining and beside him his wife stood. I saw her glare at a young pickpocket. He backed away slowly. I had heard that the Rogue had married a dog. It was the next biggest gossip topic after the Lady Juliet and Lord Mikal scandal.

A woman came out from behind a screen and into the middle of the small arena. The audience quieted in anticipation.

"Welcome. Tonight you shall be entertained by the best Player Group in all of Tortall. The Tricksters Folly. Enjoy."

She bowed and left to a round of applause. The show stared with several dancers. They whirled to the music of some unseen musicians. When the dance ended the musicians came out from behind the screen. They began to play a lively tune and several people from the audience were dragged into the centre by performers. Together the townspeople and the players danced. After the dance everyone cleared off the stage. Two identical twin girls came out. The crowd was silent once more. The girls looked to be mayhap 16. They began to sing a lovely melody about the Goddess.

From the caravan we had passed before, there come an outrageously loud sneeze. Then a loud crash sounded. The crowd were all staring curiously at the caravan. The two girls stopped singing. Several performers ran to the caravan shouting

"Alice!"

I walked over to the caravan.

"Do you need help?" I asked one of the girls by the door.

"No. Our friend is very sick and it looks like she fainted. Don't worry; Astra is very good at healing. Alice will be okay"

Jarred came over with Maximin.

"What's wrong?"

"Their friend is sick. She fainted. Do you think you could . . .?" I asked knowing Jarred had a strong healing magic.

"Sure"

Jarred pushed his was past concerned players and into the caravan. I made some small talk with the girl, Lillian. A few minutes later Jarred emerged looking tired but pleased.

"She's going to be alright. I did the best I could considering Sir Graham put me through my paces yesterday. She should be completely better in a few days. Until then keep her in bed."

Jarred stumbled.

"Whoa", I said, "Watch it. You might have to go to bed too. You shouldn't use up you gift like that."

I slung Jarred's arm over my shoulder and called the other pages over. We began walking back to the castle. Behind us the show started back up again.

"Come on" I told them, "We're not missing out on much. That girl told me that the sick girl was one of their star performers. Shame she was sick"

The others looked wistfully behind them a few times but said nothing. When we reached the palace it was late, past curfew. I looked up to see my uncle Dimitri standing there.

"Come on", he said, "I've bribed the guards but you better get to bed straight away".

I grinned at him. I was so glad when his wife forced him to return to court. He was one of the few people who kept me sane.

"Thank you. Night Uncle"

* * *

**A/N So close yet so far. Hmmm. **_**Eros**_


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N This is a multi-age chapter. I just need to skip ahead a little. If you don't understand something just write a review asking me. Enjoy.**

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-12, Danny-12)

We were travelling over potholed ice and the jolting of the caravan was making me feel a little sick. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Sveren. Let Alice ride with me" called Lillian.

Lillian rode up next to the caravan on her white mare. I jumped onto the back of her horse and wrapped my arms around her waist. We were heading into Scanra so the weather was getting colder. Lillian was very warm.

"Did you know that your name means 'truth' and 'noble'?" she said

"No" I answered surprised, "What does your name mean?"

"It means 'Lily' like the flower but it can also mean 'pure'".

We both laughed at this one. Lillian was anything but pure.

"What about everyone else's names?" I asked

"Sveren means 'severe'", we giggled. It was perfect. Lillian rode ahead a little so the others couldn't hear us.

"Kormand means 'strength', Whitby means 'friendly', Fanny is 'motherly or generous' and Thom is 'powerful'" she continued.

We both agreed that these meanings were very fitting to everyone. Slowly we drifted back to the rest of the group, still talking.

"Is the lass telling you about the meanings of peoples names?" asked Whitby.

"Yep" I said. Suddenly an idea struck me.

"Lillian, do you think you could tell what a few of my friend's names mean?"

Lillian paused.

"As long as they aren't too strange or unusual I can"

I smiled into her back.

"What does Daniel mean?"

"I think it means 'forever loyal' or something like that. If he's your friend you have no worry of him ever forgetting you."

"That's good", I said, truly smiling now, "What about Spitfire?"

Lillian and all the people around laughed.

"What a stupid name" said one of the twins, Lisa.

"Poor girl" said the other twin, Adele.

"Were her parents drinking hot blood wine when they named her?" said Kormand behind me.

"I thought it was a really nice name" I said, trying not to sound too offended.

Lillian looked amused but thoughtful.

"Names with 'fire' in them usually mean 'warrior'. Spitfire sounds like a Scanran name I heard 'Pittir' and that meant 'glorious' or 'beautiful'. Spitfire probably means' Beautiful warrior'. Does that fit your friend?"

"Yes", I said, "It fits her very well".

**(A/N Just pretend that I'm right. I made up half these names, so I can make up the meanings)**

**1 year later**

Danny's POV (Spitfire-13, Danny-13)

Just one week remained until my page exams. If I passed them I would become a squire and go into the service of a knight. I hoped I word be able to become Lord Stanley's squire. He was the best knight in my uncle's service. Not only was he the best man in Tortall with a blade, he was also a brilliant strategist and general.

"Still freaking out" said Maximin, leaning on the fence that surrounded the practise yard.

"A little". I turned and began a complicated pattern with my sword. I swept and ducked and feinted. I had been at this for over an hour and my arm was beginning to hurt. I switched to my other arm and came back the other way in a new pattern. I finished with a sharp jab that stopped an inch from Maximin's chest.

"Impressive. I don't know what you're worried about. You're the best page in our year. You come top in every class, both academic and combat. Stop worrying".

I rumpled my hair. I was the king's nephew. I had to be the best. What Maximin didn't know is that was not the only thing I was worrying about. I was worried about my oldest and closest friend. It had been four years today since we had last seen each other and I hadn't even heard a whisper.

"What is it?" asked Maximin. I decided to be at least partly truthful.

"My friend. I haven't heard from her in a long while. I'm worried" I replied sheathing my sword

Maximin gave me a pitying look.

"Is she a good friend? Would she want the best for you?" she said slowly.

"Yes"

"Then she wouldn't want you to get hurt and fail your page exams because you're busy worrying about her", said Maxi triumphantly.

I opened my mouth to argue but found I couldn't really. Spitfire would agree with Maximin completely. She would tell me not to be silly and to concentrate on problems I could actually solve. I sighed and smiled gratefully at Maximin.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

**1 year later**

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-13, Danny-14)

"Again" yelled Sveren.

I was having a pre dawn training session with Sveren. She thought I needed to practise more with Whiplash. The bandits had been out in greater numbers this year. We had been attack more times in the past few months than we had in all of last year.

"Move your feet" she roared.

I jumped and dodged one of her blows. Sveren was very good with a staff and was probably the best person to teach me. Some of the players had told me that she was once in the royal guard in Scanra. She definitely seemed like she'd had some training.

Sveren was raining blows down on me. I was managing to block every one. I had improved tremendously since I first joined. She would hit me every time back then. I suddenly turned on the offensive and began jabbing at her.

"Good. Now try that move I showed you" she said, sounding pleased.

I twirled Whiplash one-handed and feinted a downwards slash. She moved to block it as everyone would. Then I brought the other end up stopping with the sharpened blade half an inch from her throat.

"Go Alice!" called Lisa from the sidelines. She and Adele were up collecting firewood for breakfast.

"Alice now you're done you can come help" added Adele.

I stowed Whiplash away and hurried into the forest after them. We met up with Fanny who was standing near a tree. I bent to pick up a good log near the base of the tree.

"Wait Alice", said Fanny,"We would like to talk with you"

They all had their arms folded across their chests and they looked very serious.

"What about", I asked warily. If this was what I thought it was it was not good.

"We have realised that you are growing up and maturing into a young woman so we thought we should explain some things to you" said Adele.

Yes, it was what I thought it was. 'The talk' Lillian had called it. She and some of the other younger gixies had told me about it.

"Now, you body will be changing . . ." continued Fanny

I looked at the forest floor blushing. 'Please Mithros, strike me down now' I thought.

...

"How was it?" asked Lillian cheerfully as I trudged back to the caravans.

"Shut up" I muttered still blushing.

**2 months later**

Danny's POV (Spitfire-14, Danny-14)

We sat around the campfires. Our trainers had announced a surprise trip into the forest near Corus for a short training exercise. We were only going to be here for another few days then it was back to the palace to see the Player Group. Uncle had ordered them to entertain for my birthday. We were having the party a few days before my actual birthday because that was the only day the Group could come.

I was starting to look forward to my birthday a little. My uncle, the king, had let me invite quite a few of my commoner friends. I'd made friends with them on my days off. I liked going down into the lower district. It was bright and alive with people and noise. I'd made their acquaintance a few years back when a group of them tried to rob me. I'd surprised them by giving them some of my money and asking if I could tag along. It was an immediate friendship to everyone's surprise, including me. I often meet up with them when I had time off. My year mates had also made friends with them.

"Danny" called Maximin.

She was struggling with a large pile of firewood. I jumped up and helped her carry it to the large fire we'd made. Afterwards we sat down with our group. Jarred, Scotty, Talia, Regina and Lee were sitting leaning against a large log. Maximin sat down next to Jarred much to the group's amusement and interest. We had a running bet on how long it would take for them to start courting.

"So", said Scottywith his eyes closed, "Anything interesting happening around here"

Before we could answer one of the sentry's sounded a warning horn. We were being attacked. I jumped up followed by the rest of the group. The squires nearset to the weapons started to pass out our weapons. We got back to back and crouched slightly into defensive positions. The camp waited. The sentry's horn stopped abruptly. Next to me I felt Lee shiver.

Out of one side of the woods ran the attackers. They were a large group of bandits. There had to be at least forty if not more. We were hopelessly outnumbered. We needed help.

A small group of bandits came for my group of friends.

"Charge!" I yelled.

**A/N What happens? Dum dum dum. Give me a review and I'll tell you. **_**Eros**_

**_P.S Mum's got me on this really strict studying timetable. I might be posting a bit slower for the next few chapters. Sorry._**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N And the story continues. R&R**

* * *

**At the same time**

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-14, Danny-14)

We were getting close to Corus now. We were going to be entertaining for Danny's birthday. Finally, after almost five years, I was going to see him again. I was so nervous. I wondered how he'd changed. He would be older now, nearly 15, probably fully grown. I knew I had changed a lot since he last saw me. I now stood at 5ft 7", I was willowy and sharp. Some part of my brain hoped Danny would like the way I looked now.

Ember, my mare, snickered and pranced.

"Sveren," I called back to the caravan, "Something's spooking Ember."

Sveren called the caravan convoy to a halt. We sat in silence listening. To our right we heard twigs snapping. I pulled Whiplash out of my sleeve and extended it. Others on horses also pulled out weapons. We were ready for another attack. A horn sounded a short way into the forest.

"Sounds like the horns the army uses," remarked Old Thom, "Might be someone in trouble in there".

We looked at each other. Did we risk leaving the caravans unprotected and go into battle together or did we leave some guards and risk being outnumbered. Sveren gave me a nod. I waved my hand to the others and we began cantering towards the noise.

Now we could hear the sounds of swords clashing and the twanging of bows. Men were shouting and a few girls were shrieking. Over all the other noise I heard a husky male voice yell

"Charge!"

"Charge" I yelled to the others

We burst from the forest on the opposite side of the clearing from the bandits. They were attacking a small group of squires and their masters. All of whom were desperately fighting. They were outnumbered three-to-one. Being the dramatic players we were my group screamed a terrifying battle roar. We rode into the fighting with our daggers and swords drawn.

I hit the little mechanism that would extend the blades on Whiplash. They shot out. I sliced and hacked at the bandits as I rode past. The squires seemed to be holding their own. A group of them had gotten back to back and were fighting efficiently. I targeted the areas where they most needed my help. Whiplash left its mark on many men. I speared a man through the neck right as he was about to stab a male squire through the back. I jumped off Ember and ran to save a female squire who was being dragged away by a group of leering men. I slit their throats mercilessly.

"Help" cried the husky voice again.

I ran towards it.

Danny's POV

From the other side of the clearing I heard a fierce human shout.

'Please don't let there be more', I thought.

A large group of mounted people burst into the clearing and began to destroy the bandits. They took out most of the bandits in one run through the camp then wheeled about and came back. They separated out.

My group was being attacked by a large group. I fought hard. If I didn't my friends would be hurt. These bandits were good. I parried a blow form my attacker and slashed at his arm. I felt my blade hit bone. He gave an ear-piercing shriek and fell to the ground writhing in agony. Next to me Lee went down with an arrow in his shoulder. On my other side Talia was fending off a female attacker. Behind me Regina gave a yell of pain. We were dropping like flies.

"Help" I called out.

A young girl came sprinting over. She was sprayed with a fine mist of blood and wielded a long stick with two wicked looking blades on the end. Apparently effortlessly she dispatched all of the bandits in a 4m radius in a matter of seconds. She moved at incredible speed. I took a step towards her.

Around us the mounted group were finishing of the bandits. A few survivors ran into the forest. The squires were beginning to tend to the wounded. No one seemed dead but quite a few were hurt. I took another step towards the girl. She whipped around and I suddenly found myself with a blade an inch from my throat. Her silvery eyes glared at me, then flickered in recognition.

Spitfire's POV

'It couldn't be,' I thought, 'Could it?'

Danny's POV

"LS?" I choked shocked.

"Danny?" she said lowering her pig-sticker.

I took another step towards her. She grinned suddenly. It was the exact smile I remembered. She stepped forward also. She was a few inches shorter than me. I smiled back. For nearly a year I had thought she might be dead. I had always hoped she was still alive but it had seemed more and more unlikely the longer I waited.

"Danny" she said again. Her voice had a musical quality to it.

I held open my arms the way I always did when we were younger. She smiled even wider and stepped into my embrace. I hugged her tightly, rocking gently from side to side. Her arms were tight around my waist.

"Ahem" coughed someone behind me.

We stepped back. My friends, my training masters and the other squires from my year were all looking at me strangely. I looked over Spitfire's shoulder and saw the mounted group she had come with were also staring. We stepped away from each other awkwardly. Lord Graham stood forward.

"What is going on here?" he asked in a deep voice.

"We are old friend's sir" I said gesturing to LS

"Is that so" he said with his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Yes sir. We've known each other since we were quite young" said Spitfire with sincerity clear in her voice

"Very well" said Lord Graham looking slightly put out. He turned and began ordering the squires to pack up. We were going home early. A tall blonde woman came striding into camp. The mounted group all turned to her.

"What is taking you so long?" she asked.

"It's my fault Sveren. I ran into an old friend" answered LS from her position next to me.

The woman, Sveren, looked me over then turned to the rest of the squires. She had a calculating look on.

"May I help you" called Lord Graham.

"Yes" she answered.

They walked off to the side together talking quietly in low voices. Mistress Sveren seemed to be explaining and idea. Lord Graham nodded thoughtfully. After a few minutes he nodded and strode back towards the centre of the clearing. I was still standing with Spitfire.

"Gather round" he called. Everyone did.

"I have been talking with Mistress Sveren here. She is in charge of The Tricksters Folly, a player's group", he waved a hand in the direction of the mounted group, "and we have decided that, in interests of safety, we should travel together to the capital."

This was greeted with exclamations of surprise. I looked down at Spitfire and found her looking up at me. It was a three day journey to Corus. I winked at her, she winked back.

"Squires take the gear up to the road. We will be putting it in the group's caravans. Hurry"

I smiled an apology at Spitfire and went to take care of the luggage. She went back towards the player group and mounted a rich chestnut coloured mare. They trotted off in the direction of the road.

"Uh, Danny. You're staring" said Maximin from beside me.

My friends all had arm loads of equipment. I quickly picked up a bundle of tent pegs.

"No I wasn't. Now let's go" I said eagerly.

We set off for the road and came out next to some gaudily painted caravans. I remembered these from my childhood trips to Uncle Dimitri's manor. They often came at the same time that I was there. My friends and I stowed the equipment away in a bright red caravan. The other squires and the trainers came out of the woods behind us. Some of the younger squires were leading the horses. I mounted Wind-dancer. My friends and I trotted out to the front of the caravan convoy where the mounted players were. I immediately sought out Spitfire. She was right at the front. She had changed into some clean clothes and wiped the blood from her face. Lord Graham trotted up to beside the front caravan where the blonde mot sat. The mot waved at Spitfire who nodded.

"Let's move out" LS called loudly.

Spitfire spurred her horse into a fast walk, almost a trot. Behind us the squires and players mingled. Conversations stared up. Several of the players recognised the squires. One woman went over to Jarred and thanked him for healing the sick girl. I had almost forgotten about that.

"So", said Spitfire beside me, "We have a lot to talk about"

"Will three days be enough?" I asked jokingly. She screwed up her face in exaggerated thought.

"No". We grinned.

* * *

**A/N I'm going to be posting every second or third day now. I'm being forced to study for exams. Sorry faithful readers. Hope you liked this chapter. _Eros_**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N Spitfire and Danny's three day journey to Corus. I am SO sorry about not posting sooner. I have been mega studying for my calculus exam. I made this chapter extra long as an apology. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The next day (day after the battle)**

Danny's POV (Spitfire-14, Danny-14)

"How's knight training?" Spitfire asked

"It is so much fun. Hard work though. We get up at dawn and learn all day. There's arithmetic, language, archery, sword work, staff work, History and etiquette", I wrinkled my face on the last one, "You?"

"I get up before dawn and have weapons practise with the whole group. Then its breakfast and travelling. We're travelling most of the time. We have lunch on the move. In the late afternoon we either keep travelling or arrive at the next destination. If we have arrived, we set up the seats and warm up. Then at night we perform. The next morning we get supplies and move out. It changes. We can be travelling for weeks with no stops or we can spend every evening in a new town. Sometimes we stay places for a few days. Then we get beds at an inn and we get to shop. We spend so much time together our group is really close. Like one weird family", she smiled over her shoulder at her friends.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"How long have you been with The Tricksters Folly?"

"Five years next month. I joined about two months after you left" she said.

"This group comes through Corus every year. Why didn't you come to see me?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"The first year, right after I joined, there was a major flood so we skipped Corus and continued with our tour. The next year we were only there for one night and I had no spare time. Plus, all the pages were in the forest on a training exercise. You weren't there. The next year I was incredibly sick, bedridden and fainting. When I was twelve we were asked to entertain this town that was celebrating 50 years since its founding. Last year you were on a hunting trip with your Uncle Dimitri. We kept missing each other." She smiled sadly.

"You were the sick girl?" I asked

"Yeah, wait what?"

"My friends and I were there that year. I was in the crowd and we all heard you sneeze. Then I went to see if I could help and they told me you would be okay. Jarred healed you", I pointed behind us to Jarred.

"I'll have to thank him later. It helped a lot. At the time I felt like I was dying", she laughed.

I took the chance to admire her. Spitfire had definitely grown .She was tall and slender. Her hair was tied up in a neat braided bun. She caught me looking at her and her odd silvery eyes danced.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked

I blushed but answered, "You have changed a lot"

"I've changed? What about you? I remember when we were the same height. Now I have to look up. You're actually okay to look at now" she teased.

My chest puffed out for a minute until I registered the insult that came with it.

"Oh ha ha" I replied sarcastically.

**The next day**

Spitfire's POV

Danny had told me all about his time as a page and squire. He sounded like he was enjoying it so much. He also told me all about his friends and the court. It sounded so amazing and glamorous. He told me about the balls. He had put a few of my ideas into practice.

"I was on dishes duty for a week for the food fight. They didn't actually punish me for the 'have you seen my escaped scorpion' trick. I got a stern talking to but that was it" he told me.

I laughed to myself. It sounded like he was having fun with the rest of his noble friends.

'Maybe a little too much fun?' asked an impish voice in my head. I shook myself free from those thoughts. My family was just as nice and ten times more fun.

"If you're interested I have several more ideas you could put into practise" I told him, grinning mischievously.

For the next hour we plotted and planned. I came up with the majority of the plans then Danny refined them and went over the small details that would make the ideas possible. Several of Danny's friends rode up beside us and helped us plan.

"That idea with the rug and the soap would be hilarious to use on Lady Gowning and her maidservant. They're both so haughty", said Regina.

"The cat and the bells would be even better. Can you imagine the chaos that would cause?" said Maximin.

"I think the cat idea would be entertaining. It's really inventive" added Jarred.

"Thanks" replied Maximin quietly, smiling at Jarred.

I raised my eyebrows at Danny and subtly nodded in the direction of the two. He grinned and nodded back. When we looked back the pair was still looking at each other. I coughed.

"Maximin, Regina, do you think you could tell me more about life at the castle? I've asked Danny but you know boys". I rolled my eyes dramatically.

Both girls laughed and we drifted back from the boys. Talia, their other friend, came up from behind us and joined in.

"Well," started Regina, leaning in,"There are these new dresses that are just to die for . . . "

...

Jarred's POV

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Lee.

Like the rest of the boys, I turned around and surveyed the girls. They were in a tight group, all leaning together and whispering. Every so often they laughed.

Spitfire caught us looking and smiled. She said something to the other girls who nodded eagerly. They simultaneously turned and looked at us. Then they tilted their heads and pursed their lips like they were thinking of something. All of them shook their heads and flapped their hands dismissively of us.

"No", we heard Regina say," there are better specimens out there. Let me tell you about the time I saw the Rogue . . ."

I frowned, feeling worried. Several of my friends looked slightly put out too. I looked at their concerned faces. Only Danny seemed unaffected.

"You do realise that was a trick masterminded by Spitfire", he said, "The girls actually do like us for more than our shopping basket carrying skills and our expertise in complementing hair ribbons."

"You sure?" asked Scotty doubtfully.

"Trust me. I know Spitfire" he reassured us.

"Speaking of that" I said, "How is it that you are good friends with that girl?"

I grinned at Danny evilly.

"We've known each other since we were little kids" he replied happily.

We all studied his face intently while he attempted to look casual. He looked happy and carefree in a way that I hadn't seen him look before.

"And you're just friends?" Lee asked.

"Yes"

"If you say so" I said cynically.

...

Regina's POV

"You expect us to believe you two are just friends?" I exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes", said Spitfire, "only friends. I don't see him like that"

"Minds change though", said Talia, "over time".

I looked at Spitfire feeling defeated.

'Why do people always deny being in love when it's obvious even to a blind beggar', I thought.

**The next day**

Danny's POV

"Want to race later?" asked Spitfire. She was bouncing in her saddle and her mare was beginning to paw at the ground. Both were eager to run and be off. The hyperactive feeling was contagious and I found myself jiggling too. From behind us they signalled to start moving. We broke into a slow trot. Everyone was eager to reach the palace and rest.

Everyone but me, that was. I kept delaying the race. I knew that the sooner we reached the palace the sooner I would be separated from Spitfire. She would go off with the other players and I would have to stand there while my mother pulled her 'I was so worried' crap for her friends.

Eventually Spitfire got impatient, as did my friends. Spitfire, a few of the younger players, some of the squires, my friends and I all lined up. A man everyone called 'Old Thom' stood to one side.

"On your marks", he called, "Ready, Steady. GO!"

We took off. The players quickly fell behind but managed to keep up with the back of the crowd. Jarred pulled ahead first. He was a brilliant horseman. Spitfire and I were close on his heels though. I looked over and caught her eye. This brought back some memories. I could see the same recognition in her eyes.

Spitfire rose in her stirrups and leaned forwards. Her horse thundered forwards until she was neck and neck with Jarred. The apple tree that signalled the finish came into view. Both riders were hunched over and yelling at their horses.

"Come on" shouted LS.

"You can do it" roared Jarred.

The horses were breathing hard as they ran past the finish line.

"Woah," said Spitfire to her horse, "Easy"

"Who won?" asked the squires who had raced

Jarred and Spitfire looked at each other

"It was a tie" Jarred replied.

"Completely equal" LS said, "You would have to be able to freeze time or somehow make a picture of the finish line in that split second to find out and that's impossible."

"Hey everyone" shouted a squire from the top of the hill, "Come up here"

We all spurred our horses up the gentle incline. At the top there was a fantastic view. The hill dropped away from us into a great valley. In the centre of the valley the Olorun river ran. Laid out in front of us was the whole of Corus.

"I like this hill" said Spitfire beside me, "Every year when we ride up here I feel like I'm coming home".

On the other side of the valley we could see the palace. All the squires were cheering and rejoicing at the idea of beds, fresh food and family. I stared at it gloomily.

"Not looking forward to going home?" asked Spitfire quietly. We were unnoticed in the general confusion.

"Not really, no" I replied even quieter.

...

I was walking with Spitfire as we entered the tremendously large entrance hall. All the squires were starting to retreat to their rooms. I waited with the Player group. They needed to tell the king they were here and ask where to go. Several young court ladies came into the hall and all but ran to the Players. I moved instinctively towards Spitfire. At the top of the grand staircase some of the older nobles emerged, including my mother and the king.

Mother came towards me like a steamroller. I stepped forward slightly. It looked like I was moving to greet my mother but really I was shielding Spitfire from view. I didn't want her to be insulted my mother.

"Darling. We heard what happened. Are you all right?" mother asked simperingly **(sp?)**. She looked disinterestedly at me.

"I'm fine mother" I said dutifully. I kissed her on her proffered cheek and gave her a hug. She looked disdainfully at the Player group who starred back in interest. Over her shoulder I saw LS studying my mother carefully. Probably comparing my stories with her own observations. I met her eyes for a brief moment.

"Now darling, you should rest" mother said turning away.

"Actually I was going to introduce these people to uncle and show them to their rooms"

Mother looked at me suspiciously but could say nothing in front of so many people. I saw her eyes scan the player group and come to rest on Spitfire who was still standing near to me. They locked eyes. A short contest of wills raged with neither side budging.

A cough broke the awkward silence.

"You were going to introduce us?" said Uncle Roger.

I smiled at him and began: "This is The Tricksters Folly, Uncle. They have arrived to perform the entertainment for my upcoming birthday. May I introduce you to Mistress Sveren"

Mistress Sveren curtsied and muttered a few polite nothings. I introduced the rest of the group individually. They all bowed and curtsied before standing to one side. Finally it was just Spitfire who was standing calmly next to me. Her hands were neatly folded but she held her head high.

"Uncle, this is LS" I said gesturing.

"Pleased to meet you your majesty" she said boldly holding out her hand. My uncle stared at her hand in surprise. After a brief moment he shook her hand. A look I didn't understand passed between them.

"Pleasures all mine" he replied.

He turned to the whole group.

"I would like to formally welcome you to the castle. My nephew Daniel has graciously offered to show you to your quarters. You will be offered every hospitality we have to offer."

He waved a hand at me, beckoning.

"Please follow me. I will show you where you can store your equipment and rest" I said.

I bowed to my uncle and lead the group down one of the many hallways. Spitfire walked beside me. We smiled sadly but said nothing. After a few minutes of twists and turns we reached a guest wing.

"You can all stay here. There is some sheds just over there where you can put your stuff. Someone will show you to the dining hall for dinner. Oh and a groom will look after all your horses if you take them to the stables", I said

They thanked me and began unpacking. Several went to stable the horses.

"See ya" said Spitfire.

"Bye" I said.

The walk back to my room in the squire's quarters seemed lonely after a week of constant company.

* * *

**A/N Please R&R. It will lift my fragile spirits in these depressing, exam-ridden times. _Eros_**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting. I really appreciate them. Yes! School is finally over. FREEDOM!! No more exams. Just writing as much as i want!**

* * *

**Two days later – (night)**

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-14, Danny-15th birthday)

We were waiting in a large room of the main ballroom. Through the large oak doors we could hear the music playing and the chattering of excited guest. Anyone who was anyone had been invited to the kings nephew's 15th birthday. The ballroom was heaving with literally hundreds of people. Several of the players and I watched them through a small crack between the doors.

"Come away from there. Stop spying and warm up. Start stretching", said Fanny mock-sternly.

"Alice", called some of the older performers, "Are you sure about this? Most nobles only really want a legend or something about history. We've never done a comedy for them before".

Most looked nervous and several were wringing their hands.

"It'll be fine. Besides, this is what Danny would want. It's his birthday and this will make his day" I told them reassuringly. They looked unconvinced.

"Ready everyone?" asked Sveren to the group.

"Ready" we chorused. We helped straighten each other's costumes and patted out hair.

"Right" she said.

Together we pushed open the heavy doors and walked out onto the temporary stage. The nobles hurriedly ran for the remaining seats and pushed at others who got in their way. Several of the younger performers were shocked at their behaviour. I would have been to if I hadn't been warned by Danny.

Quickly and quietly we assembled the set and got into position as Sveren told the nobles what the play was called and who it was by.

"And now I proudly present to you The Tricksters Folly" she said bowing and stepping aside.

I stepped forward swinging my hips and swishing my long hair which was out. I had done that especially for Danny who I knew liked my hair out. Across my shoulders I had a carved plank of wood with two pails hanging on chains from either end. In other words a typical milkmaid.

I battered my eyelashes and perched on a small wooden fence, appearing to rest.. From the left side of the stage came Esmund. He brushed his long blonde hair from his eyes and readjusted his bejewelled sword on his equally bejewelled belt. For effect he winked at several noble women who looked at him in dazed awe. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and gag. Esmund had played the handsome hero so many times he was beginning to believe he was one.

Done up with our fanciest costumes he really did look like a wealthy prince. He swaggered over to me and pretended to walk past. The he stopped and did a double take. He looked at the crowd and mimed his amazement at finding such a good looking gixie. I continued staring absently off into space. That's what I appeared to be doing but really I was looking for Danny. He was easy to find in a prime front row seat. He gave me the thumbs up. Esmund turned to me and bowed.

"O fairest maiden wilt thou not marry me and fulfil my dearest wish?" he said in his phoniest accent.

"I fear I cannot do that in good conscience my dear sir", I replied demurely.

"Why not lass?" he asked looking completely confused.

"My father is old and needs me to work on his farm. I cannot leave him"

"I shall give your father a hundred workers"

"Very well sir" I replied.

We moved on to a scene showing chaos as we tried to feed, clothe and house all the workers. Behind us two of the men moved wooden cut-outs of the sun and moon to show the passing of several days. The next scene had me standing by the fence once more. Along came Esmund in his finery.

"Will you marry me now pretty maiden?" he asked.

"I cannot dear sir. I'm afraid my father needs my help to feed and clothe all of his new workers" I replied with irritation in my tone.

"I shall send a hundred women to weave and sew clothes and a hundred more to cook the food"

Very well sir" I said looking uncertain.

More chaos ensued as we ran around on stage dropping mess everywhere. More days were shown to have passed. Once more I perched on the fence looking slightly dishevelled.

"So fair maiden, wilt thou marry me now?" said Esmund.

"I cannot. My father needs me to clean up the mess made by our workers and helpers. Also we need places to live. I shall need to build houses."

"I shall give you a hundred maids and a hundred builders", promised Esmund, "When will you answer me fair maiden?"

"Next time we met I will answer you"

Almost everyone in the group was crowded on stage crammed together. We all pushed and shoved at each other. Someone accidentally knocked over the table but we all pretended it was part of the play. The two men with the sun and the moon ran in dizzying circles around us.

Eventually we cleared of stage and I was left. I stood at the fence looking happy and well groomed in a new dress. Esmund entered looking frustrated but hopeful.

"Fair maiden the day has arrived for you to give me your answer", he said, "I have given you a hundred workers, a hundred women to weave, a hundred women to cook, a hundred maids and hundred builders."

"Dear Sir, I thank you for your kind gifts but I must tell you I cannot marry you. I have just been married to the neighbouring farms owner. We had so many people and money but not enough land. The family neighbouring us had large amounts of land but no people. Your gifts have made me wealthy and eligible. I thank you sincerely." I replied smiling innocently.

Esmund gaped in shock. His mouth opened and closed but no sound emerged. The final scene showed me walking towards a large house smiling with Esmund staring dejectedly after me. I stopped just before I reached the painted canvas that gave the illusion of the road winding up to a house.

The crowd cheered and I could hear Danny yelling 'Encore'. A wreath of gilly flowers was thrown at my feet. The group held hands and bowed before making its way off stage.

"I can't believe that worked" said Whitby.

"Me neither" said Kormand, "I thought nobles didn't like being made fun of".

"Everyone needs to laugh at themselves now and again" I replied laughing.

* * *

**A/N The next chapter is a continuation of this one. I decided to split it in two when it got too long. Hope you enjoy. **_**Freedom! *jumps around and screams* Eros**_


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N My exams are finally over and I have decided to celebrate by throwing a gigantic fictional ball. I was originally going to skip to the goodbyes by I wasn't in the mood to write sad stuff. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-14, Danny-15th birthday)

We were sitting around discussing the show and dissecting the nobles' reactions.

"Alice", said Lillian tapping my shoulder, "You've got an admirer"

She pointed to a person leaning on the half open wooden doors. I approached him. As I came close to him he turned from surveying the now dancing nobles and looked at me. Danny smiled with genuine happiness.

"That was incredible. I thought your group would just do another old classic like all the Player groups do."

"They were going to but I talked them out of it. I knew you'd like a comedy better", I said

"I did", he paused, "You weren't hinting at anything were you?"

"What? No!" I assured him.

"Good. So, did you want to dance with me?" he asked.

"Here? But everyone will see"

"I'm going to marry you one day. They'll have to get used to it. And I kind of don't want to dance with the new court lady". He pointed to a short, curly headed blonde surrounded by male admirers.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. She looked very pretty.

"Lady Lydia is very rich, very snobby and very dense. She only talks about dresses and gossip. Please dance with me. If you don't I'll have to dance with her and she bores me to tears".

He pulled full puppy eyes on me. I cringed but let him tug me out into the ballroom. Several of the court ladies nearby started whispering. Danny drew me into his arms right as the music started playing. It was a slow waltz. Old Thom had taught me this one. It was my favourite nobles dance. The moves were so smooth and graceful, flowing rather than stiff.

We waltzed slowly around in a large circle. I was thankful that I had changed into my nice clothes after the performance. I was wearing my lovely green shirt with loose cream breeches. My bright green shirt stood out amongst the creams and pale pinks of the ladies dresses. Many people were staring and pointing. Feeling unusually shy I looked down. The sight of my conspicuously bare feet made me blush.

"Hey", said Danny, "Ignore them. I don't know how much this means to you but I prefer you to them any day, bare feet and all."

I smiled gratefully back at him.

"Thanks. It means more than you know"

"Glad I could be of assistance. I don't even know why you're worrying. They don't even know your name. I live here so I'm going to be questioned ruthlessly."

Danny twirled me around. We parted momentarily and then came back together. The music began to speed up as it led to its crescendo. Danny clutched me tighter, his arm slipping around my waist rather than resting on it.

"I thought you wanted to avoid questioning. If you keep this up they'll set the Kings Spymaster on you, or worse, your mother."I said, cocking an eyebrow.

Danny flinched but kept his arm where it was. Not that I was complaining.

"Well I'm going to be mercilessly tortured anyway; I might as well commit the deed I'm going to be punished for "

Both of us laughed. Danny spun me out gracefully as the music came to an end. I curtsied to him.

"You've got these manners and rules down already. You're sure you're not related to nobility?" he asked jokingly. Danny laughed. I didn't.

I gently laid my hand on Danny's arm as he led me off the dance floor, my back dead straight like the other noble ladies. Danny bowed to me and shot me a wicked smile.

"I'm off to terrorise some of the old spinsters. I promise Lee, Jarred and some of my commoner friends I would. Make sure you say goodbye to me tomorrow before you leave. I'll be up early in the stables. Thanks for the dance." He wandered away towards his friends who pounced on him.

I was watching them question him. Frequent points in my direction made the subject matter perfectly clear.

"Ahem"

I turned to find three young court ladies. They all appeared to be about 15 and all of them wore bright pink dresses. The middle one stepped forwards smiling.

"I'm Amelia and this is Cecelia and Priscilla", she said, pointing to the two gixies respectively.

"You can call us Cissy, Prissy and Leelee. Everyone else does" said Cecelia. She giggled happily.

"Pleased to meet you" I said. I took an instant liking to the three. They didn't seem particularly bright but I couldn't sense any cruelty in them either.

"My name is Spitfire, but most call me Alice"

"Why?" asked Prissy.

"My nickname is LS, which is short for Lady Spitfire, and when you say it fast it sounds like Alice"

They smiled and nodded, wide eyed.

"It's pretty" said Leelee

"Thank you"

"Wait", said Cissy, arms out in a 'hold everything' gesture," that was the tenth pretty thing today".

"Yay!" squealed the other two.

"What is this about?" I was genuinely confused.

"Every day we try to find ten pretty things. Today we found me"

"And me"

"And me"

"And my new dress"

"And a new red book"

"Lady Gladys' fan"

"A butterfly"

"Lydia's shoes"

"And now your name" finished Prissy. I was still slightly dizzy from looking between the gixies as they spoke.

"Wait. That was only nine things. What's the tenth?" I asked. They looked at each other confused.

"That's right" said Leelee, clapping her hands, "Your necklace"

I looked down. My silver necklace was still hidden beneath my shirt. However the shirt had a wider neck than I was used to and my necklace was visible where it went over my collar bone. I ran my fingers over the chain. I had been wearing it since Maggie gave it to me. It was my constant companion.

"It's beautiful" said Cissy.

"Where did you get it?" asked Prissy.

"It was my mothers. She gave it to me the day I was born", I told them quietly.

"You are so lucky. Where is your mother?"

Leelee was scanning the room. I looked at the floor.

"She's dead", I whispered, "She died a long time ago when I was very young. This necklace and a cloak are all I have left of her"

"Aww" sighed the gixies sympathetically. They wrapped me in a group hug. I wiped my eyes which had suddenly filled with water.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this", I said through a teary laugh.

"Sometimes it feels good to tell people your problems. Sharing the pain helps" said Cissy comfortingly. I smiled at her.

"Thank you. Now, don't let me ruin your night. What were you doing before I started causing a scene?"

"We were gossiping" said Prissy straight out.

I laughed. Not many noble mots, or any mots that didn't live in the slums, would admit that. I felt my respect for these three young gixies growing. They were silly and frivolous but they were also kind and honest. Two qualities I valued very highly.

"What about?" I said joining in.

"Well, we were talking about you and the handsome Danny of Beaufort." They looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, I grew up in the town where his uncle, Lord Dimitri, lives. We sometimes ran into each other when he came to visit his uncle. He recognised me when the squires were travelling with The Trickster Folly. He felt he owed an old acquaintance a dance."

"That's nice of him" said Prissy happily.

I stayed with the gixies for the rest of the night. Cissy gave me her 'pretty' cream heels to wear. She hid her now bare feet under her long dress.

"Blissful comfort", she sighed. I gave her a strange look.

"They were hurting my feet", she confided.

Leelee quickly swept my hair up with a spare tie. I pulled out my necklace. Prissy found me an emerald green sash, just a shade darker than my top, which she wrapped tightly around my waist. I felt like a life sized doll with which they were playing dress up. They assured me that I looked beautiful.

I felt myself becoming closer to the gixies and I was even sorrier that I had to leave the next day. Not only would I miss Danny, but his friends and now the gixies. They told me that they would miss me too.

We decided to make the most of the night. I tried the punch and some champagne which made me feel pleasantly fuzzy. The exotic fruit was amazing. The gixies laughed at my facial expressions as I tasted all the different flavours. Several times during the night the gixies and I were asked to dance. I agreed readily to any offers. I was glad my feet knew the steps to the dances because my head sure didn't. The borrowed heels were a new experience but the gixies told me I was managing well for a first timer.

Halfway during the night all the old spinsters started squawking. Someone had put salt in their food and drink. I discretely looked over at Danny's group. They were trying desperately not to laugh. Danny looked over at me and did a double take. He gave me another of his deadly smiles.

"You better watch out for him" said Prissy.

"He's got half the court ladies, most of the female squires and all of the maids in love with him and he's only fifteen", added Cissy nodding.

"Does he like any of them back?" I asked casually

"No. He is charming and polite but he doesn't really seem that interested in any of us. We all think he's got a gixie hidden away somewhere", Leelee put in.

"I wonder who that could be?" I said, trying very hard not to smile.

"It doesn't matter anyway", said Prissy abruptly, "The second he turns eighteen that old stormwing who gave birth to him is going to marry him off to the richest noble lady in the land".

"Is Danny's mother that awful? Not many people seem to like her"

"She is the foulest, most evil witch in the history of everything" hissed Leelee venomously.

"Lady Karina once called Leelee an empty headed trull. Leelee hates her" Prissy informed me quietly.

"Well I can see why" I said astounded.

'How can one mot be so mean' I thought.

I looked over towards Lady Karina. Most of the other nobles kept out of her way. There was a gap around her. Only two loyal cronies sat with her.

'Stormwing is right', I thought, 'She is so foul people don't even want to go near her. But where Stormwing are foul because of their reek, she is foul because of her spiteful and malicious personality'

For the rest of the night I circled the ballroom with Prissy, Cissy and Leelee. I studiously avoided looking at Danny. No need to encourage gossip. In the early morning hours I gave back the various articles of clothing that I had borrowed. There seemed to be more on me than I remembered putting on. Finally I stumbled to my pallet in the floor and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N Next chapters are going to be interesting. **_**Eros**_


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N This chapter is very fluffy but I hope you like it anyway. Please R&R**

* * *

Danny's POV (Spitfire-14, Danny-15)

I stood in Wind-dancers stall slowly brushing his coat smooth. Dawn was just about to break. I was waiting for Spitfire. I smiled at my memories of her last night. She had looked incredible all dressed up. More than anything it had shown me that she could handle the court life. When she was my wife she would be fine.

"Thinking of someone special?" asked a voice directly behind me. I jumped and spun around. I hadn't heard her make a sound.

"You actually" I told her putting down my grooming gear.

"Of course you were" she said smirking. She hoisted herself up onto the stall divider.

I turned to her and placed my hands on either side of her. Her face was level with mine.

"Did you enjoy last night?" she asked lightly

"Very much"

"It was so much fun. I don't know why you hate court so much. I loved it".

She was positively glowing. Her face lit up as she told me all about her new friends and what she'd done.

"LS", I said interrupting her rush of words, "I don't hate court at all. I don't enjoy it a lot but I don't hate it. When I said those things it was before I made friends with the others. I was a bored little child. Besides with you there it's much more fun". I grinned at her and saw her flush slightly.

'Interesting', I thought

"Alice?" called someone outside

She turned towards the sound then looked back at me. She looked sad.

"Hey. I'm going to miss you. Until next time?" I said

"Until next time"

We paused awkwardly. Gathering my courage I tugged her so she slid into the narrow gap between me and the wall. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Spitfire's arms curled up under my arms and her hands were flat on my shoulder blades. She was clinging to me as tightly as I was to her. Having only a week together after five years of separation was cruel. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. It was musky and spicy and completely natural.

We pulled back after a long minute. I left my arms tightly around her waist. She had tears in her eyes. I brushed my thumb gently beneath her eyes, catching the tears as they fell. My hand trailed across her prominent cheekbones. I tried to memorise her features. Spitfires hand moved up my back to my hair. She tangled her fingers in my dark brown hair.

The feel of her fingernails lightly grazing my scalp made me suddenly feel very strange. I tried to pull back, confused by this unexpected rush of heat and hormones. Her fingers tightened in my hair keeping me still.

"ALICE!?!" called the voice again. Louder, angrier, closer.

LS didn't twitch. She studied me closely then unexpectedly went on tip toe and kissed me on the lips. It was a soft, chaste kiss but the second her lips touched mine my brain shorted out. I couldn't have told her my first name if she'd asked. Spitfire pulled back and looked at me guiltily. She seemed a bit ashamed.

"Sorry, but you've got so many rules about chastity and modesty that I wasn't sure you'd ever make the first move", she said defiantly.

I cut her off by pulling her strongly back against me and kissing her firmly. Right at that moment I didn't give a damn about anything. We kissed each other passionately. When we came up for air we were both panting. Spitfire's cheeks were flushed a delicate pink. She gave me a soft smile.

"ALICE!!!!" roared the voice, "If you don't come right now we will leave without you"

I placed my fingers under LS's chin and pulled her face up for one last kiss.

"Goodbye LS. Be good and come visit me soon."

"Bye Danny".

Her eyes were tearing up again. We pulled apart and stared at each other.

"Alice?" It was her friend Lillian.

Lillian looked between the two of us.

"Alice we really need to go. Come on", she said.

Spitfire gave me one last smile then turned and hurried out of the stables. I was turning back to Wind-dancer when a firm grip on my sleeve stopped me. It was the mot Lillian.

"I know you like each other. I'm happy for you. But if you break that gixies heart you will have a lot of angry people out to get you, including me. She's like family to all of us. You hurt her and we will hurt you" she hissed.

"I will never hurt LS if I can help it. I would sacrifice myself if I could spare her pain. I love her", I told Lillian seriously.

"Good" she said and swiftly ran after Spitfire.

I went back into Wind-dancers stable and continued to groom him. The repetitive movements were soothing. Why had I told Lillian I loved Spitfire? I had liked her from the first time I'd met her. We'd just clicked. She was an incredibly intelligent and eloquent street rat and I was a disrespectful noble brat. For some reason we had hit it off. Over our various meeting we had formed a deep bond. I knew her secrets and she knew mine. It wasn't until our separation that I realised how much I had looked forward to seeing her. It was like a purge. Around her I could be completely myself.

"I wanted to have someone I could stand and I got someone I actually love. Fancy that?" I whispered in Wind-dancers ear.

It had been last night. She had been playing that milkmaid. I thought she looked beautiful. When that blonde cove came out and proposed marriage to her, even though I knew it was only a play, I had felt a stab of jealousy. I was normally very peaceable but seeing that brainless spinitry gawking at her had awakened some possessive part of me that wanted to roar 'MINE!'

Just now in the stall I had felt ... I didn't know what I had felt. I felt loving, affectionate, happy, proud, relieved, protective, surprised and just a little mischievous. And worried. If anyone in the court found out I would be forever separated from Spitfire and she would be paid to go away and forget me. I didn't think she would but still.

The logical part of me was worried about the future. How would I marry her? I knew now I really did want to marry Spitfire for more than convenience or just because of the promise. She was funny and kind and we got along. Part of me wanted to shock people and cause a scandal. The other part wanted to just disappear with Spitfire and live somewhere anonymously. Either way it would be hard. My mind whispered to me that it was years to go. I had time to plan and decide.

I sighed and rested my forehead against Wind-dancer's flanks. Things were so complicated.

...

**Later**

"Daniel. Just the cove I wanted to talk to"

I turned to find Sir Stanley. He was a hulking great knight, 6ft 8" high and built like a bear. He seemed to fill the entire corridor.

"You were looking for me, my Lord?"

"Yes", he said, "I was having a conversation with your Uncle Dimitri. He told me you were looking for a knight master for your squire years. Is that correct?"

"Yes", I barely got out. This was what Uncle Dimitri's big surprise present was.

"You see young Daniel; I am looking for a squire. It seems you and I can help each other"

"Yes, it seems so" I said for lack of anything else.

Sir Stanley gave a great bellowing laugh.

"You certainly aren't afraid to speak your mind. I like that", he said.

I gave him a grin.

"I must ask. Was there any money transferred between you and my Uncle during this 'conversation'".

I crossed my arms. Again Sir Stanley laughed. He had a very jolly laugh.

"No lad. I've had my eye on you since your page exams. Everyone agrees that you're the best page or squire we've had in the last decade. You have talent Daniel"

"It's Danny and I would be happy to accept your offer. I really do need a knight master"

"Step into my office" said Stanley, gesturing down the hall to an open door.

* * *

**A/N So fluffy. I just felt like this story needed it. For those who might think they're too young; Alanna was 'canoodling' with Jon when she was 15, Tansy was married at 16 and Beka said she'd been with a guy and she was only 16. So there.**_** Eros**_


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N I'm really liking these holidays. I have two weeks before my younger siblings finish their school year and at the moment there is complete silence. Enjoy.**

* * *

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-14, Danny-15)

"Where have you been?" yelled Sveren.

"She was saying goodbye to her little spinitry back there" said Lillian coming up behind me.

I gave her a dirty look.

"You shouldn't get involved with nobles Alice. They are a dirty and vicious breed. I don't know what you have going on with young Daniel of Beaufort but I suggest you end it. Nobles are bad for you".

Sveren turned back to the mules and gave the reins a sharp flick. I mounted Ember quickly and pulled out in front of the group. We were heading down through the city, passing through the lower district, so we could get to a middle sized village which had asked for our services. We were passing along the edge of the Cesspool when a tall cove stepped out in the way of the caravans. He stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at us. I called a halt.

"Excuse me; you are in the way. Could you please move" I asked

"You are The Tricksters Folly yes? The Rogue would like a performance. He will pay you well if you will stay an extra night" he said.

I studied the cove. He was big and rough looking. His face had a few too many scars to look dashing.

"I will talk to the group. One minute please"

I rode back to Sveren and explained the situation.

"It's good money and if we ride just a little faster than usual we can still make that town's performance", I told her.

"Alright. Tell him to lead us to a place where we can put our gear. This Rogue better pay well" she said grumpily.

I told the cove what she had said. He led us through the streets to a tavern. Its sign said 'The Dancing Dove'.

"This is where you'll be performing. There is a small courtyard over this way where you can leave your caravans. I'd leave guards if I was you. People around here like to stick their noses, and ticklers, where they're not welcome", he said gruffly.

We parked our caravans. Several of the younger performers were told to stay close. The Cesspool was no place to play. I immediately headed out. I had grown up in the slums myself. They were second only to the Cesspool. Walking through the scummer covered alleys and crowded streets I felt like I had been transported home. All afternoon I walked around. The day market thrived with people. I bought a pastry off one of the bakers whose stalls lined the streets. It was warm and filling. The people yelled good naturedly at each other.I felt a feather-light tug on my purse. Without looking I grabbed the person's wrist. Turning I found a painfully thin little street rat. A child of the Cesspool. I gave him the remains of my pastry and left.

Barely five minutes later; I felt another tug on my purse. This time the wrist I grabbed was thick and strong. The thief was a large cove. His fist came up and out of the corner of my eyes I could see two black uniformed people running towards me. Without even thinking I pulled out Whiplash. I struck him hard in the stomach then hit the button to extend the pole. I smashed him over the head. Then I whipped Whiplash around and snapped it into the back of his shins. My trademark move left a nasty red fell to the ground bellering and clutching his legs.

"Trull" yelled someone.

Two more men came rushing at me. They looked like they could be his friends. I ran in the gap between them with Whiplash held out horizontally. They fell heavily. The black haired cove was up first. I smacked him hard twice. Once in the throat and once where it hurts. He groaned and fell to the ground. I knocked him unconscious with a hard rap on his forehead. By this time the other cove had recovered. I collapsed Whiplash again and used a trick I'd learnt from watching the Dogs in my village. I think they called it a nap-tap. The cove fell to the ground unconscious.

"Anyone else?" I called angrily. I didn't see the point of senseless violence. I only fought for my life or for my possessions.

Most people stared but said nothing. Several men looked like they were considering it. I extended Whiplash and began twirling it threatening. The two black uniformed people approached. I could see they were Dogs now.

"Are you going to hobble me?" I asked straight out.

"Not if you tell us where you learned to fight like that. Where did you learn to use a nap-tap?" said the mot. She was stocky with black hair pulled back tightly in a bun.

"I taught myself. Mainly I watched other fighters and copied them. I learned the nap-tap move by watching some Dogs practice" I told them.

"That is an interesting weapon", said the cove, "May I?"

I passed him Whiplash. He hit the wooden button, collapsing and extending the pole.

"What's this?" he asked seeing the metal button.

He pushed the button before I could say anything. The blades slid out with a quiet 'snick'.

"Interesting" he repeated examining the blades.

After a few minutes of weapons talk they passed Whiplash back to me and walked off. I stepped over the unconscious coves and went on my way.

...

**Later**

I walked into the Rogues tavern. Outside the sky had grown dim and lights were being lit. Inside the tavern people sat around tables and talked. I quickly asked for some food and a tankard of twilsey. My food was served and I sat at an empty table. After a short while some rushers came and joined me. We had a conversation about our origins and travels. One cove had travelled all the way to the Yamani Isles. I listened intently.

"I would love to see that" I said after he finished describing a religious parade he'd seen.

"Look", said one of mots, tapping my shoulder.

I turned and saw the Rogue enter. He went and sat on his throne. It was a large, comfy looking armchair. To his right sat a tall blonde mot, The Queen of the Ladies of the Rogue. Both looked Scanran and very fierce. I stared for a while. When the Rogue caught me looking I nodded respectfully. His black eyes showed nothing.

Sveren tapped my shoulder. We were to perform soon. I excused myself from my new found friends. In one of the back rooms we stretched and warmed up. We had decided to do a few songs, one of our short plays and a fighting demonstration. I was to sing a song, then be in the fighting. Everyone agreed that I was the best fighter in the group. I felt my cheeks flush slightly at the praise.

Adele and Lisa went out first. I heard them singing their songs. The twins had the loveliest voices. They others went out one by one. I sang my piece; a funny, bawdy song about Long Lankin. Everyone was in high spirits. The rushers were a perfect audience. They clapped and cheered in all the right moments. When the fights came on many 'ohh'ed and 'ahhh'ed. The Rogue raised his hand and the room fell silent.

"Are these fights practiced or are they real?" he asked in a rumbling voice.

"They are real sir. We try to knock the other person unconscious", said Sveren from the side lines.

Around us I saw coins pass from hand to hand. Voices called out the odds.

Kormand and Whitby went up first. They fought hard for a few minutes barehanded. Kormand won with a roar and a head butt. The crowd cheered. The winner of each round continued on with a new opponent. Some fights had weapons, some were barehanded. Finally my name was called. I stepped out and there were some whispers. I guessed my fight this afternoon had not gone unnoticed. Ventin was my opponent. He picked up a knife and I pulled out Whiplash.

Ventin was a large cove. He stood at well over 6 feet and had big, obvious muscles. He flexed his muscles for the crowd. I stood there calmly watching money being betted. I knew most people would bet on Ventin.

"Ready?" he taunted

"You ready to have your ass whipped?" I taunted back.

The crowd laughed and jeered.

"Start", called Sveren.

I hit the button to extended Whiplash. Again I used my trademark move to cripple my victim. Ventin fell to his knees. I pinched a nerve in his shoulder and he was unconscious before he hit the floor. The entire fight took under five seconds. There was complete silence as people tried to process what just happened. Sveren gathered her wits and proclaimed me the winner. The people who had seen me this afternoon and bet on me crowed at their good fortune. More bets were placed. On me this time.

For the next hour I worked my way through challenger after challenger. I drew out the fights to make them last longer. I would tease and anger my rival. I would flip over them and give them a sharp whack on the behind. After fighting for an hour I was buzzing. At last I was proclaimed the winner. Several rushers came up to complement me on my fighting skill. Suddenly the crowd parted and the Rogue came towards me.

"Are you up to one last fight?" he asked

"I'm always ready" I told him

I could barely believe it. The Rogue was going to fight me. We got into fighting positions. He had removed his shirt and boots. In his hands he held two wickedly sharp knives.

"Start" called Sveren. She sounded unsure.

The Rogue lunged at me. I barely dodged his knives. I brought Whiplash down towards his head but he was already gone. We lunged and dodged with neither of us landing a blow. Finally he managed to give me a shallow slice on the arm. He seemed shocked that he had actually managed to get me and I took advantage of his shock to give him a sharp rap on the head. We pulled away panting. He put his knives away and bowed to me. I bowed back

"You are a fearsome opponent and I'm sure that if you weren't already tired you would be able to defeat me", he said.

The rushers whispered.

"I am glad I was able to test my skills against you. You are very fast"

"As are you"

We bowed again. The Rogue went back to his throne and I sat tiredly at one of the tables. Many, many people came to talk to me. They all wanted to know where I came from and where I had learned to fight. I answered their questions patiently. In the early morning hours Sveren pulled me away from my admirers and told me to get some sleep.

...

I walked to my caravan but sensed someone behind me. I turned a corner and ducked into a small gap between two caravans. As the person walked past I grabbed them. In the weak light I could see it was the Rogue.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him.

He looked pointedly at my hand clutching his arm. I let go quickly.

"I wanted to ask whether you had considered joining the court. You could go far with your skills" he said.

"Thank you but I prefer working on the other side of the law. I don't want to be a Dog but I don't want to steal or kill. You probably don't understand but I have my reasons."

"I might understand better than you think" he replied cryptically.

I remembered the rumours of the Rogue canoodling with a Dog.

"Maybe", I conceded

"If you come through Corus again stop by and remember if you ever need help in Corus you can count on the Court of Rogue", he said.

"I'll hold you to that", I said. Having contacts in the Court of Rogue might be useful.

* * *

**A/N There was my bit for all the Terrier fans out there. Everyone who reviews get's a mention in the next chapter. **_**Eros**_


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N This is a bit of a boring chapter but it has some big changes and a mystery.**

* * *

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-14, Danny-15)

**One week later**

I was sitting on the head caravan next to Sveren talking to Astra as she rode Ember.

"Thanks Alice. That swaying was making me feel sick. I owe you a boon", she said

"No problem Astra"

We were travelling down a dusty country road about a week's ride from Corus. On both sides of the road there were neatly fenced paddocks. Cows lowed at us as we passed. Ahead of us we could see a large country manor house. It was a large three story house made of wood and plaster. Around it out houses clustered like chicks around a mother hen. Several servants were in the courtyard, drawing water from the well and chatting. They waved to us over the low wall that separated the courtyard from the road. We were just passing the big iron gates when we bounced over a large pothole.

There was a sickening crack and the caravan I was on suddenly tipped down at the front. I tumbled off.

"Are you okay?" they others called to me.

"Yeah", I said opening my eyes.

I was lying flat on my back on the road. Turning my head I saw that the caravan wheel on the front right corner had broken. The spokes were all broken and there was a large crack in the outer rim. I got up and dusted myself off.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lisa

"I'm going to talk to the owner of this house and ask if they have a spare wheel. Maybe they could sell us one of theirs", said Sveren.

She motioned for two of the stronger coves and for me to follow her. The coves so they could carry the wheel and me because I could charm people. We walked through the invitingly open gates. The maids and menservants stopped to look at us. I walked casually over to some of the maids.

"Do you think we could talk to your master? You see the wheel on our caravan just broke and we were hoping to get a replacement", I told them.

"The master doesn't talk to anyone", a curly headed maid told me.

"Okay. Is there someone else we can talk to?" I asked.

"Talk to Wyatt", said an older mot, "He's in charge around here. You can find him in there".

She pointed to an open door. I led Sveren and the coves inside. There we found a tall cove who was barking out orders. We waited until he noticed us. He motioned us forwards.

"Hello. We are The Tricksters Folly", said Sveren.

"We are not interested in you services", said the cove, Wyatt, moving away again.

"Please sir", I said stepping forward, "One of our wheels has broken. Do you have spare? If you do we would like to buy one off you".

He looked me over. He seemed to reach some sort of conclusion because he nodded.

"I'll get Solomon to show you where the wheels are."

"What is your price?" asked Sveren stepping in front of me. I don't think she liked the look he was giving me. He had yet to look away.

"I am in need of a maid desperately. Three of ours have just quit. We need a least one new one to keep the household going. If one of your troupe would like to become a maid here then we will consider our agreement done. If not then the price will be six gold pieces".

"Six gold pieces?!" Sveren exclaimed, she collected herself, "We will discuss it"

The four of us walked back to the rest of the Players. We explained the situation. Many of them gasped at the price. It was steep. No one wanted to settle here and be a maid. Many of them were set in their travelling ways.

"What about you Alice?" asked Astra

"What?" I asked. I had been thinking.

"You're very quiet. Were you thinking of staying?"

I hesitated. That was exactly what I was thinking. I wanted to have a permanent residence, at least for a while.

"I was", I said at last.

"I don't know Alice", said Sveren, "I didn't like that look that man was giving you. He might be the type that tries to bully young gixies into doing things they don't want to do"

"If he tries anything I'll lop his hand off. I can look after myself. Don't worry" I assured them.

Several of the coves laughed. They said they pitied a cove that tried to make me do anything I didn't want. The mots still looked worried.

"Tell you what. I'll send letters to the main towns you pass through and you can send letters to me. I'll tell you if he tries anything".

They seemed a little better. The mots helped me pack up my bag. It was the same canvas bag which had held my possessions five long years ago. I put on my blue cloak and hefted my bag onto my back. The two strong coves came out of an out building carrying a wheel. It was the perfect size and we quickly got it on. I hugged everyone in the group and we all promised to stay in touch.

I waved them off. Several of them were crying.

"Come with me", said someone behind me.

The mot was massive with large muscles. I could just tell she was the cook. She hustled me to the servants sleeping quarters and showed me where to put my things. Miriam, that was her name, told me to explore around today to get my bearings. I was allowed everywhere but the west wing. That was forbidden. Tomorrow I would be given my duties and one of the other maids would help me out for the first few days. I smiled at Miriam as she bustled back off to the kitchen.

I was sharing an attic room with three other maids. On the same floor there were other rooms where the maids and menservants slept. All the rooms were set out the same way. A square room with a sloping roof. The rooms were clean and light. A large window opened out to overlook the farm. In the distance could see a river.

'I must go swim there sometime' I thought.

In the room there were four beds, a dresser and a mirror. The dresser had four drawers. Mine was the top. I quickly stored my clothes and possessions in the drawer. I put on my sturdy boots and retied my hair which was coming lose.

I set off to explore like I'd been ordered. The house was larger on the inside than it appeared. Rooms went on forever. I found four dining rooms, eight sitting rooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen and countless rooms with seemingly no purpose at all. Maids that I passed sometimes told me the names of the rooms. They were called things like 'The East drawing room'. I thought it was all rather fancy. I caught a glimpse of the West wing. It looked dark and gloomy. Once I finally finished looking around the house, I went outside

Exploring the property took me most of the afternoon. The outhouses were the barn, the place where they stored the carriage, the stables and the laundry. I walked around part of the farm and got all the way to the river. The water was cool and clear. When I got back to the house it was late. The winter meant that sunset came earlier. Lanterns were being lit and everyone was heading inside.

"You're just in time for dinner", said the curly headed maid I'd met earlier. Her name was Mateedia.

The dinner was an amazing vegetable stew with a few chunks of meat. It was piping hot. On the road I often ate cold food. The experience was appealing. I was called up to the front by Wyatt after dinner and he introduced me.

"Everyone this is..." he looked at me.

"Alice", I filled in.

"She's is a new maid here. Try not to scare her off", he joked.

People came up and greeted me. They all seemed very kind. I did my best to be charming. I told a few jokes and made a few friends. Whatever had come over Wyatt this morning seemed to have passed. Later I made my way up to my room without getting lost once. The gixies I was sharing my room with were all around my age. We introduced ourselves. They were Mateedia, the curly headed maid, Yolande, a tiny little mot, and Eelium, a gixie a few months older than me. We chatted for a while before falling into bed. I relished the feeling of a mattress. The other laughed when I praised its softness.

"These aren't that soft. They're pretty average. You talk 'bout them like you've never slept on one before" said Yolande.

"I've slept on one or two before" I said defensively.

The mots laughed, surprised.

"Goodnight" I told them. I rolled over and fell quickly asleep

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring but I wanted to describe things properly. **_**Eros**_


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N Yes, it is a little beauty and the beast-ish. I thought you would all appreciate the west wing joke-thingy. Keep reading!**

* * *

**6 months later**

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-14, Danny-15)

I was really enjoying working as a maid. They paid well and I lived in comfort. Some said it was hard work but to me it was nothing at all. I did a variety of jobs including cleaning, laundry work and going once a week to the nearest town to buy supplies. The people who worked here were so kind and I knew everyone's names. Miriam, the cook, told me she used me for the shopping because when I was with her she got better deals and discounts. That made me laugh

I still write letters to everyone. Once every two weeks I would write a big long letter for the whole of The Tricksters Folly. I'd describe everything I'd done. The replies were always erratic. Mail got lost over such long distances. For the month they were in Scanra we couldn't communicate at all. I loved hearing about their travels. Apparently things were going well. They had a few new players. Fanny told me that they were just realising how much work I actually used to do around the camp. She said for the first week after I left, they were in shambles. I miss my Player friends.

I also started writing to Maggie at the orphanage. She told me that there were less children now as all the sweating sickness orphans had moved out. Some had got apprenticeships and some of the gixies had gotten married. Angus had stayed and helps out with the orphans. Maggie told me he had a gixie who was drawing him out of his shell.

I had sent several letter's to Danny but received none in return. I wasn't sure my letters were reaching him. If they were he would have tried his hardest to get one of his letters to me. Of that I was sure.

Occasionally I received unmarked envelopes with coded messages. I had made an impression at the Court of Rogue and they repeatedly made offers for me to come and join them. It was tempting but it wasn't in my nature. I was more inclined to give than to steal. Still, I passed on messages to the Rogue's spies who passed by. I remained in contact with Aniki. She was a tough mot.

I was reading a coded message from Aniki when Mateedia walked over.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Reading letters from my friends" I told her.

"You must have a lot of friends. You're always writing, sending and receiving letters"

"I have many friends and we like to stay in touch. I like knowing what they're doing."

"Yeah. So did you want to go to town with me?"

It was our day off. I considered it.

"Okay. I'll just put this away and grab my hat. This sun is likely to burn me."

The summer sun was ferocious this year. My pale skin usually tanned instead of burned but lately it had been turning various shades of pink. I had bought a wide brimmed straw hat in the town last time I was there. In my spare time I had trimmed it with a green ribbon.

Fetching my hat I joined Mateedia, who had also invited Yolande. Both clutched their purses. We set out for the town. It was an hour's walk across the paddocks. By the time we reached the town, both the mots were tired and a little sweaty. We rested in the shade of an old oak tree, just outside of town, for a while.

I town I purchased another length of ribbon. I used my ribbons to tie up my hair and to trim my clothes with. The other two also bought ribbon. Mateedia brought a bright red ribbon and Yolande a blue ribbon like her eyes. They then begged me to show them the hat stall where I had bought my hat. The mots both bought hats similar to mine. We bought some lunch from a roadside stall and went back to the oak tree.

We sat there for a while and the mots sewed their ribbons onto their hats. I asked them whether they always carried around needles and thread or whether they had planned this. Both bluntly told me that this was their plan all along. After lunch we wandered through the town in our new hats. Several mots admired our hats. The shade beneath the wide brim was pleasant. After a fifth mot asked us where we got our hats I led our little group back to the hat stall cove. I bought all the hats he had. With the little money I had left I bought more ribbon. Mateedia and Yolande helped me lug the hats all the way home. They couldn't understand why I needed all these hats.

That night I sat in the courtyard and sewed ribbon onto hats. I also added material flowers. The hats were coming along rather nicely. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a curtain in the West wing move a fraction. When I turned to look at it, it dropped back into place. Several times I saw it move in my peripheral vision. Every time I turned, though, it was still.

...

Every night for the rest of the week I sat in the courtyard with my hats. Every night I would play cat and mouse with the curtain. On the last night I waited until it dropped then ran off to hide in some bushes. A minute later the curtain moved. It stayed like that for a minute or so then it moved more. In the dull light I could just make out a cove standing in the window. I stepped out of the prickly bush and the curtain fell back into place.

...

On my day off again I carried all the hats to town. There I sold them for one silver piece. That covered the price of the hat, the ribbon and a little bit of profit. By day's end I had sold all of my hats and made a very sturdy profit. Several people came over asking for the hats and I had to tell them I'd sold out. After I had counted my profit I went back to the hat man and bought his entire stock of hats again. The ribbon mot remembered me and gave me a deal.

For the next few months I trimmed hats in the evening and sold them on my days off. The hats were a sensation. With a little bit of modification I also sold them to the men. The hat business grew so large that I had to have the other maids help me sew. I gave them a cut of the profits. The hat profits along with my maids pay made me quite wealthy. I bought myself some new clothes, as mine were falling apart, and presents for all my friends.

"What are you going to do next?" asked Eelium as she sewed

"I was thinking of opening an orphanage", I said, "There isn't an orphanage here and you need one. I could talk some of the richer merchants into funding it. Other people could give it their old clothes and belongings. If we could just get someone who was willing enough to run it."

I cut my thread and put the finished hat on the done pile.

"Do you ever think small?" asked Mateedia

"Nope"

"I think she could run the country if she wanted to", one of the other maids joked. We all laughed.

"Maybe one day I will", I said.

* * *

**A/N Just a tidbit from LS's life. Next up is Danny's chapter._Eros_**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I was busy travelling and seeing relatives. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

* * *

Danny's POV (Spitfire-14, Danny-15)

I straightened my collar in the full length mirror and tugged my jacket straight. Mother had told me to put on some of my good clothes and then meet her in the outside dining area. I had been dismayed when Sir Stanley had suggested we return to Corus. We had spent almost six months travelling. He told me to visit my family and I had been reluctant. I suspected my mother was going to try something. Now it seemed my fears were confirmed.

I stopped by the doors that opened onto the paved outdoor area. Outside I could hear my mother speaking to someone. I exited to find six young gixies and my mother. They were all seating themselves at a table which was covered with a neat white table cloth.

"Oh Daniel you must come meet everyone", called mother, "This is Angelique of Olau, Claire of Jesslaw, Elysia haMinch, Genivieve of Elden, Maria of Dunlath and Monica of Mindelan."

I bowed to the gixies and they curtsied. Several pulled out fans and tittered. I greeted them individually. All of them seemed the same to me. They all muttered polite comments about the weather and our families. We all sat at the table. Just as mother was about to ring the bell to summon the servants, another gixie walked in. She had blonde curls that hung just past her shoulders and wide blue eyes.

"Sorry I am late. I got slightly lost. You have such a large and beautiful house", she said.

Mother and I nodded. The blonde gixie took a seat next to me. Mother was looking between the gixie and me. She ran the little bell and servants came in bearing strawberries with cream. We all nibbled on strawberries delicately and made small talk. I let my mouth take over from my brain. I just gave it enough concentration to check my words before I said them. Mostly I just let my mind wander. I was thinking about Spitfire travelling. I wondered where she was now.

"Did you hear about that new orphanage that opened up in the Gardenia area? Near Lord Mikal of Naxen's place of residence", asked the blonde gixie.

"No I hadn't", I told her. I felt mildly interested as I knew that Spitfire had grown up in an orphanage.

"Sorry", I said, "I didn't catch your name"

"It's Maralinda, Lady Maralinda of Goldenlake. Sir Stanley's daughter", she said.

"Oh"

I had completely forgotten that Sir Stanley had a daughter. I was pretty sure that she had been at the ladies convent for a few years. I had a few memories of meeting her when I was younger.

"It's good to see you again. I did not recognise you", I said politely.

"Same here", she said.

We talked for a while about the orphanage and about Lord Mikal. During the conversation I felt mother watching me closely. I had a feeling I knew why. I was very careful not to show any preference to Maralinda or ignore her. The other gixies all complimented me on my house, my looks and my wealth. They used the same phrases and I speculated idly if there was a text book they memorised at the convent which instructed them on accepted conversation topics.

Eventually all the guests left. I saw mother and Lady Maralinda talking quietly with their heads together. Mother went to say goodbye to the other guests and Maralinda looked at me. For some reason I did not like that look. It was cunning and calculating. Then, like she had slipped on some mask, her face went back to being charming and cheerful. She smiled at me and left. Five minutes later I still had goose bumps up my spine.

...

**The next day**

I was up at the palace on the pretext of saying hello to my Uncle Roger and my squire friends who still lived here. I really just wanted to escape my mother. Most were squires to travelling knights but a few had stayed. I had just come out of Uncle Rogers study and was heading to the library to meet Talia, who had become a squire to a book knight. I was about to round a corner when I heard someone mention my name. The voices were coming closer. I ducked into a servant's staircase and left the door open a crack.

"So, who do you think?" asked a voice I recognised. It was Scotty.

"I'm not sure. Danny doesn't seem to like anyone. I really don't think all you coves should bet on him. He might be offended" said Talia's voice.

In my hiding place I smiled. I wasn't angry at Scotty and the other coves but I was thankful that Talia had thought about my feelings. I was also smiling because I knew they wouldn't be able to guess. Or at least I hoped not. If they could guess it then my mother could and that would only end in disaster. I listened in as they started to speak again.

"Mots are better at this stuff than coves. Just tell me who you and Regina and Maximin think he likes. There has to be someone", said Scotty.

"Really. We don't know. He doesn't show any interest in any of the gixies at court. I'm pretty sure he isn't batting for the other team though. The only person I can think of is that player gixie. Spitfire I think her name was"

In my hiding hole I waited, tensed.

"No. He said he was only friends with her. He hadn't seen her in five years. If he really liked her would they go five years without seeing each other? I don't think so. Besides she was poor and an orphan raised in the slums to boot. She is definitely out for the count. I was thinking he might like Leelee from court", said Scotty thoughtfully.

My breath hitched. I couldn't help that I was being trained here and that she lived a three hundred miles away in a small village. If I could have seen her I would have. Some part of me felt ashamed. I wondered if I should have made more of an effort. I felt angry at Scotty for snubbing Spitfire just because she was poor. She couldn't help the fact that she was abandoned at birth by her parents. And the orphanage just happened in the slums. It didn't make her a bad person. I longed to jump out and scold Scotty. He didn't know Spitfire like I did.

I listened to Scotty and Talia nominate and discard various noble mots. They debated their decisions. In the end they had narrowed it down to Leelee, Lydia and Maralinda. I nearly laughed. Leelee was silly and frivolous, Lydia was so shallow that if she was a bowl she'd be convex and Maralinda was... I didn't know what Maralinda was. She gave me bad vibes and I wanted to run far away from her.

After they finished their conversation Talia left for the library saying she had promised to meet me and Scotty headed for the kitchens. I slipped from my hidey hole and stood for a minute, contemplating the conversation I had just heard. On the other side of the corridor another door opened and Maud, my old nursemaid, stepped out. When I had come to the palace to train for my knighthood she had come also and gotten work as a chaperone to some of the lesser noble maidens. She looked at me and me at her.

"I do believe you have grown again", she said before hugging me. She reached up and tousled my hair.

"Maybe you've just gotten shorter", I teased, "How are you? I haven't seen you since before I left."

"I've been well. I've just been given work chaperoning the Ladies Amelia, Cecelia and Priscilla. Do you know them?" she asked.

"Yes. We call them Prissy, Cissy and Leelee. They are silly but kind-hearted"

"The Leelee Scotty mentioned?" she said, eyebrows raised.

The flush on my face was enough of an answer.

"Never mind about them. Now how are you?" Maud asked, straightening my clothes.

"I'm well. Travelling with Sir Stanley has been an adventure. Mother's still trying to set me up and I haven't seen Father at all yet. Everyone I know is well and happy so I am well and happy. Well, except for the mother thing." I told her.

"And what about your lady love? How is she?" Maud asked.

"I don't know what you mean" I said

"You know, that little gixie you used to play with at Uncle Dimitri's house?"

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"When you were little you used to look forward to going to your Uncle Dimitri's manor so much but you never spent much time with him. I figured there was someone else there you liked to spend your time with. Then I heard one of the guards talking about a gixie you went riding with each day. One day I watched you leave with her. You looked so happy. Several times I stopped your parents from finding out. I was wondering how she is. I assume she's this Spitfire Scotty and Talia mentioned." said Maud.

"You knew?" I asked still stunned

"The whole time"

I swore

"Language young man", she said

"Sorry" I apologised. After living in an only male camp for six months, my manners were less than stellar.

"Run along to your friends but remember to look in on your old nurse sometime. And say hello to your lady friend for me. If she makes you happy, I like her."

Maud gave me a kiss on the cheek and bustled off. I walked slowly to the library to see Talia. I had missed Maud. She was old but sharp. I promised myself that I would make the effort to visit her more often.

* * *

**A/N You know what they say about eavesdroppers. If you eavesdrop you might hear something you don't like. **_**Eros**_


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N Very very sorry for the long wait. I apologise. I've been away 18 days out of 22. No where I went had internet and I was getting withdrawal symptoms. Keep reading.**

* * *

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-15, Danny-15)

I hung up the last piece of washing to dry then hefted the laundry basket onto my hip. I sang as I went about my work. Yolande sang along with me. We took the baskets back to the laundry room and went to the kitchen. It was late afternoon and we were hungry. Miriam had a soft spot for me and she often gave me, and whoever I was with, some of the botched food. In the past we'd tried mixed berry tartlets and crème brulee's. Yolande and I tumbled through the door laughing but stopped quickly.

Miriam was wringing her hands. Around her there were several other maids. They were staring at a small bell on the wall. As I looked at it, the bell rang. Miriam and the maids all jumped and looked even more wretched.

"What's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"It's Cybelle. The matron that always takes the Master his food. She's very ill and can't take it today. We don't know what to do", Miriam said. The mot looked terrified.

"Just send another maid", I said confused. Did it have to be Cybelle?

"Everyone's too scared. He has a sharp tongue and gives out punishments for the slightest thing. No one but Wyatt and Cybelle have seen him in fourteen years. He lives in the West wing all by himself. Occasionally a family member comes by to visit him but they never stay long"

Miriam looked on the verge of tears.

"I'll do it", I told them, and "I have thick skin. Nothing he says can hurt me"

I quickly visited Cybelle and she croakily told me where to go and how to do things. The master liked things to be done exactly the right way. Everyone was extremely thankful. When they handed me the tray they got these looks on their faces like I was going to my doom. I straightened my spine. I was glad I had washed my hair the previous night and that I was wearing my good dress.

The trip to the West wing was still and spooky. I walked through the doors that signified entering the West wing. All the curtains were closed and the air smelt musty. I tiptoed across a large room to another door. From there I walked down a hallway to the door at the end. I was glad I had been given directions otherwise I would have had to search room by room. It was silent. I pushed open the last set of doors into a dark sitting room.

My elusive master sat on a chair facing away from the door. I came around the side of the chair to a small table that sat in front of the master. I set down the tray and began to pour him a cup of tea. A strong hand shot out and clutched my wrist in an iron grip.

"Who are you trollup? Why are you here? Where's Cybelle?" he asked

I couldn't see his face properly in the shadow.

"I am Alice. Cybelle is sick in bed. I offered to bring up your tray", I said calmly.

"Come to take a peek at me so you can gossip to all your little friends later?" he sneered

"Yes and no. I was curious about what you looked like but I have no intention of gossiping"

"Watch your tongue wench"

"I will when you watch yours. My name is Alice, not wench".

I could see him smile in the dim light. It wasn't a nice kind of smile.

"Where do you come from wen- Alice? Most mots would have run off crying by now"

"I was raised in the slums for the first nine years of my life. For the past five I have been with a player group, The Tricksters Folly. I have been around some rough folk. I learned to deal with it. You won't see me running and crying".

I looked him straight in the eye. He said nothing. His hand released my wrist and had went up to scratch his neck. I heard the scrape of fingernails on stubble. I bent over and continued to set out his tray. The tea was set in a saucer on a napkin on the right hand side of his muffin. Just like Cybelle had told me.

I dropped one of the napkins and bent to get it. My silver necklace slipped from the neck of my dress and hung down. His hand darted out again and gripped my necklace. Half strangling me he pulled me closer to him. He looked at the necklace.

"Where did you get this?" he growled. His voice was a deadly calm that scared me even more than shouting.

"Please let go. It was my mother's"

He shook me like a dog using the necklace. I felt it cut into my neck. I could barely breathe. Both my hands were curled inside the necklace trying to pull it away.

"LIAR!" he yelled.

"I'm not lying!" I screamed back as loud as I could.

I yanked backwards. The necklace slipped from his grip. I turned and ran, fearing for my life. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I ran across the room and flew through a pair of doors. I sprinted across the next room, a library. Behind me I could hear him chasing me. I took another door and ran down a hallway. I ducked into a random room. It was a dead-end. Just as I was about to run out I spied a small concealed door. It was half hidden behind a tapestry. I ducked into it just as that vile cove came in. This room really was a dead end. I ran to the window and pulled at the heavy curtains. Outside was a three story drop. Feeling desperate I ran to the fireplace. Maybe I could climb up the chimney.

I had just reached the fire place when he came bursting in. He looked possessed and furious. His eyes were glaring slits and his teeth were bared. I stood there quivering. He took two steps towards me then stopped. A transformation seemed to come over him. He looked shocked beyond belief. His shoulders sagged and his knees buckled. I saw his eyes flick between me and something behind me.

He murmured something quietly

"P-pardon my Lord?" I asked, my arms crossed protectively around myself.

"Go" he repeated weakly.

I skirted around him, giving him as wide a berth as the room would allow. As I walked out the door I looked back. The cove was sitting on the floor looking up above the fireplace. I looked also. There was a mirror. I pulled back then realised that the person in the mirror didn't move. It was a painting. Light from the partially opened curtains fell on the portrait and on the area around the fire place where I'd been standing. The mot had fire red hair, milk white skin and a pretty blue dress on that matched her eyes. In the portrait the woman wore a thin, dark silver chain. Maggie's words came back to me.

"_Sweetheart, you are the spitting image of her. An exact likeness. It's obvious to those that know"_

I ran from the room and made my way to my bedroom. There I collapsed on my bed. The woman in that picture was Lady Juliet, my mother. Maggie had been right. It really was an exact likeness. Except for my eyes. Lady Juliet's were a soft blue where mine are a silvery grey.

Another thought hit me. It that really was a picture of Lady Juliet that made the cove, my employer was . . .Oh gods. I should have seen it before. A reclusive Lord who lived in a manor close to Corus. Why hadn't I figured it out? The cove was Lord Mikal. My father.

* * *

**A/N WOW! I know it's not a huge surprise but anyway. You guys rock my toe socks! **_**Eros**_


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N I realise that was a really obvious surprise I just wanted to show it was a surprise to Spitfire. Anyway, Find out what happens next.**

* * *

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-15, Danny-15)

**The next day**

I was sitting on the side of the well trimming a hat. I could just see the curtain out of the corner of my eye. It had lifted and had yet to drop. I didn't turn to look. After yesterday I didn't want to. The other maids had found me on my bed shivering and pale. I told them I was fine but they rightly didn't believe me. I refused to talk about what happened but let the healer, Megan, heal my neck. This morning they had refused to give me work. Miriam ordered me to rest.

Feeling uncomfortable with 'him' watching me, I put my hats away. I decided to visit Cybelle in the sickroom. I had talked to her a few times since I started working here and I wanted to see if she was feeling better. It would also be a good chance to see if she knew who I was and what my relationship with Lord Mikal was. I passed through empty hallways until I reached the quiet back rooms that were used for the sick. Approaching Cybelle's door and heard voices. Voices I recognised.

Wyatt was furious. I couldn't see him but I could hear him whispering with Miriam and Cybelle in the sickroom. He wanted to know if they were cracknobbed. Why had they let me, me of all people, go up there. I pulled out one of my hair ribbons and dropped it on the floor so I could have an excuse if someone found me outside Cybelle's door. I listened to them talk. From their whispers I deduced that these three were the only ones who knew who I really was. I started to understand Wyatt's weird looks and reaction to me. He had recognised me because he had known Lady Juliet when she was alive. He had realised who I was almost immediately.

Miriam and Cybelle hissed back at Wyatt that I was the only one brave enough to go up there. I listened to them argue back and forth. I decided to end this argument and get some answers. Picking up my ribbon and tying my hair back up tightly; I slipped through the door and shut it firmly. All three turned to look at me.

"Miriam and Cybelle are right. I was the only one brave enough", I whispered to Wyatt.

"However you could have warned me", I said reproachfully to the two mots.

"You know?" asked Wyatt.

"I've known who my parents were since I was nine. The mot at the orphanage where I was raised told me. I didn't really believe it until I saw that picture yesterday"

"It's uncanny isn't it? When I first saw you I nearly had a heart attack. I knew who you were right away. When you decided to stay I was against it but Miriam convinced me that it would look odd if we turned you away. We never meant for you, or him, to find out. He is in a sorry state as it is without you around."

"Gee thanks. You sure know how to make a mot feel welcome", I whispered angrily, "Did you ever think that maybe we might like to know who the other was?"

Wyatt and Miriam looked taken aback. Cybelle laughed croakily from her bed.

"She's got a lot of her father in her. Did you think that any child of Mikal and Juliet would ever be submissive? Come here girl"

I perched on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine but what about you?" she croaked, "I saw those marks on your neck yesterday. What did he do to you?"

"He saw my mother's necklace and nearly strangled me with it. He thought I had stolen it", I told her.

My fingers went automatically to my necklace. I pulled it out so that the others could see.

"I remember that necklace. It was an heirloom of Juliet's family. They passed it down mother to daughter for generations. It originally belonged to Juliet's great grandmother", said Wyatt.

"Really?" I said shocked

"Yes"

A maid came rushing in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Lord Mikal is ringing the bell. Apparently he wants the maid from yesterday", she said breathlessly.

She gave me a pitying look. The other three looked surprised. I remembered yesterday and suddenly felt very nervous. Part of me was still curious though. How would he act now that he knew who I was? The curiousness grew stronger and my anxiety began to fade a little. I always was reckless.

"Very well", I said lightly, "is the tray ready?"

"Yes; it's in the kitchen"

The maid disappeared and I turned to face the others. They all looked uneasy.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Miriam, "I don't know how he's going to react"

"I'm willing to find out", I told her.

With that I straightened my back and marched off to the kitchen. The other maids were looking at me in a type of awe. The master was asking for me to serve him again, not calling for my immediate dismissal, like he'd done with previous maids in the past. I carried the tray up the same route I'd taken yesterday.

Right outside the door I stopped and placed the tray on a small side table. Then I took the daisies I had weaved into my hair that morning out. I put them to one side of the plate on which the food sat. Gathering my flagging courage I picked up the tray again and walked swiftly to the room where I knew lord Mikal would be. I could not quite think of him as my father.

He was sitting in the same chair as yesterday. I walked over and placed the tray on the small table again. This time there was silence. Right as I was about to walk away he spoke.

"Sit"

He motioned to an armchair which across from him. I nervously perched on the edge of the chair.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Sit back"

I slowly slid back in the chair so that my spine was against the padded back rest.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I do now"

He leaned forward.

"How did you find out?"

"Everyone was going on yesterday about how Lord Mikal was a bad cove for nearly strangling me", I said witheringly.

He sat back again with a small disappointed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell them I was your daughter", I said casually

His head snapped around to look at me so fast I wondered how he didn't hurt his neck.

"How much do you know and how long have you known?" he asked quietly.

"I know my parents are Lady Juliet and yourself. I know Lady Juliet was pregnant and that when the baby was born she left it on the doorstep of an orphanage in the slums of the village of Kingsend. She left that baby a pale blue cloak and a silver necklace", I looked down at my necklace, "I was told the truth when I was nine. Before that I had no idea. I only found out it was you that lived here yesterday."

I fondled the necklace as I waited for his answer. Not daring to look up.

"Why nine?" he asked

"I left the orphanage to join a players group, The Tricksters Folly. Maggie, the mot who ran the orphanage, decided it was my right to know who my parents were, well, are."

"A player group?" Lord Mikal repeated sounding appalled.

"You didn't help at all with raising me so you are not allowed to form opinions of my actions" I said haughtily.

We sat in silence for some time watching the shadows move.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I saw the necklace and thought that you had taken it. I never realised that Juliet had given it to our baby. She never even told me what sex it, the baby, you, were. She said it was easier that way"

I couldn't help but feel some pity for Lord Mikal.

"Could you tell me the story? The real story of what happened?" I asked eventually

There was a long silence and I wasn't sure if he was going to answer.

"I met your mother at a ball. I stepped out for some fresh air and I saw her. Three young lads were terrorising a dog so your mother got a branch and started walloping them. She yelled at them to leave the dog alone. You should have seen their faces", he chuckled darkly at the memory.

"She picked up the dog and turned around and saw me. She was covered in the dog's blood and her clothes and hair were dishevelled but I thought she was the loveliest mot I had ever seen. I helped her carry the dog to a healer. As we waited for the healer to finish his work we talked. She was kind and passionate and stubborn as a rock. I fell in love with her within the hour."

Lord Mikal paused as though he was not sure how to continue.

"Your family", I prompted.

"My family told me the very next day that they had decided to find me a wife and that they had found one. The Lady Karina. She was the daughter of a lesser noble but their pedigree was high. I wanted to marry Juliet but they said that the agreement had already been made and the wedding day was set. I was devastated at the time. I met up with Juliet secretly later. Her family had just announced her betrothal to Lord Edwin of Beaufort, the kings youngest brother. We were both upset but decided to go with our families decisions."

"Really?" I interrupted. I hadn't heard this before.

"Yes. Then we met our future spouses. Lady Karina was a nasty piece of work; cruel and manipulating. I hated her immediately. She seemed just that much worse when compared to Juliet. Juliet's betrothed, Edwin, was a spineless and clingy young cove. She seemed to pity him. We met again and decided we just . . . couldn't do it. So I said I was going on a hunt and packed my things. Then I took my horse and things and made a camp in the forest not far from here. I rode to Juliet's house and disguised myself as a crone. Juliet told her family she was going to visit a sick friend and nurse her back to health. I pretended to be her chaperone and drove the wagon. Then we got my things and we escaped. For several days no one suspected anything. Then Juliet's 'sick' friend came to visit the house looking for Juliet and it was discovered that she'd run away."

Lord Mikal stopped again. By this time I had curled my feet up and was listening avidly.

"You can stop there if you want. You don't have to continue", I said comfortingly.

"No", he said, taking a deep breath, "if I stop now I won't be able to start again. We ran from town to town. Staying wherever we could afford and wherever they would let us. We stayed in barns and bushes. It was hard but exciting at the same time. Then Juliet fell pregnant with you. We did our hardest not to let anyone know. We tried to cover it up. I wouldn't have put it past our families to try get rid of the baby, of you. Then one day she went into labour. I didn't know what to do. We were in the middle of Kingsend. I found a hedge witch who helped us. Afterwards I paid her good money to forget any of it ever happened. Then Juliet took the baby away. She came back an hour later and told me that the baby was in a good place where it would be looked after."

In the dim light I thought I saw a tear trickle down his face. He looked like he was suffering physical pain; his eyes misty and distant.

"We knew that our families would kill you if they knew where you were so we ran far, far away from Kingsend. We got into Galla before they finally caught up with us. We had evaded them for over eleven months and they were angry. It ended with us running on foot through a pine forest with them chasing us on horses. You'd think we were criminals or escaped convicts the way they were chasing us. Eventually they trapped us at the top of a waterfall. We were in the middle of the river, up to our knees in water. Our families were on both sides of the river."

Tears were running down his face, his eyes looked agonized.

"The waterfall was Juliet's idea. I gave her a kiss goodbye and we jumped. I got bashed against so many rocks I felt like I should be dead. I could feel Juliet's hand in mine and I held on as hard as I could. My memories stop after that for about a month. I woke up in a bed here; in this house."

He heaved a great sob and continued brokenly.

"They told me Juliet was dead. I felt like life didn't have any meaning without Juliet in it. They got a mage to charm me so I couldn't chose the Black Gods option. I stopped talking to anyone and stopped eating. I nearly died but didn't. After a while I began this half life; living each day in shadow."

I slipped off my chair and hugged my father. I had tears running down my face to match his. My parents had loved each other so much. I clung on to my father tightly; it was as much a comfort to me as it was to him. He truly was my father now. He and my mother had left me for my own safety; sacrificing their happiness and eventually their lives to protect me. I felt humbled. He cried onto my shoulder and I held him. I ran my fingers through his hair and murmured soothing words in his ear. He gradually controlled himself.

"Thank you", he said thickly.

"Thank you for telling me your story", I said sniffling.

"Like you said; it's your right."

I sat back down in the armchair and he offered me half his cake. He awkwardly complimented the daises I had left on the tray. I thanked him warmly and smiled happily. He told me about my mother. He said she was kind and selfless. She was beautiful; she looked almost exactly like me.

"You have some of me in you too", he said smirking, "Your cheekbones are more prominent like mine. And you're taller and thinner than she was. The brains are mostly mine. Your mother wasn't dumb, just average. Your eyes are mine; having silver eyes runs in my family. And that sass and outspokenness is all me"

Then he laughed. It was a happy sound. Then he stopped suddenly and clasped his hand over his mouth.

"I haven't laughed in fifteen years" he said, sounding shocked, eyes wide.

"About time you did then", I said laughing.

"Yes. Yes I think it is"

After that I took the tray up to my father every day. We would spend an hour or two talking. He told me to call him whatever I wanted. I called him Papa or Father. Slowly I began to draw him out of his depression. After two weeks he let me open the curtains and clean up the room. On the third week I opened a window. After four weeks I had fresh flowers in the room. Slowly, slowly I made him happier. A month after we found each other I got him to venture outside. We had a snack at an outdoor table. Soon we began to spend our days out of the West wing. We told the household that he had taken a liking to me. They ate up that excuse like sheep eat up grass. Not one person questioned it. One day, a month or so after that, he gave me a hug and clumsily told me he was happy I was his daughter. He couldn't ask for better. I cried from happiness. This was more I'd ever dreamed.

* * *

**A/N I've just watched 'A Little Princess' and the scene at the end when the father and the daughter reunite inspired this chapter. **_**Eros**_


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N Sorry for the wait. The school year just started here in NZ. I've had classes and teachers and school camp to deal with.**

* * *

No-one's POV (Spitfire-15, Danny-16)

On the corner of two muddy streets a tall, dark cloaked figure stood. The freezing rain and late hour ensured that no one else was out. The figure pulled its hood forward further. Time passed but the figure stood still and alert. After nearly an hour the figure moved. It peered down one of the streets. Out of the grey rain another figure emerged. It too was hooded and cloaked. They stood together, one tall and one short.

"You're late", said the first person, their voice icy.

"People were suspicious. It took me a while to deceive them", retorted the shorter figure bitingly.

"Never mind. Is the plan in place?"

"Yes, but Daniel does not like us. However he is obedient so he should follow the plan quite well."

"Good. We have at least another three years to win him over. What about the plan for afterwards?"

"I'm thinking a hunting accident. It will be tragic and sudden but nothing to cast suspicion onto either of us."

"Good. I know a man who can organise 'accidents' very well. I will be able to contact him after the initial phase"

"Then we are agreed. I will handle the first part and you take care of the second"

"Yes. We have discussed this countless times. Too much in fact. Someone is likely to overhear us. We must not speak of this until it is closer to the time", said the tall figure harshly.

"Agreed", said the shorter figure.

"Let's take our leave. I am expected elsewhere"

Both figures dipped their heads at each other. The tall figure turned on it's heel and left in a swish of cloak. After a short while of standing in the rain the shorter figure also disappeared off into the rain. The rain poured down into the now empty street as lightening flashed overhead. Not one person saw the mysterious pair that night.

...

Leelee's POV

The carriage bounced and swayed alarmingly. I watched the shadows on the ceiling as they shifted and jerked. My stomach clenched uncomfortably again. I groaned and wrapped my arms over my stomach. This was worse that the time I had gone for a short trip to Port Caynn via a boat.

"I hate this road", whined Cissy, "Every year when I travel this way I feel sick"

"Why doesn't someone do something about this road?" asked Prissy rhetorically.

All three of us moaned as we bounced over a particularly large pot hole.

"That's it", said Cissy. Leaning out the window she called to the driver, "I demand you stop right now!"

The carriage quickly lurched to a stop, making us all cry out again. We stumbled dizzily out and slumped on the snow-filled verge. A little way along the road there was a small picturesque country house. I nudged Cissy.

"Should we go over an introduce ourselves?" I asked her.

Cissy opened her mouth but before she could reply we heard a laugh faintly behind us. A familiar laugh. As one we all turned. Silhouetted against the sun, a young mot ran along the crest of the hill. She skipped cheerfully through the knee deep snow. In the sun her hair sparked like fire. I felt my mouth fall open. Turning I saw that Cissy and Prissy were also collecting flies. Gathering my wits I called out.

"Alice"

She turned at the sound of my voice. Even with the glare of the sun and the distance between us, I could see her smile. She ran zigzagged down the hill, sliding on icy patches. Alice vaulted over the fence and skidded into me.

"Leelee, Prissy, Cissy. It's so good to see you"

Her grin stretched impossibly wider. With the sun haloing her head it looked almost as if she was radiating light. She was exuding extreme happiness and I couldn't doubt her joy at seeing us. She hugged us all individually.

"You must come into the house", she said, waving a hand down the road.

"You live there?" asked Prissy

"Yep"

We trudged after her, chatting all the way. It seemed that Alice had become a maid at the house. That surprised me and I told her so.

"How so?" she asked

"You seem too. . .too", I struggled to find the right words, "free and vibrant to be just a simple maid"

"Thank you. I've been told that before"

We entered the house through the front door. Alice delicately put her hand on another maids arm and asked if the cook could send some tea and biscuits up to the Sun room. The maid nodded and smiled at us.

"Come on", said Alice leading us into a beautiful room with yellow walls.

We sat on the white couches. Alice stirred up the fire and, together with the afternoon sun's late rays, we were soon warm again. Alice chatted freely to us about how she had left the player group and her friends here. The maids came in and set out the food. There was a fine selection of snacks. Alice poured us all a cup of tea and began to sip hers. She acted like she was the lady of the household.

She smiled again as someone walked into the room. I turned to see Lord Mikal. He smiled and I nearly choked on my tea. He was smiling easily at Alice. I wondered if that was the reason for her power in the household.

"Good afternoon" he said, bowing politely.

We stood and curtsied to him. Alice remained sitting and merely nodded in hello.

"Please be seated", he said, waving us back down.

"Mikal, this is Lady Pricilla, Lady Cecelia and Lady Amelia; better known as Prissy, Cissy and Leelee. Prissy, Cissy and Leelee this is Lord Mikal."

"Pleasure", he said before seating himself on a chair near Alice.

They made small talk but I studied Alice and Lord Mikal. They were at ease around each other and frequently shared looks in which they communicated silently. If it weren't for the age difference and my knowledge of Alice's character, I would say they were in love.

After half an hour of this I was beginning to consider that option. The age difference was maybe twenty years and I had seen gixies at court with husbands over thirty years older than themselves. Of course all those marriages were out of convenience, not love. Still, it was possible.

Prissy told a new joke and both Alice and Lord Mikal laughed. Then I saw it. It was so obvious. They both tilted their heads back as they laughed. Their faces were similar, with sharp cheekbones and silvery eyes. Both pairs of silvery eyes turned to me and I guessed I must have gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Lord Mikal, but I could see that Alice understood my gasp.

"I have no idea why some consider you unintelligent Leelee", she said, smiling over the rim of her teacup at me, "You're really too intelligent for your own good"

We all looked at her. She turned to Lord Mikal who saw the answer on her face.

"Should we say something?" he asked her.

"She will tell them anyway. We may as well tell them and ask them to keep it a secret. They will for me."

"Tell us what?" asked Prissy confused.

Alice looked at me.

"Alice is Lord Mikal's daughter", I said, still partially in shock.

"But who is your mother?" asked Cissy.

At this I looked at Alice. I had an idea but I wasn't sure.

"Lady Juliet. I am the infamous illegitimate child of Lord Mikal and Lady Juliet. They gave me up to save my life."

Alice looked a little teary eyed. She looked at Lord Mikal with love and he returned the look. I understood now. It was love but not the love between a man and a woman; but the love between a father and a daughter.

The two of them explained the story and Alice swore us to complete secrecy. We were not to breathe a word on pain of death. Alice said she'd send her contacts in the Court of Rogue after us. I didn't doubt that those contacts were very real.

Later Lord Mikal invited us to stay the night and we accepted gladly. The comfort of Lord Mikal's country estate was far preferable to a bug ridden inn that we would have stayed in, in town. The rooms were comfortable and cosy. Alice helped us unpack and dress in our night clothes. The four of us stayed up late into the night, curled on my big four poster bed, talking about all manner of things.

In the morning we breakfasted with Lord Mikal. Alice came in with a large silve tray just brimming over with food. When she turned to leave I stopped her.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?"

"Leelee, only the people in this room, and a few others, know I'm Lord Mikal's daughter. Not even the other maids know. If I eat with you they'll be suspicious. I'll talk to you later. I have afternoons off so I can say goodbye."

With that she left. I spent the morning in a snow fight with Cissy and Prissy. Then Lord Mikal gave us a personal tour of the house and the grounds. Finally in the afternoon we retired to the sitting room from the day before. There sat Alice, back straight, embroidering a piece of fabric. Lord Mikal gave her a kiss on the check and looked at her work. I looked also. It was a bouquet of fox gloves tied together with a ribbon. The work was neat and well done but Alice was going slowly. She didn't have the confidence of someone who had been embroidering since they were little.

"How long have you known how to embroider?" I asked

"Just over two months. I'm learning slowly", she said shyly.

"You're doing very well", Lord Mikal said encouragingly.

He turned to us.

"She is also learning several other things that she did not at the orphanage and with the player band", he said.

"Like what?" asked Prissy, listening intently.

"She knows dancing, singing, languages, geography and even history. However she has very little knowledge of etiquette and court manners. Her sewing is basic and her writing could be improved upon."

Like the others I was feeling confused as to what she would need to know all these things for. Seeing our confused faces Alice gave a wry smile.

"My father intends to present me at court", she said. Her voice was an odd mix of incredulity, pessimism and wistfulness.

"That's good", I said, surprising the others, "That way we can see you all the time. We can spend time together without you pretending to be our maid or anything. And you can see Danny."

"Danny?" asked Lord Mikal sharply.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Eventually Alice broke it.

"Danny is a friend of mine from court, Daniel of Beaufort. King Roger's nephew and heir", she said.

Lord Mikal looked disapproving and cleary curious of how she knew the king's nephew, but remianed silent. The subject was quickly changed and we began to talk about common friends. Lord Mikal asked after all his old friends and how the court had changed. For an hour we talked before a manservant came in.

"The young misses' carriage is ready", he said formally before bustling off.

We stood and made our way outside. The sturdy, black carriage stood outside the gate, gleaming from a recent wash. We curtsied to Lord Mikal who bowed politely. Alice hugged all of us and Cissy and Prissy cried, dabbing their faces with lacy hankercheifs. As she hugged me I felt something slip large but light into my pocket.

"Please give this to Danny. I don't think any of my letters are getting to him. Tell him to send his reply through you. Please", she whispered under her breath to me.

"Of course I will", I whispered back, mouth close to her ear.

We hopped into the carriage and with a sharp crack of the whip we were bouncing along towards Corus and the palace. As much as I enjoyed my parents' country manor, I enjoyed the palace better. Even with Prissy and Cissy there it was quiet and boring. Cissy, Prissy and I leaned from the windows and waved until Lord Mikal's house was out of sight.

"Goodbye", we called.

Sitting back down and wrapping myself in a warm fur I fell asleep. I dreamed of a grand cotillion in which Alice descended the great staircase and was surrounded by handsome admirers. In my dream she turned and struggled out of the group. As she did she tripped only to be caught and swept up in Danny's arms. I sighed and the perfectness.

Some hours later I awoke. Prissy and Cissy listened eagerly as I explained the dream to them. They 'ahh'ed over the silly romantic bits as I had. The two friends would make a lovely couple.

"We should make that happen", said Prissy

"Definitely", agreed Cissy.

I didn't enlighten either to the difficulty of what they were proposing. My friends weren't the smartest, neither was I, but we were determined and good hearted.

'And that should be enough', I thought.

**A/N I love the character's Prissy, Cissy and Leelee. They are frivolous but ****not as dumb as some people believe they are. It's going to heat up now. Eros.**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N I'm sorry everyone. I just went on a six day long school camp. I meant to post this before I left but with all the packing I forgot. I'm still sore from the eight hour tramp but I have dragged my sorry . . . body to the computer. I'm writing up the final chapters and should be fully done and posted in a few weeks.**

* * *

Danny's POV (Spitfire-15, Danny-16)

I looked around the room. It was quite large. Squires rooms, those that attach to their knight master's rooms, were supposed to be small. I suppose the fact that Sir Stanley was the king's champion and I was the king's nephew meant we had larger quarters. I frowned. I did not like special treatment.

My gear was unpacked. I had done this quickly so I could tell my parents 'sorry, I had already unpacked and could not possibly come stay with them, what a pity'. No matter what the size, I preferred these rooms to my ones at home. I poured some water in a basin and removed my shirt. The road dirt was almost caked on. I felt better after a good scrub. Afterwards I towelled off and pull on some loose breeches. I paused in front of the mirror. I had not seen a mirror in months. I had reached my full height of 6ft 3". My hair had darkened to a rich, dark brown and my skin had tanned from being outdoors for nearly six months. The travelling and fighting had given me a muscular build. I was handsome which came as a shock to me. Neither of my parents were considered lookers. Uncle Roger was the handsome one.

A knock broke me from my thoughts. I opened the door to find Leelee. She saw my bare chest and blushed deep red. Grinning despite her blush, she held out a thick sealed letter.

"I heard you had just gotten back with Sir Stanley. I am supposed to deliver this to you. It is from a mutual friend of ours", she said

I took the letter and broke it open. I knew many of the same people as Leelee, both of us growing up in the Palace district, but I couldn't figure out who would send me a letter, and why through Leelee. I cracked the wax seal and scanned the crisp white sheets. The letter immediately answered my questions. It was from Spitfire. She said she had sent several letters but soon realised that none were getting to me so she had given one to Leelee to deliver. The letter was quite long so I set it aside.

"Thank you", I told Leelee gratefully.

"When you have written a reply just give it to me and I'll send it. Whoever is stopping Alice's letters will most likely stop yours as well"

I nodded. This mysterious person was definitely something to consider. Leelee turned to leave. She had gone a few steps when she turned back.

"Did you know I'm rather good at drawing?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

"I had heard something along those lines", I said suspiciously.

"I thought I might include a drawing of you with your next letter to Alice, since as you haven't seen each other in a year. You don't have to pose. I'll just draw you as you are here", she said looking appreciatively at my bare chest.

Before I could protest she had walked off.

Groaning I shut the door. Just to be careful I locked it before picking up Spitfire's letter. I settled on my bed. For a short while I just looked at my name written sprawlingly on the front of her letter.

_Danny_

The letter itself was several pages long in curly, rambling writing. I read through it once. Thinking I must have read it wrong the first time I re-read it. Shocked just didn't quite cover it.

_Dear Danny_

It began

_Many strange and wonderful things have happened since last we saw each other._

Spitfire went on to describe her resignation from The Tricksters Folly, her hiring as a maid, her friends and last and most shockingly of all, her heritage. I was glad I had lain on my bed. If I had been standing I am sure I would have sat down somewhat involuntarily. Lord Mikal. Even knowing Spitfires unusual background and personality I hadn't seen this coming.

I lay the letter on my lap and thought about Lord Mikal. I had seen him once when I was travelling with my father. We had stopped by his country estate in Gardenia, to check on him. He had thrown a chamber pot at my father. It had shattered, spraying an eight year old me with fragments. I had caught a glimpse of him standing at the top of a flight of stairs, glaring down at my cowering father. He was a tall cove, easily my height, with coal black hair and silvery eyes. Silvery eyes like spitfire. Conjuring an image of Spitfire in my mind I could see the similarity between them. It was faint and yet obvious. She had his eyes and something in her expression and manner; a natural grace which I had always seen in Spitfire even when we were young.

The rest of her letter was less shocking but still made me speechless with wonder. Lord Mikal had accepted her fully as his daughter although they still had yet to tell the household. She was spending large quantities of time with him and had cured his fifteen year long depression. I scanned her letter and found the paragraph I was looking for.

_Papa is so kind to me. He is more affectionate than I could ever have imagined. He gives me a hug and a fatherly kiss on the forehead before bed and always looks after me. When I'm being too pert he even scolds me. That's something I never thought I'd be excited about. He supports my ideas no matter how unrealistic. He helped me set up an orphanage here in Gardenia._

I was happy that Lord Mikal could make Spitfire so happy. I knew she had always wanted her parents. He sounded like he genuinely cared for her. Spitfire had lived in poverty for a long time and now she could have what she deserved. She always looked after everyone else and now had someone looking after her. A nice warmth settled in the pit of my stomach.

For a while I just dreamed about what Spitfire might be doing until a thought hit me. Our marriage deal had been made because there were benefits for both sides. I got to both marry someone I could stand and rebel against my mother. Spitfire's benefit was that she could leave the slums and live in luxury. Now she was living in luxury without having to marry me. And she was with her father to boot. What did I have to offer her now except scandal? The warm feeling from moments ago cooled abruptly as though someone had thrown a bucket of water on me. I hurriedly scanned the letter. Right at the end was a bit I had overlooked in my shock.

_Everyone here is lovely. I have new friends and am in contact with my old ones. But they aren't you. You know all my secrets and wishes as I know yours. With you I am completely myself with no holding back or pretending. I connect with you on a deeper level than everyone else. I miss you terribly and often think of you. I always pump the gossips in the nearby town for talk about you. I learned about Sir Stanley. He's a good knight and I hope your enjoying your squire training. When it rains I feel sad knowing you are probably out in it. The gossips say Sir Stanley travels everywhere and that he rarely sleeps in inn and taverns. It must be exhilarating. On another note I have started wearing my ring in my mother's necklace around my neck. Every time I feel it or see it I smile. I hope you are well and are able to reply._

_All my love_

_Your Spitfire_

The ending cheered me up considerably. I had practically skipped over it the first time through, still reeling from the news of Spitfire's new found parentage. It was encouraging that she wrote that, even after writing almost a page on her discovery of her father and praising him.

I lay in a sleepy daze. We had gotten up before dawn in order to make it to the palace before lunch. Outside the palace I could hear the burble of people as they walked around and talked to each other. Feeling pleasantly sleepy on my comfy feather mattress, the first mattress I'd felt in over a month, I began to doze. I went over my old memories of Spitfire. It was my version of counting sheep and could always lull me to sleep, even in the most uncomfortable of sleeping spots. Spitfire in my grandmother's ball gown admiring her engagement ring, Spitfire racing the town lads a winning by a mile, Spitfire playing in the waves, her shabby dress hitched up around her knees, Spitfire dancing in the fireflies, dancing around the ballroom in my arms, kissing me in the stables, her messy writing '_All my love'_.

I was on the precipice of sleep when I dimly heard my door open. The training of the past few months kicked in. I had jumped off the bed, unsheathed my sword and was holding it to the intruder's neck before I had fully processed the action. I was unexpectedly picked up and thrown on to my bed. In the doorway stood my Uncle Dimitri.

"Good to see your training is paying off", he said casually, as if the past few seconds had not occurred.

"Good to see you're still able to fend off attackers Uncle. And pick locks. I thought you might be getting a bit old", I teased back.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about"

Uncle Dimitri sat on the end of my bed, "accidentally" knocking Spitfire's letter to fall to the floor. He picked it up and handed it back to me. I raised my eyebrows at his behaviour. He shrugged without the slightest bit of shame.

"I am getting old lad", he said, pulling out a pipe, "You know I work as the King's spymaster. Well I've been planning to take more of a backseat. Let my second in command assume more of the work. I thought I could do some of the desk work"

He lit the pipe and sat as if in deep thought.

"Uncle?" I asked, waking him from his quiet reverie.

"My second in command just quit. He's got himself a gixie you see", he smirked,"You might be able to see very clearly".

I blushed but didn't deny it. Uncle Dimitri would know about Spitfire. His spies were very good.

"I need a new second in command. I need someone; smart, tactical and I need someone noble. My brother won't accept a commoner as a spymaster. I often find commoners are more honest than nobility. I was hoping you could recommend someone. Any year mates or friends who would be interested and suitable?"

"I can't think of anyone who fills your requirements. Some may be suitable but few will be interested. They want glory and praise. Spying is so secretive, you don't get much glory"

"Mmph", agreed Dimitri.

He clapped a hand on my knee and stood. Tucking his pipe in his pocket he strode to the doorway, where he paused and turned.

"A piece of advice lad. Have fun with your gixie. From my reports I hear she's a right looker. You can have fun practising kissing and canoodling with her, if you're discrete. Just bear in mind that she's a commoner gixie looking to increase her lot in life. She's only interested in your money and title. That's it. Don't make promises and remember that it won't last forever", he said coolly.

Uncle Dimitri left abruptly and silently. His spy training, although used rarely used in the field, showed in his actions. His advice had left me smiling. Despite the ominous sounding warnings, I could read from his words and expressions that he had no idea of what Spitfire and I were to each other. He believed her to be a pretty face who entertained me on lonely nights. He did not know of our betrothal or deeper feelings. I rather though that Uncle Dimitri must be getting quite old if he was readily admitting it. He was nearly fifty though his boyish humour and good genes made him appear much younger.

I carried Spitfire's letter over to my desk and pulled some clean sheets of paper toward me. My reply took several goes. In my excitement and haste I ruined several tries. Even in the final copy my writing was rather messy. I re-read the letter with satisfaction. As an afterthought I added a quick inquiry if she knew anyone who would make a good spy. Feeling more content than I had I had in a long time I sealed the letter and took it to Leelee's room. Knowing Spitfire was safe and happy took a load off my shoulders. The prospect of being able to write to her, no matter how infrequently, made me feel very hopeful.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that. **_**Eros**_


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N BEWARE: Evil plotting ahead.**

* * *

Nobody's POV (Spitfire-15, Danny-16)

Two figures sat at a small, round table in a shadowy alcove in a dingy bar. They were silhouetted by a smoky oil lamp that wreathed their heads in a haze of foul smelling smoke. The figures were reading a series of letters, all written in a sprawling hand.

"We could use this bit", insisted the shorter, plumper figure.

"I think this is a bad idea. If we send him any doctored letters he will know they are not from her.", said the other figure.

"If we can just send one letter to see how he responds. He might have changed his mind about her and choose not to reply"

"No", said the tall figure authoritatively, decidedly laying down the letters, "We must not send Daniel her letters. He will see through them straight away; and what if he figures out that someone has been stopping her letters? He would find us out and then where would we be. Our plans and hard work would be for nothing."

The smaller figure reluctantly gathered up the letters and tied them neatly with a bow. After hesitating for a minute, the shorter figure carried them to the fire that burned in the grimy grate and was about to throw them in.

"Wait" said the taller figure suddenly, "Keep them. They may be useful yet. We could use this information."

The smaller figure tucked the letters submissively in a pocket, face pulled in a grimace of distaste. The cloaked figure was not used to taking orders, even if taking those orders meant getting what it wanted. Returning to the table and the short figure sculled a grubby jack full of murky beer and wiped a hand across its mouth.

"Are you coming?"

"No. I'm meeting the man I told you about, later. The one that is good at organising 'accidents'", said the tall figure

"I see", nodded the shorter one, "Nice doing business with you. Until next time"

...

Spitfire's POV

I was beating out the rugs from all the guest bedrooms with a giant, long handled stick with a net like object on the end. Dust was coming out by the bucket full. No one had been a guest here for such a long time. Only Cissy, Prissy and Leelee, who had stayed in the most habitable rooms. The strong wind whipped most of the dust away before it could coat me. As it was I already covered with it.

"Alice", called Miriam's voice, "Get over here you silly gixie. I have a letter here. It's from the palace"

"Coming", I called. I all but sprinted over.

"I think it's from a lad", she said with a lusty wink.

All the other maids giggled. They winked and catcalled.

"Who's it from", called Mattedia.

She walked over and draped her arm around my shoulders. Before I could react she snatched the letter from my hands and pulled it open. Fearing her finding out my secrets, I dashed after her. Mattedia didn't even know my name was Spitfire. Well, it was more of a nickname now. Still, I couldn't risk her finding out about the deal that Danny and I had.

Seemingly trying to tempt me to stop chasing her, she threw the first two pages behind her. I caught them before they touched the dusty ground. Still running, she began to read the last page aloud, putting on a deep voice.

"I miss you terribly. I was so glad when I got your letter. It felt like a million years to me, far longer than just one year. As selfish as it may sound, I enjoyed hearing that you think of me often. I, myself, cannot go an hour without thinking of you. Please keep writing. With all my love. Danny"

"Ohhhhhh!" chorused all the maids. They all broke down into fits of laughter. I knew I was blushing by the warm patches on my cheeks.

"Wait", called Mattedia, laughing, "There's another sheet here"

Mattedia came to a sudden stop.

"What is it?" I asked breathlessly

"Take a look at this"

"What?" gasped all the maids as they gathered around.

Mattedia showed them the sheet and they whistled appreciatively.

"What is it? What does it say?" I asked anxiously

"Wow. Where did you find him?" asked Yolande

Mattedia held the piece of paper over her head and grinned at me.

"I won't give this to you until you answer"

"We met when my cat went missing and he helped me find him", I said uncomfortably.

The girls tittered and made several vulgar suggestions. Mattedia passed over the paper. On it was a very good drawing of Danny standing bare-chested and smiling. The artist had shown special attention to the muscular arms and stomach. On the back was a quick note from Leelee. She said that everyone was well and happy and asked how I liked the drawing. I could picture her face as she wrote that little bit, and her tone of voice.

"Put that away. You can read it later. Get back to work you lazy gixies", called Miriam.

I hurriedly ran to my bedroom at the top of the house and stowed the letter away under my pillow before going back to work beating the rugs. Papa had been cleaning out the house for the first time in fifteen years. He had even helped. Every maid and manservant had been helping. Together we were systematically cleaning out every room. The commonly used rooms, like the kitchen, the sitting room and the servants sleeping quarters were all quite clean. However the guest rooms and the west wing were filthy. Wyatt was setting us tasks and kept a strict schedule. So far we had cleaned nearly two thirds of the house. Once we were fully done, Papa would hire some people to re-decorate some of the worst rooms. It was tiring but satisfying work that sent us soundly to sleep at night.

...

Later that night I made myself a cup of tea and took my letter to the secret room with the picture of Mama. In my break times and days off I had been cleaning this room. The floors was swept and scrubbed. The curtains had been washed and the windows cleaned. I lit a small fire and sat down in a comfy armchair that I had taken from another room.

Like my letter, Danny's was quite long. He had written about what he had done since he last saw me. His news was less shocking than mine but seemed twice as interesting. Lord Stanley was a great believer in equality and he and Danny had helped wherever they could. Townsmen need help digging a latrine trench, Danny and Stanley would help. I thought he sounded perfect for Danny; they definitely had the same sort of ideas. The gossips in town were definitely right about Lord Stanley, the cove liked to sleep outdoors. Danny jokingly wrote that he didn't love me anymore; he had fallen in love with his feather mattress. Much to his disappointment, despite a small relapse in her sickness, his mother was alive and well. He hadn't seen his father at all yet but hadn't heard any bad news so assumed he too was well.

Danny told me about all his friends and his training. There was a small inquiry asking if I knew anyone who would be a good spymaster. He also put in a bit about Cissy, Prissy and Leelee. He knew we were friends. There was a little bit about the court and court ladies. The description of Lady Maralinda had just a wee bit too much detail for my taste. I felt an uncomfortable flutter in my stomach but dismissed it.

"How are you today Darling?" asked Papa as he entered the small door.

I started and held a hand to my heart. "I was fine before you burst in here and gave me a heart attack!"

"I apologise", he said, not sounding apologetic at all, "So?"

"Good. I managed to beat all the rugs on the second floor and get a start on the third floor"

"What's this?' he asked, motioning to the letter.

"A letter from one of my friends"

"Which one? Is it Angus again?"

"No. It's from Danny", I said, head ducked.

The Beaufort family was a bit of a sore subject. I saw Papa's eyes flick towards the picture over the fire place.

"I still cannot believe that someone good came out of that family"

"Well someone did", I said.

"So this letter is from Daniel. Why has he not written before?" said Papa. He put an emphasis on the name Daniel, saying it with a touch of distaste.

"Danny", I put a light stress on the name, "didn't receive my letters. They were intercepted. I gave my letter to Leelee and she delivered it to him. He sent his letter back through her"

"Intercepted? How do you know your letter just didn't get lost?" he asked.

"Eighteen letters over the space of a year?" I arched an eyebrow. "My other letters reach Corus and the palace, just not his ones"

Father hmmed and walked over to the window. "I will look into this. Ask some questions"

"Please don't"

Papa looked up confused.

"All I have is the fact that, whoever it is, thinks they're safe, that I don't know who they are. I need to be sneaky. If you ask questions then they will question why and will know I'm on to them. They might try something else which I couldn't protect myself against. Besides, I already have people asking questions".

"Your contacts in the Court of the Rogue?" Lord Mikal asked disapprovingly.

"Yes", I said firmly.

"Very well then"

...

Danny's POV

I was concerned. As I perched on the window seat I watched my father in the garden. I was paying my compulsory visit to my parents. Mother had just gone to ask the maids where our tea was and what was taking them so long. From my seat I could see father pottering around, talking to himself, wearing a suit of armour. Mother came back in with the tray. She poured out two cups and sipped hers quietly.

"How long has he been acting like this?" I asked.

"A few months, but it has gotten worse in the past two weeks", she replied

"A few months?" I choked out, "And why wasn't I told?"

"I didn't want to worry you dear", Lady Karina replied, barely bothering to play the kind and concerned mother.

I snorted in disbelief and disgust. In the garden his father charged at a pansy, making the noise of horse hooves with his mouth.

"Have you had a doctor over?" I asked

"Yes. My doctor came. He's given me some medicine which I give Jonathon every morning and night. He thinks it's the stress"

"What stress. The steward runs the whole of the estate, with a little help from you. Beaufort is in good hands, we're doing well. If the weather continues to be good, we'll have a good crop season and will be even wealthier. Everyone's healthy and the country isn't at war. What does he have to stress over?"

"I don't know"

We sipped tea in cold silence. I felt Mother watching me as I watched my Father. He was skipping enthusiastically in circles around the kitchens mouser cat. Personally I believed that it was the stress of living with my mother that was getting to him. That or she was poisoning him. I wouldn't put that past her.

After a few more cups of tea and a brief, whimsical chat with my Father, I escaped. Riding back to the palace I worried about my Father. I had never had a close bond with him or even really a good talk. He had been some distant, far off figure who did things. Uncle Dimitri, Uncle Roger and various training masters had been father figures to me. Now I felt a strange itch in the back of my mind. If Father became worse and was declared insane, I would inherit. It was not a thought I looked forward to.

...

Nobody's POV

High up in a tower the tall dark figure stood. The long cape fluttered sinisterly around it, clinging around a slender frame. Wisps of hair escaped a hastily tied horse tail. Grumbling the figure brushed them back. The figure was bored and it's feet hurt from standing here. Way up at the top of the tower it was chilly and pigeons roosted quietly.

Sighing, the figure found a small patch clean of bird droppings and sat. It had been here for almost an hour. The figure was not used to waiting. It liked to get things immediately. As it was, the figures father was right, you had to wait to get the best things and the best things were worth waiting for. The thing the figure wanted was definitely the best and it was taking a spectacularly long time to get. The plan was two years in the planning and had been in action for just one year. The figure calculated it would be at least another three years before its goal was reached.

While it waited the figure thought over the plan. It had been planning this from a young age, keep your eye on the prize, it's father had said. It had carefully recruited that halfwit to help. Unfortunately, the figure huffed, it was necessary. The figure had paid for three accidents; Danny, the King and that spiteful pest. When the time came, the figure would be at the top.

Still frowning, the figure saw the person it had been waiting for. Daniel of Beaufort was slowly plodding towards the palace on his big stallion. The figure had sat here just for the purpose of seeing his face. It needed to judge whether or not to start the next phase of the plan. Daniel had an expressive face and the cloaked figure was confident that it could read it.

The young man looked glum and thoughtful. So he had seen his pathetic father. The 'medicine' apparently wasn't helping. What a pity thought the figure as it snickered to itself. Switching that medicine had been tricky. No one had seen it and clearly no one had made the connection yet. As long as no one did young Daniel was safe; for now.

Daniel passed out of the cloaked figures sight and the figure finally relaxed. It wasn't made for this, literally. It had not been born to plot and hide and commit murder and treason. It would have gotten other people to do it's dirty work, but if you want something done right, do it yourself. That or find a good servant. Thinking of servants immediately lead the cloaked figures brain to that Spitfire, Alice, whatever.

That girl was nothing but a thorn in it's side. She had nearly made two years of planning go down the drain. This should have been easy. Instead the figure was forced to do extra work to work around this girl. Daniel seemed to like her a lot. To the figure she was a gangly, pallid, know-it-all gutter wench who mother was a Cesspool doxie and her father was foist. The figure breathed out heavily through it's nose. Another accident may be in order it thought.

* * *

**A/N Anyone want to guess who the figures are and what they're up to? **_**Eros**_


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N Hey everyone. I'm just wanted to answer a few of your questions**

**Dom-Loves-Kel****- **The figures are human and have both been mentioned in the story. Beaufort is the name of the estate where Danny and his parents live. It's just a place I made up because all the nobles had a place after their names. King Roger is the current King. Normally his brothers would inherit as he has no children but . . . you'll see. As for the Rogue, keep reading. For 'Whiplash' ditto. Thank you for consistently reviewing. You are my number one reviewer.

**Dare to Imagine**– Yes there were sheds in my story. I am allowed some free licence. Also I think only having a few small mistakes in 35 chapters is pretty impressive, especially since I have no beta reader. Thank you for your constructive criticism.

**Damn. Long authors note. I hate them personally. Sorry everyone.**

* * *

Danny's POV (Spitfire-16, Danny-16)

I can't believe it, I thought. I had not lived with my mother for over six years and she was still controlling my life. She had signed me up for dancing classes with the other noble children. Not that we were really children anymore. Sir Stanley had decided to stay in Corus for the winter so he could spend time with his family. Now I was stuck here doing the waltz of all things.

"And bow," snapped the dancing teacher. "Lower," he yelled at me.

The other students gave me pitying looks and rolled their eyes behind the teacher's back. The teacher hated me for some reason. He was a jealous man who had grown sour at being forced to teach children. To be fair we were noble children.

"Two twirls milord".

Obediently I twirled feeling foolish. As there were an uneven number of male and female dancers I was left to dance without a partner. I imagined Spitfire dancing with me. I remember when we danced when we were younger, before I had to leave, she was very graceful. She had what the dancing teacher called natural grace. He had pointed out the students that had it. I could see the difference. They moved smoothly without falling over their own feet; unlike me. My imaginary Spitfire laughed as we whirled around. I felt my back straighten and my empty arms form a more natural shape. She was helping me dance.

"That's better" the teacher hissed reluctantly.

I kept up my imaginary Spitfire for the first half of the lesson. Her hair was loose and glinting in the sunshine. She laughed at the teacher and poked her tongue out when his back was turned.

There was a quiet knock on the solid, wooden doors to the large room we were dancing in. In slid Lady Maralinda. We all bowed and curtsied to her and she curtsied back. She sailed over to the teacher and had a quiet conversation. I saw the dancing masters eye slide in my direction. He nodded.

"Lord Daniel, you will now dance with Lady Maralinda"

I smiled politely and bowed. The music started again and I watched my friends over Maralinda's shoulder. They were almost as bad a me. Maximin and Jarred looked like they were lost in each other's eyes. Maralinda appeared intent on capturing my attention. She tried to start a conversation but I gave her short answers. I wasn't in the mood to natter about shoes and balls. She stepped rather hard on my foot.

"Oww!" I said shocked.

"I apologise", she said, hand over her mouth, "I really try, but I'm not that good at dancing".

I almost snorted. She hadn't tripped or stumbled the whole dance. This was her first mistake and I rather thought she did it on purpose to get my attention.

"You're very good though", she continued, " Maybe you could give me some private lessons"

She fluttered her eye lashes and moved her hand on my arm, almost stroking me. I knew what happened at 'private lessons'. I just stared at her. She pulled out a fan and waved it enticingly in front of her low décolletage. The movement of the brightly decorated fan tempted me to look down but I resisted.

"I'm not very good at dancing and I would make a terrible teacher. However I hear that William is a fantastic dancer and I am sure he could teach you"

I waved a hand towards one of the handsome male squires, one of the ones I knew the gixie's sighed over. Maralinda barely glanced at him.

"I'm not sure I'd feel entirely comfortable with him", she simpered impatiently.

"Perhaps I can give you a small lesson at your father's party. I hear he has hired the entire Palace district orchestra"

Lady Maralinda smiled a little in what looked like triumph. She took the bait though and proceeded to fill me in on every tiny detail and fact about the party. I tuned out her monologue but tried to look interested. Every so often I'd nod or smile.

...

Eventually the dancing lesson came to an end and I was able to sneak out quickly. I grabbed my sword and made my way down to the practise courts. I hacked the straw dummies to pieces and moved on to the rotating wooden posts. It was an invention Sir Stanley had seen over in the Yamani Islands and brought back here. I worked hard until I was soaked in sweat and all the boredom of dancing lessons, the annoyance of Maralinda and the stress of my parents was gone. I whirled on the balls of my feet and threw my sword as hard as I could at an old archery target board that was to be taken away for repairs. It hit the bullseye with a thunk.

Someone started clapping slowly. I turned sharply in the direction of the sound. There was a tall blonde woman. She looked Scaran and carried a lethal looking sword on her hip. I vaguely wondered how she had gotten it past the gate guards. She stopped clapping and smirked at me. Walking forwards she jumped the small fence that marked two sides of the practice court. Slowly, she walked around me, looking me up and down. I was very conscious of the fact that my sword was imbedded in a target board nearly six metres away. The blonde woman came to a stop in front of me.

"Well, I can see why Spitfire likes you"

I stayed silent and wary. I knew that Spitfire knew many people, most of who trusted and respected her, but I wasn't sure how they'd react to me.

"I'm doing a small favour, looking into a few things, for Spitfire. I need to ask you some questions"

"What kind of favour? Is there a problem? Is Spitfire okay?" I asked.

"She's fine. This is just about the letters that have been intercepted."

"Then ask away"

She motioned me over to the fence and we both perched there.

"I'm Aniki by the way. Now, how many letters have you sent Spitfire?"

"I thought she was still travelling with The Tricksters Folly so I didn't send any. Then I got one of her letters through Leelee, a friend of ours, and I sent her a reply. Since then we've written more. So five I think"

"Do you think the person intercepting your letters is doing it because of you or because of Spitfire?"

"Me, most likely. I'm wealthy, noble and third in line for the throne"

"True. But why only the letters between you and Spitfire? Why not all your letters?"

"I assume because their plan involves me getting married and having children. They want to control who and when"

Aniki thought over this.

"That might just make sense. Why do you think they want to control who you marry and have children with"

I shrugged. "When I inherit my wife will be queen and then my children will be the next in line"

We sat in silence considering the implications of this.

"So who would want to stop you from marrying Spitfire?"

"Whoever wanted to marry me instead"

'And they would be . . .?"

"Most of the noble ladies in Tortall"

"Hmmn"

I tried to think of some way to narrow down that list but it was the truth. I was probably one of the most eligible bachelors of the decade and I had had scores of beautiful, accomplished young ladies thrown at me. My mother of course was controlling and evil but she wouldn't benefit from it. I couldn't see her just doing it from the goodness of her heart, if there was goodness in her heart, if she had a heart.

"That will be all for now" said Aniki startling me. I had forgotten she was there.

"I may need to ask more questions when I find out more", she said.

"Of course"

Aniki walked the way she had arrived.

"Wait", I called. She stopped and turned.

"What?"

"Who are you and how do you know Spitfire?"

She tossed her golden hair and lifted her head with pride.

"I am Aniki, Queen of the Ladies of the Rogue and a friend to Spitfire"

With that she left. I smiled to myself and shook my head in wonder. Why was I not surprised that Spitfire knew people in the Court of Rogue? I was a little surprised that they had The Queen of the Ladies of the Rogue looking into a little matter such as letters being intercepted. It seemed more like a job for an underling. Spitfire must know some very high up people in the Rogue and know them well.

...

Spitfire's POV

I scanned Aniki's letter with growing frustration. There was nothing. For nearly two months I had been searching for those interfering morons who were stealing my letters to Danny. Sure, I had been careful to say very little in them, but still. They were my letters and I shouldn't have to sneak around just to send a letter to my friend and bethrothed.

I ground my teeth and crumpled up the piece of cheap paper. In a fit of anger I threw it to the ground and stomped on it. I was just so annoyed. Why me? When the paper was completely destroyed I paused. It felt to good and I hadn't practised my moves in months. Running up to my room I struggled into my fighting gear and grabbed my weapons.

I sprinted back to the quiet patch of farmland near the river and began. I blocked, threw punches, kicked and rammed imaginary opponents. The trees became my enemies and I pounded them. My knuckles cracked and bleed but I didn't care. I whippy tree branch snapped back when I hit it and it cracked over my check. I ignored the sting of the weal. I worked through my weapons. My knives cut through the air with quiet whispers, my sharpened spinning stars thunked into trees and Whiplash left the grass stubble short. I panted and raged and fought.

When most of my anger had been released I threw my weapons in the small pack I kept them in and ran off. For hours I ran over the countryside. Sometimes I stopped to roll and duck and jump. My body remembered the moves but I was out of practise. I would have to set aside extra time to work out. Hours passed and it began to rain. The water fell like a waterfall and thunder rumbled across the sky like an avalanche. Mithros' anger matched mine. I screamed my war cry to the sky until my breath ran out. Finally I returned to the river and found it a raging torrent. My bag was inches away from being swept up by the river. I snatched it up and ran back to the house.

I hammered on the kitchen door but no one answer. They must have gone to a house meeting. There was always someone in the kitchen. I raced around to the other doors but they were all closed and locked against the storm. As a last option I knocked on the front door. No one answered here either. The whole house was shut up. I banged my fists on the door until the splinters stabbed deep and my bruised hands wept blood. For the first time since I had found my father, I wept. I hadn't seen Danny in over a year, clearly no one in the house had noticed I had been missing for hours, people were stealing my letters and Aniki couldn't find out anything about them. Not only that but Angus had just written the day before that his first child had died in the womb and his wife was sick and this morning my monthly visitor had arrived unwanted.

I curled in a ball on the cold stone steps and cried my heart out. Years before, when I lived practically on the streets, with not but a thin dress and one meal a day, I would have dealt with this. When I lived with the Tricksters Folly, I would have asked for help and made my way through it. Now I lived in luxury with my father and many friends, I was having an emotional breakdown. I was going soft, I thought stunned. It was enough to shock me out of my tears. I rolled flat on my back and stared up at the flat black night. I saw a blinding white fork of lightening crash down not three miles to my right. The rain washed the blood from my hands and from my cheek. Eventually I fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

Freezing cold hands gently moved over my body, pausing on my neck and wrists. The fingers tapped lightly in several places before coming to a stop on my forehead. I was so cold. My body shivered, trying desperately to produce some heat. The air made my teeth ache and my arms were arctic cold where they lay near my sides.

I tried to move but found that I was pinned down by something immensely heavy. Trying not to panic, I opened my eyes a mere millimetre, not wanting my captors to know I was awake yet, I found a beautiful jewel green expanse. I waited for my eyes to adjust a little. It appeared to be a bed cover. Above me wispy white curtains fluttered about the four post frame. The rich brown wood looked polished and new.

I knew this room. I had helped clean it recently. It was in the West Wing, near my father's bedroom. The room had big glass doors that opened up to a balcony. From it you could see the sunset. This was the room that I had helped to clean and decorate. Father had said that when we officially announced my identity it could become my bedroom. I wondered why I was here.

"This is a very serious fever. She was in the rain all night you say. That would definitely do it. I really suggest you get a good healer from one of the closer towns. You might even want to send to Corus and ask some of the mages there. It's a week's journey but she is very seriously ill".

The voice was clear and crisp and cold. I had heard it before, though I couldn't say where. I opened my eyes the whole way.

"She's awake", said the voice.

My father entered my line of view as well as the owner of the voice. I focused on my father first. He looked worried and tired. The dark circles under his eyes suggest that he'd been up all night. He stroked my hair off my sweaty forehead. I turned a little to look at the other face. He had a bushy brown beard and brilliant blue eyes. He studied me carefully. It took me a minute to put a name with the face. Doctor Manson. He was the town doctor, the best despite not even having a touch of gift. I dimly thought that I must be quite sick if they called in Doctor Manson.

My memories stopped there and for a while I drifted in a dreamland. Most of my dreams turned to nightmares. I wandered across arctic plains and scorching hot deserts. In one dream I stood at two massive iron gates and saw Danny on the other side. He was looking away from me. A small child came running up and he threw the child up into the air and caught it again. The child laughed. A stunningly beautiful woman with blonde curls and a haughty look came into view. She kissed Danny and they hugged romantically. The three of them were a perfect little family. In my dream I felt sick. The dream faded to blackness and I knew no more.

* * *

**A/N Don't worry. She won't die. **_**Eros**_


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N This is a ridiculously long chapter but I'm sure you don't mind. Enjoy.**

* * *

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-16, Danny-16)

I sat in my cosy bed and chatted with Papa who was leaning against the foot board.

"So everyone knows now?"

"When they found you on the doorstep I freaked out a little", he said

"A little?" I interrupted

"A lot. I ordered them to move you here and call Doctor Manson. They asked questions of course and so I just told them I wanted the best for my daughter. All in all they took it very well"

"Aren't they just going to go tell everyone?"

"I've asked them to keep their mouths shut for a little while longer, until I can announce it officially. Most of them like you and they have agreed. I just hope they can keep their promise"

"If someone does tell it might just be passed off as a piece of random gossip"

Father nodded smiling

"Who'd believe something like that", he asked sarcastically.

We laughed together. I quickly grabbed my hanky as my laugh turned into a hacking cough and a violent sneeze. Father looked concerned but I waved a hand dismissively. My fever had broken after four days of sweating and awfulness. Today was day eight of the sickness saga. All that was left was a lingering cold that was passing.

"So when are you going to 'announce' me?"

"Your friend", started father, with a distasteful emphasis on friend, "Daniel, is celebrating his birthday in a month and a half. I think that would be a good time to announce you. Many nobles will be at court and other young gixies with be brought out"

"Good"

There was a long uncomfortable silence in which father and daughter avoided eye contact.

"What's my name going to be?" I finally asked

"What?"

"You call me dear and sweetheart and such, Danny calls me LS, I was called Spitfire for the first nine years of my life, and I've been called Alice for the past seven. What is my official name going to be?"

"Alice seems like a good name. Not flashy or cheap like Spitfire. It sounds like a doxies name"

Father chuckled to himself. I seethed for a minute. Spitfire was my name and who I was. He had just called me a cheap doxie. I shook it off. He had given me an honest opinion and an idea of what other nobles might think.

"I'm going to go down to dinner. Do you want me to send up a tray?" he asked

"Yes please Papa. I'm starving"

"Okay then. Get better and rest"

He left the room and I could hear him greet a servant. Seconds later my ears picked up the sounds of footsteps and I heard someone call out to others. Several footsteps came closer. Around the door frame three faces appeared. Mattedia, Yolande and Eelium. Mattedia confidently walked forwards and plopped down on the edge of my bed. Blonde Eelium followed her in and Yolande shyly shuffled behind her.

"Comfortable bed this", Mattedia told me.

"Don't I know it. I've been in it for days. Getting a bit sick of it really", I told her conversationally.

"I might have to take it off your hands", she joked.

We all smiled at each other and the other two settled down on the bed. The ease of just being friends settled back in. For a while we gossiped like we usually did when we were trimming hats in the evenings. They told me about the orphanage I had set up with my hat profits, things were going well apparently. A widowed man had stepped forward and had started running the orphanage, a position I had been trying to permanently fill; most people never lasted longer than a few months. The gixies also told me about the gossip inside the house. No one had said anything about me and Wyatt and Miriam had made it pretty clear that whoever did was in for it.

When the dinner tray arrived I let the girls help me finish off the food. They always sent up too much. Together we polished off the tray and the girls all stood up.

"We'll take this down for you", Yolande said, leaving silently.

"Bye Alice", Eelium said, following

"Your ladyship", teased Mattedia with a deep curtsy

"Oh you", I grumbled.

She ran from the room with a smile and a giggle. I sighed and leant back on my pillows. All this socialising was tiring. With that thought I settled down for a good nap.

...

Nobody's POV

The two figures walked through the dark streets of the Cesspool. They left an empty gap in their wake. People seemed to sense that these people were bad news and avoided them. The figures settled in the same pub, a grungy place that attracted the wrong sort of people, people like the figures.

"I have heard some interesting news", started the taller figure, "Apparently, a week ago, a Doctor Manson was summoned to Lord Mikal's house to treat a sick maid. Doctor Manson is very expensive and has only ever been summoned to treat Lord Mikal when he became ill. The household is usually looked after but the house hedge witch. Now why would a reclusive Lord call for an expensive Doctor to heal his maid?"

The smaller figure frowned and thought it over.

"You believe the maid is her?"

"I'm sure of it. One of my spies in that area tells me that she hasn't seen the girl recently. Usually she goes into the village twice a week to sell hats and visit the orphanage there. I'm more interested in the why"

"What's your theory?" asked the small figure dutifully

"I've done some digging. There have been tales of Lord Mikal and Lady Juliet circling for years with many different versions. However the versions I'm interested in are the ones in which they have a secret illegitimate child and give the child away".

The smaller figures head jerked up sharply and it gasped

"You think she's their illegitimate daughter?"

"I managed to wrangle a way into the royal gallery. They have a life size painting of Juliet, there are supposed to be two copies though no one knows where the other is. The painting looks just like her. I'm sure"

The smaller figure nodded and looked thoughtful

'What do you want to do about . . . this new development?" it asked

"I've been thinking about this. Both the girl and Daniel seem very in love, I don't think that we can break them up; they won't trust us at all. So, I think we should convince one of them to make the other hate them"

"How?" asked the small figure interestedly

"If they love each other so much, one will give up on the other for their own good. If they thought the other would be better off without them, then they might let go"

"But will they go for it?"

"I'll make sure of it"

From the shadows another cloaked figure watched. He had been listening to the conversation carefully. It was as he had suspected. Without the figures noticing, he paid for his drink and left. The only question was what to do with this information.

...

Maixmins POV

I stood next to my knight mistress, Lady Knight Joanna, as the King finished his announcement. We were in the great entrance hall and all the knights, lady knights and their squires, had been called by the King. There had been minor skirmishes between Tortall and Scanra and some believed that within the next few years it would escalate to war. The King was giving us a month off, to do as we liked. I knew most were planning on visiting family and returning to their estates. That was my plan too. However, I didn't believe that was Danny's plan.

I glanced back over at my friend. He was standing still and looked relaxed, but I could see small signs of excitement. His fingers absently flicked against each other and he was hiding a grin. I didn't think he'd look like that if he was going to see his parents. The King finished and left as everyone bowed and curtsied. Danny ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"See you in a month" he said cheerfully and sprinted off.

Later that day I saw him gallop out of the palace gates on Wind-dancer, his big chestnut stallion, with full saddlebags. I was on the wall to collect my winnings from a bet from one of the guards there. I saw Danny raise a fist and whoop with freedom as he sped below. I chuckled and waved, although I knew he couldn't see me. I think I knew where he might be going.

...

Danny's POV

I rode slowly down the pot holed street feeling foolish. This plan had seemed so good back at the palace. Now, after four days riding to think about it, it seemed very silly. I really couldn't just turn up unexpectedly and expect them to just let me in. Spitfire's friends would wonder why a maid had a lord visiting her. I trotted past the gate to Lord Mikal's house and headed towards the village. I turned back after five minutes. Then turned back again. I dithered on the barren road. Eventually I rode up to Lord Mikal's house and through the gates. Acting as calm as I could, I let them take my horse and summon Lord Mikal. I swallowed nervously.

Lord Mikal arrived and I introduced myself. There was a long pregnant pause as he looked me up and down. I got the drift that he didn't want to like me but found me more than his expectations. Spitfire had explained in her letter's that I was not a popular subject with her father. He finally greeted me and invited me inside.

We entered a warm yellow sitting room and the first thing I saw was Spitfire standing next to the fire. She was warming her hands over the flames as they lit her rust coloured gown and vibrant hair. She turned, with her mouth open to speak, clearly expecting her father. She saw me standing smiling in the doorway and her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. I walked into the centre of the room and dimly heard Lord Mikal enter behind me.

Before I could fully comprehend the gesture, Spitfire threw herself at me. I caught her easily and twirled her around. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine twined tightly around her waist, lifting her from the floor. Spitfire's lips met mine in a tender kiss that want on and on. There was a loud clearing of a throat behind me and I reluctantly pulled back and set Spitfire back down.

We turned to find a very grumpy looking Lord Mikal. I gulped. In the excitement I had completely forgotten him. Spitfire looked as embarrassed as I felt but I could sense some rebelliousness from her.

"Please control yourselves. I do not want to have to remind you of your proprieties again", Lord Mikal said sternly, "Lord Daniel, you may stay here as long as you like, providing you follow my rules."

What followed was possibly the most embarrassing conversation of my life. Lord Mikal was VERY clear on what he did and did not expect from us. I could see Spitfire's tomato red visage in my peripheral vision and I knew it mirrored my own. After over ten minutes of being lectured, Lord Mikal went to find us some tea. I turned to Spitfire.

"Was that as awkward for you as it was for me?" I asked.

"More. I am going to murder my father when he comes back", she said through clenched teeth.

I chuckled and nudged her arm playfully. "You know that as a squire I would have to restrain you if I thought you were about to kill someone".

Her eyes smirked and she looked like she was about to make a particularly wicked remark but Lord Mikal walked in. He gave us a very solid looking glare.

"I have to leave but tea is being sent. Am I clear on my rules?"

I nodded.

"Yes Papa", said LS sounding gloomy

"Behave", was his final command as he turned and left

A maid brought in a tray and served up tea. She smiled at Spitfire and whispered something in her ear which LS gave her a playful slap in reply. The mot just giggled and gave her a very obvious wink causing LS to blush bright pink. Then she took a seat in the corner of the room and pulled out a piece of mending. Great, a chaperone.

"So", I said thoughtfully, "what ARE we allowed to do?"

"Talk"

Outside rain began to pour and the temperature dropped even further. Inside the room we didn't even notice. It reminded me of the old days when we could go up to a mountain or by a lake and just talk for hours on end. It was relaxing and comfortable. The day passed quickly with rounds of tea and biscuits to keep track. I relaxed for the first time in a very long while.

...

Mattedia's POV

"If you don't want him, I'll have him. It gets very cold at night now days", I whispered

Alice light-heartedly slapped me on the arm. I gave her a lusty wink and flicked my eyes in the direction of Lord Daniel. She blushed as pink as the inside of fresh salmon. Still laughing I sat in the corner. I had jumped at the chance when Lord Mikal had asked for someone to chaperone the two. I pulled out a glove which I had been pain staking embroidering. I had brought the thread with my share of the hat profits. Now, I thought, for some entertainment. I pretended to be absorbed while listening intently.

...

The next two weeks were the easiest in my existence. All I did was following Alice around and making sure she didn't get up to any mischief. If anything, it was her keeping me out of trouble. I had hinted a few times that I would disappear so she could have some fun, but she merely smiled and shook her head.

The pair was very sweet. Each morning Alice and Lord Daniel, or Danny as he'd told me to call him, ate breakfast together. Then they would spend the entire day in each other's company. Walking, talking or even just sitting in silence. I learned a lot about my friend over the weeks. For starters her name was Spitfire although I couldn't think of her as anything but Alice. She was rebellious and strong minded something I hadn't seen in her before. I was trying to remain inconspicuous but when I heard about her life as a street rat in a poor, over-crowded orphanage I cried. I thought my childhood had been bad.

Tomorrow Lord Daniel was going back to the palace so tonight we were having a little party. He had given himself five days to get back to the palace which was pushing it. It was very romantic that he wanted to spend as much time with Alice as possible. I walked into Alice's room and found her pacing. She looked lovely in a royal blue, silken dress. It looked divine against her hair.

"Sit", I told her as I pointed to the dressing table. She plopped down and fidgeted with the sleeves.

"What should we do with your hair? Leave it out or should put it up or even half up. Maybe you could curl it or put an ornament in it. I know how to put makeup on and what make up to put on. I think you should wear lip paint but you don't want to look like some doxie who bought her gear on Cheappretty Row. What are you going to do?" I asked

"I'm going to go exactly as I am"

"Why?"

"I realised when I was sick that I've been whoever I thought I was supposed to be. I decided I would stop and just be me"

I waited for my brain to catch up with the words and make sense of them. Finally I understood and looked down into her serene face.

"I think I understand. Besides, Danny likes you just the way you are"

She smiled shyly and took a deep breath.

"Miss, it's time for you to come", one of the maids said from the door way. Alice stood and slowly walked out.

...

Spitfire's POV

I watched as trees made shadowy patterns on the canopy over my bed. I had just heard the clock downstairs chime one in the morning. I had felt tired when the party ended at midnight but now I was wide awake. I was depressed over Danny leaving. I had treasured the weeks we had together but I wished it would last longer.

Feeling curiously lonely I got out of bed and grabbed a candle from my dressing table and lit it. By the light of the solitary candle I made my way silently to the guest rooms. Danny's was the last on the right. I gently pushed open the door and looked inside. The bed was empty but I quickly spotted a silhouette by the windows. He had opened the windows and by the moonlight I could see everything. The floorboard creaked and I found a sword an inch from my neck not two moments later. I unthinkingly dropped into a crouch and swept his feet out from under him, knocking him to the floor. We both sat on the floor, trying to wrap our minds around the situation.

"My Uncle says you get piles from sitting on cold floors", Danny said getting up.

"Really?" I asked as he helped me up.

"I don't know. Jeez, you scared me. What are you doing up at one in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Same"

We moved out onto the balcony outside Danny's room. I was shivering in my thin night gown. Danny fetched a spare blanket from the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. No words were spoken but the silence was peaceful. Danny turned to me after a few minutes and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" he asked formally, bowing.

I curtsied as I had been taught and took his offered hand. There was no music but we danced a slow waltz. We began to move smoothly around the balcony. My lessons from Old Thom came back to me and my feet followed the graceful steps. This had been my favourite of the nobles' dances. Danny spun me around three times. My hair, which was loose, swung around in a curtain of copper silk. We continued to dance until the end of the steps. I stayed still, one hand still locked in his with the other clasping his shoulder. We didn't want to have to wake up and return to reality.

Slowly, Danny moved his hand from my waist to my face. He brushed a few locks of hair that had fallen in my eyes, tenderly behind my ear. His fingers traced the side of my neck and slid over my collarbone. They found the thin silver chain that was my inheritance and my constant companion for the past eight years. Ever so slowly they ran along the chain. I was barely breathing.

Danny paused as the chain dipped below the neckline of my nightgown. His conflicted eyes looked into mine. I lifted my hand from his shoulder and pulled the chain out so it rested on top of the cloth of my nightgown. Then I guided Danny's still hesitant fingers along the chain. When they reached the small object that hung from my necklace they paused again.

Silently searching for permission he lifted the silver necklace over my head. Undoing the clasp, he slid the object off the necklace. He placed the necklace back around my neck and we both looked at the object. Danny gave me one of his special smiles. The ones he reserved only for me, and only when he was really truly happy. Danny slid down on one knee.

"Will you, Spitfire, marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet?" he whispered.

I nodded trembling slightly. Danny slid the object, the ring he gave me so long ago, onto my third finger on my left hand. He stood up again and looked down into my eyes. We were standing so close I could smell his spicy, musky scent. Only mere inches separated us. Danny leaned slowly towards me.

"I love you" he said and lightly brushed his lips over mine. I grabbed the back of his neck and kept him there. He caught on very quickly and began kissing me senseless. I had to hold onto his shoulders to keep my knees from buckling. I had read several romantic stories and had rolled my eyes and tutted at the soppiness of it all. Now that it was happening to me I wasn't complaining. When we came up gasping for air I panted out.

"I love you too"

Danny buried his head in the crook of my neck and began kissing and sucking on the skin there.

"I think you should go back to your room now", he said

"What?!" I asked, jerking back

"If you keep kissing me like that I won't answer for the consequences"

I laughed and backed out of his arms, giggling louder when I had to pull his wandering hands off me. I brushed a final kiss across his lips and left.

"Night, lover boy", I called from the doorway.

...

The next day he left and I waved sadly goodbye. Still, I thought to myself, it was only another month until his birthday. What could happen?

* * *

**A/N Wow this is long. If only I put this much time and effort into my schoolwork. (**_**le shrug**_**). **_**Eros**_


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N This is a Major chapter. The next few are going to be BIG and the few after that are going to be ****HUGE! Tempted yet?**

* * *

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-16, Danny-16)

"I don't know what's happened to you sweetheart. You've always been so cheerful and helpful. What's changed? Was it that Daniel?" Papa asked.

"No. I've been thinking about this for a while", I shifted on the plush seat; "Since I came to your house I've changed, only not really. I'm still the same person I always was but . . . I don't act like me. I've been the cheerful maid, giggling with others. Then I was your daughter, obedient and calm, a perfect noble lady. Thing is Papa, I'm not. I'm not some noble lady, sure I can pretend to be one, but I'm not. I just want to be me"

"But why do you have to dress like a man and cuss like some Lower class serving wench. Why can't you make the noble daughter the real you?"

"Because it's not me. From now on I'm going to be all me. If you don't like it then just get rid of me. It's not that hard. I can support myself. I did for the first fifteen years of my life"

Papa spluttered, stunned speechless, for a moment then stubbornly shut his mouth and looked out the window at the bouncing scenery. I glared at my lap, feeling guilty for the comment, and pulled at my breeches. The fabric was new and soft under my fingers. I slipped my feet from my sturdy boots and pulled my feet up onto the seat next to me. Papa looked at me from the sides of his eyes but didn't say anything. I hugged my knees and buried my face in the crook of my arms, stubbornly ignoring him.

It was going to be a long ride to Corus and the palace. I entertained myself by thinking of Danny and the three gixies. Papa wasn't talking to me so I made determined, one sided, conversation. Papa remained furiously silent. I knew the comment was insulting but was it really that bad? I didn't understand his reaction.

It was the night before we would reach Corus when I had second thoughts about being so contrary and difficult. We were walking to our rooms and he had stopped me right before I entered mine.

"You are so like your mother sometimes it hurts, but right now I wish you were more like her"

The comment stung and I know I winced. Papa looked sad and disappointed. I watched his back as he trudged wearily to his room. I barely slept, tossing fitfully knowing tomorrow night was going to be far worse. Little did I know how right I was.

...

I took a deep breath and held my head high. Today I had left my breeches and men's boots at Papa's town house and opted for a beautiful white gown. Around me there were five young gixies also dressed in white. They were being brought out too. I watched them slyly in my peripheral vision. They whispered behind their hands and flicked glances at me. I smiled encouragingly but largely ignored them.

The cove who announced people as they entered the room stuck his head around the door and said that they were ready for us. The gixies tittered nervously and got into a line. One by one they were announced and they walked through the big white double doors to applause. Somehow I didn't think I would be walking out to applause. The gixie in front of me tripped on her way out and laughter sounded from the big ballroom out there. I waited for the silence to settle. The announcer said in his resoundingly loud voice

"Lady Spitfire of Naxen, daughter of Lord Mikal of Naxen"

I walked through the doors appearing calm. My heart was bounding and my breathing hitched a little. I caught sight of the crowd I'd been hearing. They were standing in complete silence, their hands poised for polite clapping, their mouths gaping like the prize carp in the palace menagerie. I descended the sweeping marble staircase to the ballroom I had performed in exactly two years previously.

I could see the other gixies standing with handsome gentlemen, probably relatives, their eyes so wide I thought their eyeballs would fall out. No cove waited at the bottom of the stairs for me, though I expected that. Just as I reached the bottom step there was a movement in the crowd. Three gixies in bright pink dresses pushed through the crowd and threw themselves at me with yells of delight. I fell over under their combined weight.

"Spitfire!" squeaked the gixies, almost in time.

"Long time, no see" I said casually, as if I wasn't lying on the floor trapped under three pink parachutes with several hundred people looking on.

Chatter broke out in the crowd now that the spell was broken. They drifted away into little group. The gixies and I stood up and made our way over to a free area. Not a minute latter three older mots came all but running over. They not so subtly dragged the gixies away, claiming that they had to greet relatives and friends. The gixies went reluctantly and looked wistfully over their shoulders at me. I waved them away, feeling a sinking feeling in my stomach. It wasn't like I hadn't been expecting this.

I sat at the side of the hall feeling very conspicuous. Around me was a large group of people who were pretending they weren't trying to get a good look at me with varying degrees of success .I sat isolated in the middle feeling distinctly out of place. The group of people separated and they let through a middle age mot and an older mot. They stopped in front of me and I instinctively got to my feet. We faced each other in a tense stand still.

"I don't think I really need to ask you who your mother is. Your face is more than enough of an answer", said the middle aged mot, scanning me and seeming to find me lacking.

"I", she said pulling out a lurid purple fan, "was your mother's best friend you know, Glinda of Dunlath. We knew each other since we were just little things. I never did get to say goodbye to her but I thought maybe I could say hello to her daughter. I'm really not so sure anymore."

She sneered at me, her nose slightly wrinkled as if smelling something bad. I gave her my best steely glare but remained silent. My hands fisted into compact weapons but I hid them in the voluminous folds of my dress.

"Hello Glinda of Dunalth. What a pleasure to met you", I said, the acidic undertone barely noticeably, I swear.

I turned to the older mot. She was my height exactly with dead white hair and a severe expression. Her sky blue eyes scanned me from head to toe, as her companions had, and she looked thoughtful.

"I don't think introductions are needed here", she said. Her voice was deep and musical.

"Me either Grandmother"

I curtsied respectfully and she dipped her head. I looked at the vision of me aged forty years. Suddenly she remained severe and stared at me in silence. I shifted from foot to foot and stared at the ground for a little. I felt like when I was little and Maggie had found the two apples I'd stolen from Dazid the Grocers cart.

"I have come to judge you", she started, "to see if you are worth making the effort to educate and civilise you; if it was worth enduring questions of your reputation and illegitimacy. A person would have to be truly exceptional to be worth that. I was prepared. However, seeing you, I can see it would be a waste of time. You do not even come close to my standards dear. In which case I wish to ask you never to contact me or have anything to do with me"

I bit back a hiss of anger. How dare these wenches insult me like this!? I was twice them. My grandmother and my mother's friend; how could mother have liked them? How could they say those things to me? I seethed. The world was red tinted and I felt the desperate urge to hit something, preferably their faces. I coldly glared at them and turned on my heel. Perhaps there was better company elsewhere.

...

I was walking around trying to find Danny. He had made his grand entrance a little while ago and now I couldn't find him. I hadn't told him I was coming, wanting it to be a surprise. Hopefully I could find him before someone told him that Lord Mikal and his daughter were present. I walked by the food table and paused. I hadn't had to forage for food since I was little but the instinct to eat whenever there was food because you weren't sure when your next meal was coming remained. I tapped my hand thoughtfully on the side of the table.

Suddenly the whole table tipped over and the punch bowl shattered on the slick, marble floor. The red liquid splattered over several gixies dresses like blood. The whole gathering gasped collectively. I clapped my hands in a steeple over my mouth. How had that happened? A laugh sounded in the audience after the initial shock.

"Well, when you are a fighter in a player group I guess you just can't help your strength", said the high girlish voice.

The crowd moved away whispering behind their hands. Several cast dirty looks at me and I could see that the gixies I splashed clearly thought I had done it on purpose. An empty gap formed around me and I felt very cut off. Danny suddenly appeared at the edge of the gap. He looked at the mess and shook his head. He suddenly looked up straight at me. I couldn't read his face but I thought it looked disappointed. I ducked into the crowd and hurried towards a small side door. I burst through it into an unused servant's corridor. Thankfully it was dark and deserted. I leant against a wall and tried to catch my breath which I hadn't realised I'd lost.

The door opened and closed quietly.

"I don't want company", I told them.

The person was cloaked and moved to lean on the wall opposite me. They pushed back their hood revealing a stunning face and a mass of blonde ringlets. She smiled hesitantly, as if scared of my reaction. I merely stared at the gixie.

"What do you want?" I asked

"To talk to you without getting my head bitten off"

"Don't worry, I'm on a diet"

"I want to talk to you about Danny"

"The King's nephew?"

"Don't play dumb. I know about the two of you"

I eyed up this gixie. She was deceptively harmless looking

"You're intelligent. Now, try to make the sensible, selfless, rational choice", she said calmly.

"Explain"

"Whatever you and Danny have I want you to call it off"

I laughed coldly. I was not in the mood for this.

"Why?"

"Danny doesn't know this yet. It's being announced at the end of the night. Both his uncle Dimitri and his father are going to abdicate their right to the throne. Making Danny the sole heir and next in line for the throne. He will be king"

"Keep talking"

"He needs to marry a good, pure gixie who's wealthy, noble with nothing to question her reputation at all. In other words, she needs to be perfect"

"Are you saying I'm not perfect", I asked sarcastically, my voice bitter.

"You are the opposite of perfect. You're terrible. Illegitimate, a cover up, scandal, tarnished reputation and connections to the court of Rogue not to mention that table incident out there", she said bluntly.

"I didn't do that"

"I know that but it isn't what I know that counts. It's what they think happened, what the gossips say happened"

I glared down at my feet and pressed my palms flat on the wall behind me. As much as I hated what she said, she was right, so far.

"I am a friend of Danny's and I don't want bad things to happen to him because he married the wrong mot. Can you imagine it? Scandal, gossiping, shame, rebellion. It would ruin all of Danny's chances. People would be against him from the start. They wouldn't respect him or listen to him. All you'll do is hurt him", she pleaded

Damn her, she sounded so reasonable, so persuasive. She sighed sadly as if she was sorry about what she had to say next.

"Are you sure he loves you or does he love rebelling against his mother? Does he like you or the shock he'll cause? Is it love or a stubbornly kept promise?" her voice whispered, dripping poison in my ear.

I slid down the wall, my back against the cold, stone bricks.

"I know you love him. I . . . I love him too. I hope you'll do the best thing for him and leave. I don't want to hurt you. In another time and place we could have been friends but Danny is a good cove and I want what's best for him. At the moment, that just isn't you."

I nodded miserably.

"Please, just go", I whispered, my throat clogging with stubbornly repressed tears.

"Goodbye Spitfire", she said quietly.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and let my head fall onto my knees. As much as I hated the gixie, she was right. Damn her, damn her big blue eye and curly, blonde hair. It was something I had known for the past few years. Something I had never wanted to admit. I sobbed quietly into my knees.

In a while I would get up and find Papa. Then we would go back to the town house to pack our things. In the morning we would go home and I would write one last letter to Danny. I would end this stupid promise and set him free. Then, finally, I would say goodbye and sign my name. That would be the end. For now though, I curled in a ball and let some of the sadness out so I wouldn't drown in my tears.

...

Tall cloaked figure

Oh yeah, I was good. I had left that pathetic wreck crying on the floor. It had taken everything I had not to laugh at her heart broken expression. I had practised that speech in the mirror for weeks until I could sound sincere. Seriously, I thought she was supposed to be smart. She had fallen for that without me really trying.

Now she was gone and Daniel was mine for the taking. It was so much easier than I thought. She hadn't even asked how I knew about their little promise to get married. I had found out by accident a month ago when I overheard Mistress Maud gossiping to some other chaperones about her old charge Danny and his lady love. Now I knew all their secrets and the power was in my hands. I glanced at the King where he sat on his throne. Not all the power, but soon.

I pushed through the crowd until I reached Daniel. Daintily I tapped him on the shoulder.

"I believe I owe you a dance", I said coyly

"And so you do", he said smiling

We moved on to the dance floor and began to dance. Over Daniels shoulder I saw my partner in crime. She raised her eyebrow questioningly and I nodded. Lady Karina grinned and moved towards the food table. I grinned too. Spitfire was gone, Daniel hadn't resisted dancing with me and my accident cove had given me a three for the price of two deal.

I smiled up into Daniel's eyes, eliciting a small smile from him. Oh, Maralinda, you are just too good, I thought.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the wait but I have a huge school assignment due real soon. Bummer. **_**Eros**_


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N What is the point of homework, really? We work all day at school and then they give us another two or three hours to do at home. You may have guessed, I have a serious grievance against homework.**

* * *

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-16, Danny-17)

I watched out the window as the messenger carried away my letter. His bag carried all the letters in the area for Corus and the palace. I could see the bulging blue bag bounce up and down as the horse galloped along. I hoped my letter wouldn't fall out of the bag. I really doubted I had the strength to write another. The first one was hard enough.

I was kneeling on the hard wooden floor, my chin just clearing the windowsill. The knees of my breeches collected more dust and floor grime as I turned and crawled over to my abandoned copies. As hard as I tried to ignore them, words jumped out at me.

'. . . I'm so sorry. . .'  
'. . . please forgive me. . .'  
'. . . it's better this way. . .'

The clichéd words sounded so fake and hollow to me. I had tried to not use them. They were why my floor was littered with crumpled paper. Several copies had been thrown out simply because the tear marks rendered them illegible. I had struggled not to get any on my final copy but one had fallen right at the end, next to my signature. I had desperately dabbed at it. Thankfully, it didn't seem too noticeable. I only hoped Danny didn't see it.

I threw the paper in a metal bin and grabbed a small instrument off the desk. Father had brought it off a passing mage. It essentially just struck a flint but it was much easier than hitting two stones together. I set the paper on fire and watched it char until it was nothing but grey ash.

I moved to the armchair next to the window and wrapped the blanket on it tightly around me. My father found me there several hours later, sitting on the floor against the chair. He tried to convince me to come down for dinner but I refused. I just was never hungry anymore.

I moped about for the next week, miserably imagining Danny's horribly heartbroken face. Or worse, imagining him sighing in relief and laughing. That gixie, she had poisoned my brain with her words. It hadn't crossed my mind that Danny might just be keeping his promise. I had no doubt now that he was just fooling himself into thinking he was in love with me. He felt obligated to love me; that was all. Why would he love someone like me after all?

...

It was overcast Monday when I went to my father. I watched from the doorway for a minute. He was focused on a paper on his big, wooden desk. He started from his chair when I entered his study.

"I didn't hear you coming", he said, obviously glad to see me. I forced a small smile.

"How are you darling?" he asked eagerly

"I'm . . . better. I wanted to talk to you about something Papa", I said sitting down in a chair opposite him.

"Of course. What was it you wanted?"

"I want to leave"

Father's steely silver eyes flashed for a moment and he looked very vulnerable for a second. Hurt flashed across his face and he swallowed hard.

"Why? What is it dear? Can I do anything about it?"

"No. I realise that I've been moping and depressed lately. I'm sure you have a pretty good idea why. I think that the best way for me to kick myself out of this mood is to make myself look after myself again, alone. While I'm here I don't have to do anything, everyone does stuff for me. If I'm alone, I'll be forced to do something", I told him, slouching in my chair.

He fiddled with an empty, glass inkwell and stared out the window. After a long minute he looked back at me.

"Do you really think this is the best way for you to get better?" he asked seriously

"Yes"

He nodded.

"I will make sure you have everything you need to start your trip. I'm also going to send along a few guards"

"Papa no!"

"I insist"

"Why?"

"To defend you. There are so many bad people out there willing to hurt a young gixie travelling alone"

"I can defend myself", I exclaimed

"I believed that when you first came, I believed that a month ago, I don't believe that now. You haven't been eating enough. You are so thin, I can see every bone, sweetheart, and it is not good. You're so weak"

"I'm not weak. I can defend myself", I repeated standing

"We're not going to agree on this are we?"

"Probably not", I told him from the doorway

"Please, just promise me you won't do anything stupid"

I didn't answer.

...

I packed a bag that night. In it went my rough travelling clothes; breeches, shirts, boots, belt. On top of that was food, money, tools, weapons, a blanket, utensils. I was ready to leave. I sat at my desk and stared at a piece of blank paper. I had a horrible sense of déjà vu but I carefully wrote out a goodbye letter for my father. Sealing it and placing it on my pillow, I left.

...

The feeling of cold, hard ground beneath my feet felt good in some weird way, comforting. I had decided not to take a horse; they were very expensive to keep. Instead it was just me and my pack. The night passed quickly and I kept trudging on. I knew that they wouldn't find the letter for a little while. They tried to let me sleep in and so I could expect them to find the letter a little after nine.

I walked along the road in the direction of Kingsend. I would have to pass through Corus to get to Kingsend but that would give me the opportunity to see my friends in the Court of Rogue. I planned on seeing all my friends and 'family'. Maybe that would ground me again. Perhaps they would have something for me to do. A purpose was what I was looking for. For most of my life, although I hadn't consciously thought of it, I had been training myself to be Danny's wife. That had been my future and now that had been ripped away from me, I was lost. At Gardenia I had nothing to do. For a short while I had enjoyed that, but I was raised as part of the working class. I was sure that once I had a purpose I would be well again.

...

I quickly got into the routine of travelling; walking all day, eating cold food on the go, making a fire and cooking dinner. It was very peaceful and it gave me time to think. For a week I did not see a single person. It was an unlikely time to travel, right in the middle of winter. I did anyway. The cold gave me a problem to overcome and I did.

I was walking along the top of a wooden fence by the road to keep out of the drifts of snow when I first saw signs of life. A group of older squires were galloping on their big stallions. I had thought I was several days away from Corus yet so I must have been closer than I thought. They spotted me of course, a dark moving figure in a landscape of white. They came trotting up to me.

"Hello sir", one called when they were a few metres away.

"Hello", I replied casually

"You're a mot?" he gasped in surprise.

His friends laughed at his mistake and teased a little

"Where are you heading Mistress? It's dangerous for a mot on these roads" asked the only female squire

"Corus"

"We're heading there. Would you like a ride?" she asked

I heard the coves suck in their breath but they couldn't object without being extremely rude.

"I'd love one", I told her

She rode up beside the fence and I easily jumped onto the back of her horse. The mot was small and I was very thin at the moment. I doubted that together we weighed more than one of the coves. I travelled with the mot and the three coves all the way to Corus. They had been camping in the forest as a training exercise, but decided to cut their trip short when they nearly got buried under the snow.

We reached Corus the next day, late in the afternoon. Marina, the mot, let me off just inside the city gates.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked

"I've got some friends to see. Thanks for the ride and goodbye", I said, pulling up the hood of my warm cloak

"Bye"

...

I walked into the Dancing Dove during the dinner rush. The tables were full and every seat at the bar had an occupant. I made my way towards the Rogue's throne. He was lounging in it listening to a cove whispering in his ear. He watched me cross the room. I stood before him, watching the people who were staring.

"What business do you have here?" he asked

I threw back my hood. "Can't a gixie just say hello to old friends anymore?"

"Spitfire", he breathed out in a whisper, looking shocked.

My other Rogue friends also looked surprised. Aniki walked over to me with her eyes wide.

"You look absolutely terrible. What happened to you?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere", I replied sarcastically.

"You look like a skeleton", she all but whispered.

I just shrugged and gave her a small smile

"I've been travelling. Just need a square meal and I'll be fine" I reassured.

"A few by my reckoning", she said

"Could I get them here? And maybe a place to stay for a night or two?"

"Of course"

I was given a room and one of the mots brought up some warm water. Relishing the water, I scrubbed myself and wrapped up in some warm, clean clothes. I devoured the food they brought me, and the seconds. Sleepily, I rolled into bed and slept for fourteen hours.

...

We stood in an empty yard behind the Dancing Dove. The sun was well above the horizon when we stretched. I slipped into the splits for a minute feeling the pull that hadn't been there two years ago. Feeling more limber, I turned to the Rogue. He was just straightening up from touching his toes.

"Ready"

"Yep"

We threw punches and ducked and weaved around each other. The pace was slow initially but sped up. The blows were rapid and our feet never stayed in the same spot for more than a moment. Aniki cheered from the sidelines as she warmed up. A few other high ranking members of the Court of Rogue watched curiously.

The exhilarating feeling of the fight warmed me. I had missed this so much when I had joined the household in Gardenia. Sure I had tried to stay fit and practise but I rarely seemed to find the time. The rush of adrenaline was like an old friend. I whirled on the balls of my feet to try get a better angle.

This was a mistake. It obscured my vision giving the Rogue the opportunity to throw a punch which landed squarely on my chest. I fell over with a winded 'oof'.

"Are you alright?" asked Aniki from the sidelines

"Fine", I assured her, bouncing back up again.

The fighting continued but I noticed that my partners seemed to shy away from hitting me too hard or even really trying very hard. A few knocks to the nob sorted the majority of them out. At the end of the session I caught Aniki before she entered the converted inn.

"Aniki"

"Yeah"

"Did I do something wrong this morning? No-one wanted to spar against me"

"You're a friend of Rosto's and mine. They were afraid to hurt you"

"It's pretty hard to hurt me Aniki"

"Maybe", she said, " You just look very fragile at the moment, like a dust spinner could blow you away"

I nodded thoughtfully and gave her what hopefully passed for a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to go out now and explore a bit. I'll make sure to stay away from dust spinners"

"Good"

...

I left the Dancing Dove two weeks later in considerably better condition than I had arrived. They had insisted that I stay for longer and for Mithros' sakes eat something. The regular morning training had also helped build up some of the muscle tone that I'd lost. It felt good to get back into fighting shape. I left much the same way I'd arrived, only now my pack contained some new weapons and some coded instructions for spies and Kingsend's Rogue.

I whistled cheerfully although the sound sounded slightly fake to my ears. I faltered a little as I passed over the ridge that overlooked Corus. I remembered riding my horse, Ember, over this ridge and talking to Danny. I forced the idea from my mind and continued doggedly.

The trip to Kingsend was a long trip indeed. On the way I passed through many small towns and some larger ones. I passed on the messages and collected some new ones. The idea of working for the Rogue was appealing to me the more I saw. Most of rushers kept fairly normal sort of lives with night time excursions and little missions. I listened eagerly to their tales.

...

I reached Kingsend nearly a month after I had first left the house in Gardenia. It looked exactly the same as when I was nine. Memories came flooding back and my feet led me to the orphanage. It was much smaller then my memories. I ducked through the open door into the grubby shack. Small children littered the floor and on older mot sat in a battered rocking chair. At an equally battered table sat a couple talking quietly. They all looked up when I entered and silence reigned.

"Sp . . .Spitifre?" stuttered the cove.

He was a sturdy looking cove with short, cropped hair and rather large eyes.

"Angus?" I replied, likewise stunned.

He stood from the table and moved to hug me. We embraced and he motioned the mot over.

"Spitfire, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Larisha"

"Pleased to met you", I said. She was round and cuddly kind of mot.

"And this", said Angus picking up a small lad, "is our son, Marshal"

I ruffled the lad's hair and he let out a loud, incoherent sentence.

"One next month", Angus informed me.

I congratulated the young couple.

"Do you remember me?" asked a voice behind me

I turned to the old mot and smiled warmly.

"Of course Maggie. How could I possibly forget?"

We embraced tightly

"Sit, we have a lot to catch up on", she said.

The four of us sat around the table and talked for hours. Later we made the dinner and put the children to sleep. There were less now than when Angus and I were children. Angus and his wife offered me a place to stay but I politely refused. Instead I found a cheap, clean inn and bunked down for the night. I was feeling better but the metaphorical feeling of a puzzle clicking into place was not happening. Something was still missing. I decided to remain another week before heading back to Corus to ask the Rogue for a job, preferably one of the ones that did not include stealing or dousing anyone.

* * *

**A/N Do you want Danny's POV as he gets the letter or do you want me to skip to the big climax bit? **_**Eros**_


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N I originally didn't write this chapter at all. I thought that you would all prefer it if I just moved along. However, I have had a request from Vine Archer. You may thank her/him. This chapter is dedicated to you Vine Archer.**

* * *

Danny's POV (Spitfire-16, Danny-17)

I circled the room, only pausing to greet important guests and exchange small pleasantries. I couldn't see Jarred or Maximin yet. They had returned to the palace for my birthday though unfortunately the rest were away with their knight masters. I spotted the new debutants as they soaked up the attention. They looked as vapid as ever. One sent me a lecherous looking wink. I did my best not to look disgusted.

Over to my left there was a loud crash and the sound of shattering crystal. The crowd gasped loudly. Several gixies shrieked and the room all simultaneously began craning their heads to see what caused the disturbance. Someone laughed and out of the crowd came a piercing, girlish voice.

"Well, when you were a fighter in a player group I guess you just can't help your strength", said the person.

My head snapped in the direction sharply. A player group? The crowd grumbled and shifted like a single creature away from the mess. I wriggled through the crowd until I came to the edge of the gap. I surveyed the upended table and scattered food, shaking my head. The cooks had put so much effort into that food and someone had ruined it. I looked up right into a pair of wide, silver eyes. She stood there, dressed in white with her hair streaming around her. With in the second it took me to recognise her, she turned and fled. I hurried after but she was gone. Desperately I looked for her fiery hair among the crowd.

"Danny", said a voice at my elbow. I looked down at Maximin.

"What?" I asked, still searching

"What happened to the table? What are you looking for?"

"It tipped over. I'm looking for Spitfire". I pivoted on my feet. Nothing.

"She's here?"

"I just saw her but then I lost her again"

Jarred joined us and I heard Maximin explain to him.

"I haven't seen her", he said.

The three of us looked around for a bit before deciding she must have left. They decided. I still felt tense and couldn't stop myself from looking over my shoulder every two minutes. A short time later I felt a delicate tap on the shoulder. I turned around praying it was Spitfire. Instead it was Maralinda.

"I believe I owe you a dance", she said demurely. I dimly remembered her saying something about owing me dance at the last party we were at.

"And so you do", I said, forcing a smiling

We moved onto the floor and began to dance. I looked over Maralinda's shoulder, looking for Spitfire but still nothing. I saw a flash of white as Maralinda grinned suddenly and looked down. She met my eyes and smiled even wider. I smiled a little at her, hoping she wouldn't take it as encouragement to start talking. This was going to be a long night, I thought.

...

I was nursing a headache the next morning when Lord Stanley came barging into my room. I was lounging on a couch near the window.

"Hangover?" he asked with absolutely no concern.

"Yeah", I said, wishing he would keep his voice down. The cove's voice was as loud as he was big.

"I thought you might have one. I saw you drinking last night. Something bothering you?"

"A mot", I said, hoping he would leave it at that. Wishful thinking.

"Oh ho. A mot, is it? A beauty is she?"

"She's lovely but I didn't get to see her last night although I know she was there"

"Really? Avoiding you is she?" he asked. I hadn't considered that.

"I don't know but I assume so"

"A lad, you'll get used to it. I've been married for nigh twenty years and I still don't understand how I upset my wife. I only know when she starts ignoring me". He shook his head with an injured look.

So, did you get to met Lord Mikal and his daughter? They were there last night" he said. I shot him a sharp look but he didn't appear to know the connection. I realised I'd been silent for a bit longer than necessary and fumbled for an answer.

"No. I didn't see them"

"Shame. Lord Mikal's a good cove, if a little moody, and his daughter's got her mother's looks". He looked a little nostalgic at the mention of Spitfire's mother.

"I must make a point to met them then", I said waking him from his reverie

"You may not be able to do that lad. They left this morning in a great rush. Not sure why. Went back to that Naxen estate in Gardenia. Still, they might come back another time".

He shrugged while I struggled to sit up on the couch. They'd left?

"I've gotta go see your uncle about some horses. Goodbye" he said, heaving his bulk off my complaining couch.

"Bye", I said absently

Why had she come all the way to my party, with her father, out in public, and then not come to talk to me? Why had she run when she saw me? Why had they fled so suddenly? Why?

My brain buzzed with questions that I didn't know the answer to. The hangover headache was fading only to be replaced by another one.

...

Maximin's POV

I watched as the last of the guests left the palace. A few minutes later Danny entered the library and came to stand beside me at the window.

"All gone?"

"Finally. After two weeks", he said.

We collapsed on to the window seat and read books in the weak winter sunlight. It was snowing outside and I was grateful for the big fire place. Danny was tapping his fingers in a staccato beat against the spine of his book. I was about to ask him to stop when the door flew open and everyone in the library looked up. A messenger entered, looking sheepish about his dramatic entrance. The three ladies and the old librarian turned back to their work. The messenger approached Danny and I and bowed low. I heard Danny make an annoyed sound low in his throat.

"What is it?" I asked

"A letter for Lord Daniel of Beaufort, my lady", the messenger replied nervously. He was young.

I took the letter and handed it to an impatient Danny. The messenger left the library quickly. I returned to my book. I had barely read two sentences before I heard Danny make an odd choked sound.

I looked up and did a double take. He looked like he'd been socked in the stomach unexpectedly. His face was bone white and his eyes were wider than I'd ever seen them. Shock, hurt and pain flickered across his face in turns. I put a hand on his shoulder only to feel him shaking and tense. His body curved over as if protecting himself. His eyes scanned the letter jerkily again and again.

"Danny?" I asked quietly.

I got no response. I pulled the letter gently from his hands. It was written in sprawling, linked handwriting, clearly female. I read quickly.

_Dear Danny_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have written to tell you that I am bringing our deal, our childish promise to get married, to an end. We were children when we made it and it was foolish to keep pretending that it means something. Truthfully, we have spent less than a few months in each other's company over all the years we have known each other. We are barely acquaintances in the eyes of the world. You are practical Danny and I know you will understand my decision. We are wrong for each other. You are free to marry any mot you wish and I will go my own way. On this note, I think it would be best if we stopped all contact. Do not attempt to visit me or write to me. Look after yourself Danny_

_Goodbye for the last time_

_Spitfire_

I stared at the letter and back at Danny. He was rocking back and forwards and hyperventilating. I had never seen him like this. When others were drowning in a sea of drama and hysteria, he was the calm rock which we took shelter on. Now he was falling to pieces over a letter. I gave him a sharp slap around the face and dragged him hurriedly through the corridors to his bedroom. There I pushed him onto the bed and closed the door behind us. In the light of the window I re-read the letter. On the bed Danny curled up into a ball.

It seemed cold and distant but I read between the lines in the way that only mots can do. It sounded to me like she was trying to convince herself. The writing was messy as though it had been hastily scribbled. Right at the bottom of the letter, next to the name, the paper had wrinkled a little. I held it up to the light and looked closer. The wrinkled bit was in a perfect circle shape. A teardrop had landed here. I was sure of it.

I turned back to Danny to show him my findings but stopped. Danny, strong and stoic Danny, was crying. Not just watery eyes but complete with sobbing and gasping and sniffling. I sat on the bed and let him sob into my shoulder for a good hour. My dress was soaked through at the shoulder when he finally pulled back.

"Sorry" he mumbled thickly

"Danny, listen to me. This letter is a lie. Whatever it may say, it is not meant", I said seriously

"But, she says she never wants to hear from me again. No contacting her at all"

I picked up the letter and pushed it in front of his nose

"Look", I pointed, "A teardrop. She cried when writing this letter. Doesn't that mean something?"

"It could mean anything. It could even be mine", he said miserably

I was about to speak again when Danny put up his hand to stop me. He rubbed both hands hard over his face for a long moment. When he took them away his face was hard and his eyes steely with resolve, though the tear tracks were still clear.

"Please could you leave? I want to be alone for a bit"

I nodded nervously and left but not before giving Danny a hug and pushing the letter back into his grasp. The second I was out of the door, he slammed it behind me and locked it. I threw myself at it but it was no use. Damn, why hadn't I seen that coming?

Feeling frustrated, I went to find Jarred. Maybe he could get through to Danny. On the way I would change my dress. Feeling irritated and concerned I stalked down the corridors, pulling at the wet fabric.

...

Jarred's POV

"Danny, open the sarden door!" I yelled. I had been here for an hour and gotten no answer except the sound of smashing porcelain. At the end of my tether I walked away from the door

"Fine. Be like that. You're going to have to come out sooner or later"

Another piece of china smashed against the door

...

Lady Karina's POV

What was the idiotic boy up to? He had been in there two days. I cooed through the door as sweetly and as kindly as I could act.

"Come on out dear. I have some lovely food"

I let the smell waft towards the door but got no answer. After a few more minutes of calling through the door, I heard movement from within. Eagerly, I moved closer and listened. There was a whistling sound then a solid thunk in the door. The tip of a knife was poking out of the solid door not two inches from my face. I backed away slowly. The action was vicious. I smiled. Maybe he had a bit of me in him after all.

...

Maralinda's POV

This was not part of the plan, I thought furiously. When I had intercepted the letter I had been surprised. I hadn't had to intercept any in a year. I'd carefully cracked the seal and opened the letter, grinning widely as I read it. It had been perfect. Cold, calculating. It called off the whole relationship and it also asked for no more contact, something I hadn't really thought of. Now I knew I didn't have to worry about her getting in my way. I had resealed the letter and sent it on to Danny thinking all would be well.

Clearly not. I leant against the door, arms folded. The bastard had locked himself in his room for three days and wasn't talking to anyone. This was not part of the plan. How was I supposed to win him over with my compassion and court him if he refused all human contact? I called through the door one last time.

"I'm going to go now but if you feel like talking to anyone, I'm always free"

With that I stalked off to my rooms in the palace and continued to plot. This particular bit of plotting I liked. It was the part where I got married to Danny. I picked up a picture I had drawn of my dream wedding dress and sighed. I may be evil but I was still a mot.

...

Danny's POV

I lay curled in a ball on my bed, listening to my stomach growling loudly. I wondered if the person scuffling around outside my door could hear it.

"Danny boy", said a familiar voice.

I shot up on the bed and stared at the door. It was my father, and he sounded like he used to when he was sane.

"Please just listen to me", he started unexpectedly, "Heartbreak is like being ill. It feels terrible and you feel like it will never end. But you know it will. Eventually the feeling fades until one day it is gone. Sometimes it leaves a mark as a reminder and just like with an illness, those marks are often internal. The feeling will fade son, but starving yourself will not make her come back", he said

I uncertainly got to my feet and swayed alarmingly. Lack of food had made me dizzy. I wobbled over to the door and after a moment's hesitation, unlocked it. The hallway was empty and I wondered whether my father had just been a hallucination from my grief stricken, food deprived mind. It didn't really matter. I was ready to come out now. I walked down to the kitchens to find myself some food.

...

Maximin's POV

I peered over the hedge with Jarred, Regina and Lee. We were all studying Danny as he had tea with his mother and Maralinda. Maralinda had just happened to walk by completely by accident and there had just happened to be a third chair. Now we watched as Danny stared off into space and picked at the food. Maralinda was babbling on while fluttering her lashes and smiling at him. It sickened me. Danny had just started acting human again and already Maralinda was throwing herself at him. All the other court ladies had at least backed off. The official story going round was that one of Danny's friends had died. If you asked me, it was more like Danny had died.

Next to me I heard Regina growl as Maralinda laid a delicate hand on Danny's arm. He looked down at her and seemed to focus for a minute, actually listening. She said something and gave laugh. He nodded gravely and drank some more tea.

More incidents like this happened over the months. Maralinda began spending more and more time with Danny and had started proclaiming that he found her company healing. Danny was distant and cold. He barely spoke anymore and retreated into himself. Underneath I could sense a deep sadness that he kept hidden. Several times I tried to get him to talk to me but they only ended with him lying to me, telling me that he was perfectly fine. The only thing I had on him was that when I asked him if he was happy he had stopped, unable to lie entirely to his closest friend. I was worried about him. Part of me wished that his gixie, Spitfire would come back and tell him she loved him, but another part wanted to hurt her for breaking his heart. Whatever happened, I promised myself, I would stand by Danny's decisions.

...

It was the middle of October before I regretted those words. Danny had entered the sitting room where he had asked our group to meet. I sat on the small couch with Jarred opposite Regina, Talia and Scotty who perched on a larger couch. Lee was away on business. We waited impatiently while Danny tried to find the words to tell us whatever he had called us here to say. Finally he looked up and spoke the words that made my jaw drop in horror and astonishment.

"I have decided to marry Maralinda. The wedding will be only my eighteenth birthday. I hope you can all attend"

I catapulted off the chair and stopped Danny's retreat.

"Why are you marrying that witch?"

He just looked at me blankly

"You are only seventeen. You have years to find someone you love, years for your heart to heal properly. Marrying Maralinda won't make the pain of her leaving go away Danny"

Danny's face twitched slightly and I saw anger flare up in his eyes. He silently pushed past me a walked out into the hallway. I ran into the hallway and chased after his retreating form, the others followed.

"It will be worse. You will be with Maralinda wondering what it would be like if she was Spitfire. What it would be like to be with Spitfire in that way. Wondering if it would smell, feel, taste, sound like if it was Spitfire"

He whirled around and pinned me bodily to the wall. My eyes widened in surprise. This was good, any response was good. Danny's eyes blazed with fury and his teeth were bared in a feral snarl.

"Don't you ever mention that name to me again", he said yelled, deadly promise in his voice. I can genuinely say I was afraid of him.

He dropped me to the floor where I crumpled. He marched of angrily. Jarred was there helping me to my feet.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful" I told him, a fierce light in my eye, "I have just planted that thought in his head and it won't leave now. Every time he looks at that trollup, he will think of Spitfire and it will hurt. I don't want to hurt him but he can't marry her.

"But what can we do about it? He's already made up his mind to marry her and you know how stubborn Danny is these days"

"I have a plan", I said.

"What happened to respecting his decisions?" asked Jarred knowingly.

"I meant good decisions when I said that. He's clearly incapable of making good choices so I consider that null and void", I said defensively.

Jarred nodded, much to my surprise.

"We need to do something"

"I agree", put in Regina and Talia nodded.

"But what can we do?" asked Scotty.

**A/N Ahh! My eyes hurt for staring at a computer screen for so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_**Eros**_


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are great. I am so close to 100 reviews right now, just a baby step away. You think you can help me out a little?**

* * *

Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-17, Danny-17)

I cupped the jack of warm mulled wine between my hands and inhaled the fragrant aroma. I watched the liquid as I walked with half and eye so I wouldn't spill it. That was why I missed Rosanna's and Donavon's guilty faces and arms full of decorations as I passed them. I sat on a worn wooden bench out the back of the Dancing Dove and watched as one of the older members of the Court taught some younglings how to throw knives.

When I was done I wandered into the communal kitchen and rinsed out the jack and placed it in its regular spot. I trudged up the stairs and entered the big room full of orderly desks. There were no pupils now and there wouldn't be any for another hour. I sat at my teacher's desk at the head of the classroom and organised my note for the next class. My common classes were over for the day and I was going to teach Court of Rogue classes; how to distract, steal, rob, and evade the law and so on.

I was rubbing maths equations off the big, slate sheet mounted on the wall, when one of the little runners came in.

"Yer wan'ned downstairs", he drawled in thick Cesspool cant.

"Thank you. Tell them I'll be right down"

"Yes Lady"

I carefully stowed my notes back into the right folder and strolled downstairs to the main room. There was a great yell as I entered the room.

"Happy Birthday!"

I clapped my hands over my mouth in surprise. They had festooned the entire room in colourful bits of fabric and shiny trinkets. I saw the Rogue on his throne giving one of his rare smiles. The presence of his long time partner, Beka, probably had something to do with that. Filling the room were my local friends, my students, members of the Court and my Dog friends. The food came out and we feasted.

The celebrations lasted till very late, even for the Court of Rogue members. We all stumbled to bed just before the sun rose. The next morning started later than usual and everyone was blinking the sleep out of their eyes when they came to class the next day. I kept the classes simple knowing that half of them would be forgotten. The evening classes weren't much better. I was grateful when I reached my final class of the day, shortly after dinner. I stretched my arms above my head and turned to the cheery rushers.

"Have a good time last night?" I asked the class as we waited for the stragglers.

There was a collective roar of agreement and approval. I turned to the slate board and began to write up some notes that I was going to talk about this lesson. The class chatted as I wrote.

"Did you see Rosanna last night?"  
"I was going through the drawer and I found these really nice earrings"  
"Then I took it to that jeweller on Charry Orchard St and . . ."

Conversations went on around me while I listened to the babble. One conversation snagged my attention.

"You hear about that noble, Daniel of Beaufort. You know, the one your wife thinks is good looking"

I froze for a second but forced myself to keep writing. The two coves kept talking.

"What of him?"

"You hear he's getting hitched in a wee while?"

"To who?"

"That court beauty, Maralinda of Goldenlake"

"She's a stunner. Lucky cove"

They made several bawdy jokes about Maralinda but I wasn't listening. My breath was catching in my throat and I felt oddly stiff. I was writing faster and faster trying to stave off the panic that I felt. Throwing the chalk down, I fled from the room, leaving a confused silence in my wake. I ran around the corner to a clean, empty hallway and lent against a wall.

"I was hoping to find you before you found out", said Rosto as he approached on cat feet.

"A warning would have been nice"

He leant on the wall next to me.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What is there to do?" I asked hysterically, "He will get married and I will stay here and teach"

"Do you love him?"

A tear trickled down my face and dripped off my chin. It was answer enough.

"It's impossible", I told him thickly.

"Nothing's truly impossible", he whispered.

I stood up straight and turned to him, furiously wiping away my tears.

"What would you know? You may have had your fairytale ending but that isn't common. It doesn't happen for everyone. Don't rub your happiness in my face, spinitry. I don't want to know. Danny is going to marry someone else and I am never going see him again. But what do you care? Go back to your cur and make some puppies. I'm going out"

I stormed from the Dancing Dove and ran. It was raining outside but there were many people out. I dodged past anonymous people, not bothering to apologise. Puddles sprayed up as I ran through them and the drizzling rain turned into a torrential downpour. I came out on Palace road only to have a wave of water drench me as a cart wheel splashed through an over flowing gutter. I managed to get myself lost in one of the lower districts and took cover in a tavern.

I perched on an isolated bar stool and ordered an ale. After sculling back a few jacks of the strong, murky concoction that passed for ale, I stopped feeling so bad. After a few more I stopped feeling all that much period.

"Anozzer one", I called drunkenly to the barkeep.

"Go home", he told me

"O-hic-kay", I hiccupped

I staggered out into the streets, stumbling over my own feet. The alcohol was making me feel alternatively hyperactive and sleepy. I began singing one of the really bawdy songs I'd learned from the Court of Rogue, one of the ones I refused to ever sing when sober. I stopped when a mot threw the contents of a chamber pot on me. The rain washed the worst of it away but I felt filthy.

The sky was dark, lit only by flashes of lightning. A couple of coves lurched drunkenly towards me catcalling and leering. I managed to fend off their uncoordinated advances and groping hands. I threw a few punches, sometimes hitting, sometimes missing. I threw a sharp punch that hit a brick wall, and hissed through my teeth as my knuckles split and began to bleed. Tired and disorientated I stumbled through the city feeling light headed and confused. Finally I collapsed on something that distantly resembled softness and passed out.

...

I came back to myself slowly and blearily. Sun painted my eyelids a vibrant red and a soft mattress eased my aching back. I could hear the high pitched chatter of a female voices but I could not make out the individual words. My head pounded and I struggled towards full consciousness. It was like trying to push off a suffocating, wet blanket. The words unexpectedly came into clear focus and I could hear them discussing me.

When will she wake up?" said a female voice, Aniki

"When she's ready. I've fixed her knuckles but I can't do anything about her hangover until she wakes up", replied an unknown voice

"I can't say I blame her", said Beka's voice, "She just found out her cove was going to marry someone else"

"I thought you'd be the most upset. Rosto told you what she said, didn't he?"

"More like shouted"

"You don't care?"

Beka laughed. "I know Rosto. He isn't used to people being disrespectful to him. He'll get over it soon enough"

"Who found her?" asked the unknown voice after a while.

"One of the mots from her day classes. She'd had passed out behind the mot's cousin's cloth stall. She got her brother to carry her here and we bathed her and got her into bed".

I managed a small groan and finally opened my eyes. The sun pierced my eyes like red hot needles. I let out a very pathetic whimper and curled abruptly into a ball. Moving my head was definitely a mistake. I clutched my stomach in nausea. It was no good. I threw myself out of bed and began offering up my gifts to the porcelain god.

When I was sure that my insides were thoroughly emptied of everything, I crawled back to the bed and sat wearily on it. The unknown mot handed me a foul smelling, loathsome looking potion. It was so disgusting looking that I was sure it was good for me. I downed the whole thing, trying not to let the contents touch my already misused taste buds. I pulled a grimace of distaste as I handed her back the cup.

"Thanks", I rasped huskily

"You're welcome"

I looked over at Aniki who came closer smiling. Before I could react she drew back her hand and gave me a tremendous slap. I didn't make a sound or move though it made my head ring and throb.

"I guess I deserve that", I said finally.

"You do but not for the reasons that you think"

I stared at her confused. I could see the others doing the same.

"You think that was for insulting Rosto and then going and getting drunk and making all of us worry. It's not. That's for being weak and self pitying. You're strong. Act like it. You need to pull yourself together and make a plan to get your cove back", she elaborated.

"Aniki", I sighed, "I broke up with him, a year ago. He has every right to marry the mot he loves. If that mot just happens to not be me then that's okay".

My voice wobbled dangerously on the last word and I curtailed the sentence quick sharp. Aniki looked at me disbelievingly and Beka was unreadable behind her ghost eyes. The unknown mot looked between us all with narrowed, green cat eyes.

"You're going to have to fill me in. I'm a bit behind on the gossip"

"Not to be rude but, who are you?" I asked

"Kora Westover"

"Spitfire" I said, holding out my hand.

We shook hands and Aniki launched into the story while I wet a handkerchief in the jug by the bed and laid it over my eyes. The headache was easing a little. I was forced to sit up at the end of the story when Aniki got it wrong.

"She was ruthlessly manipulated by a conniving mot into believing that Danny didn't love her so, like the martyr she is, she left him so he could be happy", she said rolling her eyes exasperatedly, "Then she was a wreck. Ran away from home and came here looking like a walking scarecrow. She went to visit some family then came back here and we gave her a job teaching. But she pines after him and cries in her sleep. He lives in depression, wanting her but can't find her. . ."

"Aniki!" I cut in, looking at her disbelievingly.

"That's not true. . ." I began to explain to Kora

"It is", Aniki all but shouted at me, "I sleep in the room next to you. I hear you cry out in your sleep and sometimes when I wake you in the mornings I can see the tear tracks on your face. You rarely smile and I haven't heard you laugh at all. You are miserable and Danny is too"

"You can't know that"

"You know we have birdies everywhere. Trust me. He is just as sad as you"

"He can't be that sad if he's getting married", I snapped viciously.

I flushed furiously and looked down at my hands resting on my crossed legs. They were shaking. I tried to tell the others that I was okay but all that came out was a gasping sob. I bent over as the tears started to flow and tried desperately to stop. After a minute of sniffling and brisk wiping of the eyes, I got myself under control.

"Sorry for that", I said to no one in particular

"Its okay" said Beka soothingly. She sat on the bed next to me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Right. We can do this" said Aniki

"Do what?"

"Get you and Danny back together"

"Give me one good reason why we should do that" I said miserably

"Because you belong together, because you both love each other and because if you don't go tell him that he will marry that mot and make the biggest mistake of his life. There, that's three reasons"

I looked down for a long time thinking things over. It was a hard decision. I could live this life of relative comfort and contentedness surrounded by my friends and family. I would be content if not perfectly happy. On the other hand, I could go to Danny and proclaim my undying love for him and we could live happily ever after. It would be hard breaking into the palace and I knew Danny well enough to know that he would be angry and feel betrayed by me. Still, if I could do it, it would be perfect. I drifted into happy day dreams of a possible future. Those dreams were just too good to give up on without a fight in the end. I looked Aniki straight in the eye.

"What's your plan?"

She smiled evilly and rubbed her hands together.

"Right"

...

It was still raining the next night when I approached the Rogue. He was standing at the open back door, silhouetted against the stars and moonlight. He heard me and turned. When he saw me his jaw clenched but he was otherwise still. I knelt on the ground in front of him and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about you or Beka. I have already apologised to her. I beg your forgiveness. I spoke out of turn. Forgive me", I said.

It was hard to let go of my pride but I knew this had to be done. The Rogue sighed.

"It's okay. You are forgiven. In truth I don't really blame you. I know when I was courting Beka I said some far worse things to people"

He smiled at me. I stood but hesitated in the hallway.

"What is it?" he asked

"Nothing", I said quickly and turned to leave

He caught me easily by the arm. "What is it?" he repeated.

"Aniki has this crazy plan to try get Danny and I back together. She wants your help" I blurted out in a rush.

"Is that right?"

I blushed and looked at my feet

"I'd better go talk to her then if she's planning some big heist", said the Rogue before disappearing down the hallway and up the stairs. I just stared after him, wondering what I had gotten myself into.

...

The next few days were spent getting information. Letters were sent out to all the relevant spies and the news came pouring in. We learned that the wedding was to take place on Danny's eighteenth birthday at the palace. Every noble in Tortall had been invited and commoners were free to go and watch the ceremony.

I was kept from the planning, despite my insistence. Instead I paced restlessly outside the big planning room and tried to listen through the door and walls for any hint of what they were up to. A hedge witch had placed a charm on the room and I heard nothing. When people came out I would pounce on them but they only told me to be patient.

I spent more and more time in the practise yard trying to get rid of my restlessness. Despite my impatience the days passed quickly and the day of the Great Heist, as it had been nicknamed, drew alarmingly closer.

* * *

**A/N Review if you want the next chapter! **_**Eros**_


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I have been crushed under an avalanche of school work. Hope you enjoy.**Spitfire's POV (Spitfire-17, Danny-17)

* * *

It was three days before the wedding and Danny's birthday when the whole plan was laid out before me in all its splendour and brilliance. Rosto and Aniki sat me down at the big, oval meeting table and went through the entire plan with me. They showed me reports from the birdies, floor plans of the palace, escape routes and disguises. I processed the information but remained suspiciously silent.

"I understand", was all I said.

"But do you want to do this?" Aniki pressed, arms folded.

My silence said enough about my lingering doubts. What if this was what he wanted?

"I discovered something else linked to this" Aniki said, bending down so our faces were level, "I questioned Danny once and he told me that whoever was stealing your letters was probably doing it because they wanted to marry him. I've been looking into it. Maralinda, that trollup who is marrying your cove, is almost definitely behind it. Someone fitting her description bribed a lot of messengers to intercept your letters and to pass them along to her. Maralinda is probably also the mot who talked you into breaking up with Danny"

"How could you possibly know that? We were alone"

"You gave me that description and it fits Maralinda perfectly"

I stared down at my hands. It surprised me to see that they were shaking a little

"There's more", Aniki added

"What else could there possibly be?"

"Bring him in", Aniki yelled through the door.

Two burly rushers dragged in a thin, pale cove who had been beaten thoroughly. They forced the man to kneel on the floor. It may have been a kindness; he didn't appear to have the strength to stand. Aniki and Rosto both put on their hard faces.

"Who has hired you?" asked Aniki

"You already asked me, you know", the cove whined

"So she can hear you". Aniki roughly grabbed the coves chin and forced him to look at me.

"Lady Maralinda of Goldenlake", he spat

"And what did she hire you to do? What's your job?" she continued. When the cove didn't answer she took a threatening step towards him.

"I'm an assassin alright. She hired me for three jobs. Daniel of Beaufort, Lady Karina, his mother and . . .", the cove trailed off. One of the rushers shook the man like the rat he was.

"Ow! And the King alright. I was supposed to get the King, and a few months later, Daniel. End of story. That's it!" he screamed.

"Take him out", Rosto coldly told the guards. They dragged the still screaming man away. The screams stopped abruptly a minute later.

"So?" asked Aniki, "you ready to get this puttock and get your cove back?"

My hands clenched into fists making the scars on my knuckles stand out. I looked up at Aniki, my mind made up.

"Let's go get that gods-curst doxie. I have some revenge to get"

...

**Day of wedding (Danny's birthday)**

Spitfire's POV

I hurried along the corridor. I was running late for the plan. The person I was supposed to impersonate had gotten sick at the last minute and I'd had to do some fast talking to get myself out of that mess. The plain head scarf that I had been wearing to hide my distinctive hair fell off as I ran. I turned to pick it up and heard a door open behind me. I grabbed the scarf and turned; a lie ready on my tongue. It was Maralinda and Lady Karina with shocked expressions on their faces.

Before I could do more than recognise them, Maralinda pushed me through the door that they'd just come through and slammed it shut. I hit the rough, stone floor hard, my head cracking painfully on the ground. That mot was deceptively strong. The thick dust made me start to cough. I stopped just in time to hear a key turn ominously in the lock.

"Let me out" I bellowed hoarsely from the ground.

"Why are you here?" asked Maralinda, venom in her voice

"I'm here to stop you"

"From doing what?!"

"From killing innocent people, you trull!"

"You can't stop me"

"I sure as hell can try", I yelled

"You will stay here and be quiet or I shall kill Danny, got it", hissed Maralinda through the door.

I heard two sets of footsteps retreat up the hall way.

"Gutter doxie", I seethed.

I picked myself up and surveyed the room. There was no way I would give up this early. It was a large store room with miscellaneous supplies. I looked at every supply trying to figure out how I could possibly use it. I could do this, there had to be something. For just under an hour I tried desperately to escape. I really regretted not learning to pick locks yet. When my fifth improvised lock picking instrument broke, I plopped down on the ground, close to tears.

I grabbed a piece of paper, meaning to write a note and push it under the door when an idea hit me. I nearly hit myself when I thought of it. I hurriedly snatched up another sheet of thick paper off a top shelf and a thin quill. I poked the quill through the key hole and pushed the key out right onto the paper I had slipped through the crack under the door. Then I pulled the paper back through with the key sitting on it. I had taught this particular trick to the Court of Rogue classes not a month ago. I unlocked the door and slipped out.

I ran down the corridor peering into the various rooms off it. One of the birdies told us that the plan was for Maralinda to stay in one set of rooms, a bridal dressing area for her and her bridesmaids, and Danny to stay in one of these rooms until right before the ceremony. I was supposed to talk to him then, before the ceremony. Now I was very late and all the rooms were deserted. My breath was coming in pants. I couldn't have missed him.

I heard the wedding march music start and all my breath left me with a whoosh. More time must have passed than I thought. The corridor led straight to the temple. I started running down the corridor only to run into a door that opened suddenly. I hit the ground for the second time. Three figures dressed in beautiful gowns of pale blue looked down at me.

"Spitfire!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Prissy, Cissy, Leelee. It's good to see you but I have a wedding to crash", I said climbing to my feet and squishing past them.

"Wait!" Leelee called after me

I wasn't listening. The plan, the Great Heist, was falling into ruin. I sprinted down the corridor like the Black God was on my heels. The door flew open as I slammed into it. I fell into the crowd and, ignoring the insults and complaints, began pushing and shoving my way towards to aisle. The priest stopped speaking and there was silence in the crowd. With a final frantic push I stumbled into the aisle.

"STOP!" I screamed desperately

Everyone in the room turned to look at me. At the altar, Danny and Maralinda were holding hands. The priest glared at me over his dusty looking book.

"Stop the wedding!" I yelled again

Maralinda threw me a death glare with a hint of warning in it. Her eyes flickered to Danny for fraction of a second.

"Guards", called the King from the front pew, "Remove that intruder"

The guards, dressed in shining chainmail for the occasion, started moving in. I counted four of them. I was pretty sure I could take them on.

"Wait" called Danny unexpectedly.

We all stopped and stared at him. He trotted away from the altar towards me. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and hissed furiously in my ear

"What do you want?"

I was shocked by the anger in his voice.

"I came here to see you", I whispered back, "We need to talk"

"Leave" he told me, shoving me harshly towards the big doors that led outside.

I stood dumbly in the aisle with my mouth open in surprise. Danny had never once been physically pushy, always the perfect gentlemen. Danny stalked back towards Maralinda.

"No" I said, my voice jumping up an octave in shocked defiance. I walked forwards and up the three stairs towards the raised altar. Danny turned back to face me.

"Why did you come?" he asked rudely. My blood was beginning to boil. A few more minutes of this attitude and I would prove that fiery red haired cliché.

"I came because I was told you were upset, I came because I was told you were marrying that evil viper and because she is planning to murder you. I was merely trying to save your life. You're welcome", I said tartly.

Danny looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"She's a liar", said Maralinda calmly, "She is a lower class wench who wants your money. Guards!"

"That's rich coming from you", I hissed at her, "Stay out of this"

I turned to Danny and looked him straight in the eyes

"You trusted me once. Whatever has passed between us, you know I am still the same person. Trust me now", I pleaded.

"But we have only spent a few months together. We are barely acquaintances", he said with a cruel smile, spreading his arms in a mocking apologetic gesture.

I flinched at the sound of my own words being used against me. In all the time we had been separated I had stupidly thought that Danny still loved me, or at least thought of me neutrally. It hurt to see him so full of anger and pain. I kept my chin up despite the fact that tears were gathering. If I didn't get out of here soon there would be a flood.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to make your funeral", I said caustically

"Don't worry. You're not invited", his tone was the same.

We glared at each other for a few tense seconds. I gave up first and turned on my heel, heading for the doors. I tried not to trip over anything. If I was going to storm out in tears, I was going to do it in style.

"Stop"

I turned back around to tell Danny that I wasn't interested in anything else he had to say, he had said quite enough. But it wasn't Danny at all. In the middle of the aisle, looking at me, was Jonathon of Beaufort, Danny's father. Everyone was staring at him like they had me. The crowd, nobles and commoners alike, seemed to be enjoying the free entertainment.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused. Wasn't Jonathon supposed to be cracknobbed?

Jonathon turned towards his son and with a pitying look said

"She's right and she's telling the truth. Maralinda and Karina", he stopped to look his wife who sat petrified in the front row, "have been planning to murder not only you, but you Roger"

He turned until he was looking his older brother. At the front of the temple, Karina had moved to stand next to Maralinda.

"And why, little brother, did you decide to keep that information secret until now? How did you even find out?" asked Dimitri.

The three brothers converged at the steps to the altar while I stood awkwardly in the aisle.

"They have been planning for months, years even. I knew Karina was up to something so I followed her several times. They'd met each other in lower district and discussed their plans. Maralinda was going to marry Danny, get pregnant then murder Roger. Then, after Danny's coronation, she was going to murder him too, making herself the rightful Queen and regent until her son grows old enough."

"But he is insane. You can't possibly believe this", Karina said, a tiny hint of hysteria in her voice

"My darling wife has been poisoning my food and drink with the venom from a Desert scorpion. It causes madness. I was suspicious when she gave me food like that so I feed it to the house cat. I quickly saw what happened to it. Then the doctor gave me medicine but I saw Karina's face when he gave her the medicine. I haven't eaten or drunk anything my wife has given me in nearly two years."

There was a silence in the temple as everyone stared at Karina. She looked a bit shell shocked to me.

"He's paranoid, a symptom of madness", said Maralinda. She was starting to look a little flustered under her calm.

King Roger shook his head in disbelief and turned back to his two younger brothers.

"You're supposed to be my Spymaster. How could you not have known about this Dimitri?" asked Roger, glaring at his brother

"My birdies haven't heard a peep"

"Clearly you need new ones"

"Well at least I'm not a . . ."

"Oi!" I yelled at them. I'd had enough.

The three coves turned

"Have your family feud later. We have a crack nobbed doxie to hobble"

We turned back to the altar where Maralinda and Karina had been standing just seconds before. It was empty. Everyone began searching. King Roger called for the guards. I had a gut instinct and looked up. I saw Lady Karina standing on an upper mezzanine floor with Maralinda climbing over the railing, a rope wrapped around her waist. On the mezzanine, several coves helped pull the ropes and several others helped the ladies over the railing.

There was a flurry of movement up on the mezzanine. I took an unconscious step forward. Suddenly at least fifty coves appeared on the mezzanine, all armed with crossbows. Maralinda looked triumphant. I screamed a warning to the King who looked up slowly. As if in slow motion, I saw Maralinda point to Danny. The cove next to her took aim. My own safety didn't even cross my mind. Feeling like I was running through treacle, I sprinted down the aisle and threw myself in front of Danny. I sucked in a winded gasp as the crossbow bolt speared my chest.

The world was fading into black quicker than I thought it would. Above me I saw Danny's anguished face. Other faces flashed other faces but I was having trouble putting names to the faces. Sound faded into a whine of white noise. I had the strange sensation of being underwater. I was so tired; it was a struggle to keep my eyes open. I thought I would just close them for a second, just a quick nap.

* * *

**A/N I'm not entirely evil; I'll post in a few days. **_**Eros**_


End file.
